The Cousins: Ice Meets Fire
by MagicFireTiger
Summary: It's two years after the Great Thaw and everyone's preparing for Anna and Kristoff's wedding. Elsa and Anna's cousin, Rapunzel, and her husband, Eugene, have come to visit for it. Everything seems simply perfect... that is, until Arendelle is threatened by an unknown source. An old enemy, more powerful and dangerous than before, is coming back, intent upon a fiery revenge. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Lights, Camera, Act—Wait, this isn't a movie. Haha, MagicFireTiger here! This is my first fanfiction and I'm really excited about it. I still haven't gotten a complete hang of this website, so if any of you could give me some pointers, that would be great! :D Hopefully I'll figure this whole thing out, and this first part is just the prologue, so we'll see how this goes. So, please read and, only if you want to, review! Thanks so much for coming this far and deciding to read my story, and enjoy! One more thing—there will DEFINETLY be a sequel to this first book, so make sure to look out for more books by MagicFireTiger. Thanks again! :D -MagicFireTiger**

**PROLOGUE**

The young man sat on the hard, wooden bench, the only furniture in the cell besides a bed with one single pillow and a thin, ragged blanket, all equally as hard and cold as the bench. The man had ginger colored hair that was dirty and growing long, and his eyes were green and cold. His side burns had grown longer and sharper, and his face was ragged and dirty. This man had the torn and dirt-stained clothes of a prince on, but the heart and reality of a traitor.

He looked up from his hands as footsteps echoed loudly through the darkness and silence of the dungeons below the castle of the royal family of the Southern Isles. Then, two large figures walked in front of the bars locking Prince Hans of the Southern Isles inside his prison cell. They were both big and full of muscles, and red-heads similar to Hans himself. One of them, the one with black on, had an eye-patch, while the other, with a lighter colored outfit, had side burns not unlike the ones Hans had before.

"What do you want?" Hans sneered at the men, not showing his surprise at seeing these two people who had left him long ago.

"You," Side-Burns answered simply.

"And what, exactly, would two of my older brothers, the ones who ran away from us years ago, want to do with _me_? I'm the shrimp, remember?" Hans added with scorn.

"Oh, we remember, all right," Side-Burns said. "And what we have to offer you might be worth treating us a bit nicer than that for a little while."

"And what might that be?" Hans asked.

"We have a way to help you get your revenge on the queen and princess of Arendelle," Side-Burns said.

Hans jumped up at that. "How do you know about that?! Tell me!"

"We have our sources," Side-Burns replied calmly; Hans wondered why Eye-Patch had not spoken up until that point, but then remembered that, as a child, he had not been one to talk much.

It enraged Hans even further, seeing how calm and at ease his brothers seemed to be. But this time, he kept his anger at bay, and said in a calm voice, "What are you offering me?"

"That's more like it," Side-Burns said, and he and Eye-Patch both gave evil grins of satisfaction. "Alright, we'll tell you. So, we heard of this woman, someone who can give us what we deserve. In other words, _"change our fates"_. We need three people who really desire it, and the only other person we could think of was you." Then, he pulled out a single key from out of his pocket, waving it up in the air. "Are you ready for your revenge, brother?"

Hans, Side-Burns, and Eye-Patch followed the glowing, whispy, blue lights that lead them to a small cottage deep in a forest. Hans stepped forward and knocked on the silver knocker, which had paint chipping from it. A few moments later, the door was opened from inside the cottage and a woman peered out. She was old and stooped, with humongous, hazel-colored eyes. She wore a green cloak and her skin was thin and wrinkly, and her nose was quite long and thick. Her hair was extremely bushy and light gray; odd earrings dangled by the sides of her face. The whole sight of her was slightly frightening.

"Hello?" the woman said in a Scottish accent, looking up at all three men. "Ah, you came back with the third One. Come in, come in." She ushered them inside her cottage. It was small and low-ceilinged and dark, with a small table in the middle. There was a large cauldron sitting on the ground beside it, which was littered with books, strange things that looked like parts of dead animals, and even a small wooden wand.

"Come on," the woman said, gesturing toward the table, which had four chairs seated around it. "Sit down."

The red-heads each took a seat, but when Eye-Patch sat down, he let out a jump of fright as a loud shriek came from the chair. He looked down to see a crow with eyes as wide as the old woman's, and feathers extremely ruffled from when Eye-Patch had sat on it.

"Oh!" cried the woman exasperatedly. "You! Out! Now!" she said, pointing at the bird.

"Fine, oh fine," it said. "I'll go, there's no need to be rude!" With that, it flew out of an open window.

"Gah, he's such a pain!" the woman said, and was distracted for a moment before remembering her silently waiting guests. "Please sit down," she added to Eye-Patch, who nervously looked down at his chair to make sure there weren't any more crazy animals, and reluctantly took a seat.

"Now," she continued. "I've already heard yer problem, Misters Stabbington, when you came by before, but you are new." The woman looked directly at Hans. "What is your story?"

"Well…." Hans explained what had happened in Arendelle, where he had tried and failed to take over and become king.

"I see, I see," the woman said thoughtfully. "I take it you wish for something, maybe the opposite of ice… perhaps, fire?"

Hans just sat there, looking at her.

"Yes, yes…."she continued, now talking to herself. "Yes… that works! Boy. I will give you a spell to help you get what you want."

"Yes?" Hans said questioningly.

"I will give you a spell that will give ye fire powers."

Hans gaped at her. "_Fire powers_?" he asked, astonished. "You can really give me _fire powers_?"

"Yes, yes," the old woman continued. "It's what you want, isn't it, dearie?" She stuck her face in his, raising a questioning eyebrow. The Southern Isles prince noticed her breath reeked of decay and mold.

"Yes… alright. Do it," Hans said, now more demanding.

"Of course, yes, however…" The woman stuck her face in closer. "There is a price, as there always is with magic."

"What do you want?" Hans questioned. "I have nothing."

"You do have _something_." She pointed at his ragged cloak. "Your mother's pendant."

Hans jumped from his chair. "_No!_" He said forcefully, remembering his mother's last dying gift to him.

"Sweetie, if ye want what yer after, ye've got ta give me the pendant," the woman insisted, her accent suddenly increasingly Scottish.

Hans hesitated. He did want revenge on Anna and Elsa—and revenge was too sweet a prospect to pass up. He ripped open a seam in his shirt and took out a small stone item, a pendant with the picture of a flower carved into it. As he gave the stooped woman his one and only remaining link to his mother, he thought to himself, _Witch!_

The witch grabbed the pendant from out of his hand and stuffed it inside her cloak, then got to work. She stood up and took a few things from the table and put them in the cauldron. Then, she added a cup of water that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and stirred the potion in the cauldron with her wand. Next, a small eruption seemed to emit from the cauldron and then the witch waved her wand and out came a small crystal vial filled with a red liquid that looked unnervingly like blood.

"Here," she said, thrusting the potion at Hans. "Drink up. And as for you two," she raised her wand and made a complicated movement with it towards the Stabbington Brothers, and white magic encircled them until they disappeared.

"What did you do to them?" Hans asked curiously. Not as though he cared about what happened to the people who had made his life more miserable than could possibly be imagined; he just was wondering what this mysterious woman had done.

"I changed their fates," the witch answered simply. "Drink up, now!"

"You are sure about this, right? This isn't poison I'm about to drink, is it?"

"It'll do the trick, dearie."

So Hans took off the cork that held the liquid inside the vial. As he drank, he felt warmth gush through him, burning his throat and making him cough and gasp. Then, he held up his hands and two balls of fire appeared in them, and then became one as he put his hands together.

The young man separated his hands and the fire was extinguished. He slowly walked out of the door, which had been opened already, though he did not remember seeing anyone do it. He did not say a word.

The witch followed after him and called out to him, "Nice chatting with you!" and turned around, slamming the door behind her, and went back inside her cottage. She hobbled over to a set of drawers in a far corner. She took out the pendant Hans had given her in return for the spell and placed it beside the rest of her treasures: a stone ring with two hammers crossing each other, another pendant with an intricate design of three bears and other twists, yet another ring with something like two reindeer on it, and countless other items; there was even a dried and pressed rose, which had a very strong and luscious scent.

The witch sighed happily, remembering the other victims of her magic. She skipped a little. "Oh, what fun!" she said out loud, and suddenly the demented crow flew back into the cottage through an open window.

"Oh, what fun!" it said, and then was knocked out cold by the thoroughly irritated witch, but she thought to herself, _Oh, what fun indeed!_ Then she thought of something else.

_Why're so many of 'em red-heads lately?_


	2. Chapter 1: The Tea Party

**A/N: Hey again! So, new chapter. OK, so as I probably should have said before, I've had this whole story idea for probably almost a year (which is actually about how old **_**Frozen**_** is). I've just been figuring the whole plot out, and right now I've got **_**that**_** pretty much covered. I was just looking up some stuff and found this website, on which more people than just family and friends could just read my stories! ANYWAY, I've got several chapters done already and waiting to be proofread by my trusted friend, but I probably won't be posting them during the regular weekdays just because life is so busy. Just thought I might let you guys know. Also, I'd like to give a shout-out to my story followers—AbSim7 and reedcom, though I already know the latter (reedcom). Thanks so much for following it, guys! **_**And,**_** thanks so much to Fire230 for the review. You really made me smile! :D :D :D :D :D :D Oh, in case you guys saw slight changes in the prologue, I just needed to fix some things up a bit. ;) Alright, enough dillydallying, time for Frozen and Tangled!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN **_**FROZEN, TANGLED, BRAVE **_**(from that last chapter, did you catch that?:D), NOT EVEN THE SLIGHTEST BIT**_** BEAUTY AND THE BEAST **_**(did you catch the rose, too?),**__**THEIR**_** STORIES**_**, OR THEIR**_** CHARACTERS**_**. IF I OWN ANYTHING AT ALL, IT IS THIS STORY YOU WILL READ IN APPROXIMATELY FIVE SECONDS, **_**ICE MEETS FIRE**_**.**

**Enjoy!**

**-**_**MagicFireTiger**_

Chapter One

The Tea party

Anna bounced happily on the balls of her feet, hands behind her back and bursting with excitement. She, along with her older sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Anna's fiancé, Kristoff Bjorman, his reindeer, Sven, and everyone's friend, a live snowman, Olaf, were all waiting at the harbor in the kingdom of Arendelle. It was cold and winter was coming on; snowflakes had started drifting gracefully towards the ground already. They were awaiting the arrival of Elsa and Anna's cousin, Princess Rapunzel of Corona, and her husband, Eugene Fitzherbert. They were coming to see Anna and Kristoff's wedding, which would be happening in about a week.

Anna was a lively young woman with auburn hair, usually pulled back in two braids, and blue-green eyes. She had freckles on her nose and cheeks and, though you couldn't see them with her thick blue and green winter clothes on, even on her shoulders. Elsa had pale skin and kind ice-blue eyes. Her white-blond hair was pulled back in a French braid, and she was wearing a green dress that was somewhere in between formal and not-so-formal. Kristoff was tall and strong, with blonde hair and soft brown eyes. Olaf was not your typical round-headed snowman with coal eyes; his head was more diamond-shaped and his eyes were real, actual, live eyes, and he even had three strands of twig hairs. Other than that, though, besides the fact that his middle was smaller than his head, he was a regular-old snowman with a little snow cloud hovering above his head, which he called his "personal flurry". Sven was, well, a regular reindeer with some near-human intelligence and dog-like loyalty.

"I. Just. Can't. Wait!"

"Settle down, Anna," Elsa said calmly, turning her eyes from the distant horizon and looking at her sister.

"I know, I know," Anna said, still bouncing up and down, up and down. "It's just… we haven't seen them for _two years_, not since your coronation, Elsa."

"I know that, Anna, but still—" Elsa's sentence was cut short as Olaf gave a happy cry and said, pointing at the ocean, "I see a ship!"

Anna gasped. "It must be them, come on, come on!" she grabbed Elsa and Kristoff by one of each of their arms and pulled them forward, right onto the edge of the dock.

"Whoa!" Kristoff said, exchanging a look with Elsa, who had almost tripped over her long green dress, and her hair was now flying out behind her as a sudden gust of wind blew through their faces.

"Oh!" Anna gasped. "I'm sorry, Elsa," she said, noticing the near-fall.

"That's O.K."

"Look!" Kristoff said, gesturing towards the boat now pulling into the harbor. Two people were on deck, waving at them and shouting something indistinguishable due to the loud wind.

"Oh wow! Oh wow! Oh WOW!" Anna said, her child-like spirit bursting with excitement and joy.

A minute or two later, the ship arrived at the dock, and two people hurried out, the same ones who had waved to them before.

"Anna! Elsa! Kristoff! Olaf! Sven! Hi!" the young woman cried out before grabbing all of them and gathering them into a big group hug. When she released them, everyone could see she was beaming as widely as Anna. This woman, Rapunzel, had very short brown hair, pretty much a spiky-soft bob, big, green eyes, a slightly upturned nose, and very rosy cheeks. She was wearing a magenta-colored, winter-themed dress. On her shoulder sat a small, green chameleon named Pascal. And, as Anna looked closer at her cousin, she noticed something very different about her from the last time they had met, two years ago.

She gasped. "Rapunzel, are you—" She nodded her head and beamed. "OH MY WOW OH MY WOW OH MY WOW! HOLY CHOCOLATE! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY!"

Rapunzel beamed even more widely. "Yes! I wanted to surprise you during some special thing, and when we heard about your engagement I _knew_ that when we came over here was the right time! And, as you might be able to tell, I'm due quite soon. Eugene _still _hasn't quite gotten over the shock of being a future father, though." She nudged the man standing next to her playfully. He had brown hair a shade darker than hers and hazel eyes that could be mistaken for brown if you didn't look closely enough. He, too, was in clothes suitable for the present weather, this time in black and white. The man, Eugene Fitzherbert, even had a goatee.

Eugene shook his head. "And I never will, I can tell you that much. Hey, where's Max?"

Just then, behind the couple (and chameleon) proudly strutted a white horse with its head held high. It lowered it and opened its eyes, which had, until that point, been closed. It snorted contemptuously.

Eugene turned around and noticed the horse in its I'm-better-than-you-and-you'd-better-believe-it walk and said, "Oh, come on, Maximus." The horse, Maximus, snorted again, but under a stern look from Rapunzel hung his head in shame.

"Oh, that's O.K., Max," she said, scratching under his chin until he started wagging his tail like a dog. "Okay…. So! Let's head to the castle."

"Yes!" Anna exclaimed, and pulled Rapunzel, whose hand was in Eugene's, to their destination. Elsa and Kristoff exchanged looks again, but then hurried after them and Olaf, Maximus, and Sven, who had gone eagerly after the others.

Anna, Rapunzel, and Eugene turned left and skidded through the open gates of the castle, s**to**pping abruptly.

"Oh…" Anna said awkwardly when she noticed her cousin's husband at the end of their chain of friends. "Sorry 'bout that…."

"That's alright!" said Rapunzel and Eugene at the same time; they were both out of breath but seemed unhurt. Eugene turned around just in time to see Olaf slide into him, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh! Sorry, Eugene!" Olaf cried, getting up.

The Prince Consort of Corona did likewise, brushing himself off. "Again, all is forgiven."

Pascal looked flustered from this ride and fell into Rapunzel's hands. "You O.K., buddy?" The chameleon nodded. "Great."

Just then, Maximus and Sven came into view, along with Kristoff and Elsa. They all stopped, Elsa and Kristoff clutching stiches in their sides and breathing heavily.

"Oh! Guys, hey," Anna said, slightly awkwardly. "Um, you alright?" she asked hesitantly, lowering her head so that she could get a better view of her sister, who had bent over, panting.

"I'm fine, Anna," Elsa replied. "So…."

"Let's have a tea party!" Everyone turned their heads to look at Olaf. "Soo? Come on!"

"Um, O.K.!" Anna said standing up straight, as did Elsa. "Yah! Rapunzel, Elsa, let's go to the kitchens and get some tea and cups and stuff. Kristoff, Eugene—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Eugene interrupted, holding his hands up in the air. "Okay, sorry, ladies, but I don't do tea parties. Kristoff, what about you?"

"Yah, sorry, guys," Kristoff said. "I'm with him."

"Well, alright!" Anna said. "It's decided. Come on, guys, let's GO!" With that, she grabbed her cousin and sister and ran off into the castle, more gently this time.

"Women," Kristoff and Eugene said together, then laughed.

"Come on, let's go take Maximus to the royal stables," Kristoff suggested.

"Yah, it's the _manly _thing to do," Eugene joked, showing his arm muscles when he said "manly". The friends both laughed and, along with the reindeer and horse, headed off to the stables.

"So we need the tea pot, tea cups, saucers, the actual tea, and I think that's it!" Anna, Rapunzel, Elsa, and Olaf were all in the kitchen at the castle of Arendelle's royal family. It was almost all white in there, and very big, with three separate counters along the wall in between the two large fireplaces, cupboards, and basins for water, and in front of that was mirrored the exact same things. There were also a few scattered sets of tables and chairs off to the side for when the servants ate and when the royal family just wanted to eat there. And there was also a lot of walking space in between. Anna had her head stuck in one of the cupboards, trying to gather as much of the needed materials as possible in her arms. "O.K.! Got it…"

"Here." Rapunzel held out her arms to help her cousin set everything on one of the counters.

"I'll go get the tea and sugar," Elsa offered, and went to a different cupboard opposite of the one Anna and Rapunzel had been at.

Once they had gathered everything, Rapunzel put a pot of boiling water over one of the now crackling fires. Olaf sat in front of it, staring at the fire. Then, after a little while, she took it out and put in a package of herbal tea. After Anna took a turn to stir it, Elsa poured the tea into a ready-and-waiting tea pot. Then the two sisters gathered everything and put it onto a tray, but when Anna was carrying it out of the kitchen door, Rapunzel gave a shout of surprise as her large stomach gave a loud rumble, "We forgot the sandwiches!"

"Oh yah! Here." Anna thrust the tray into Elsa's hands and ran back into the kitchen, the door swinging behind her. Rapunzel, Olaf, and Elsa followed her, Pascal still on Rapunzel's shoulder.

"I used to make these things all the time when I was little," Anna said, gathering bread, some pre-sliced ham, and some pre-sliced cheese. "The cook used to help me out when I was _really _young, and he taught me all other sorts of recipes, too." She chattered on and on while Elsa, Olaf, Rapunzel, and Pascal watched her in amazement as she whipped up a dozen finger sandwiches in just a few minutes.

"There!" she said, pleased with her handiwork. Anna placed the plate of sandwiches onto the tray, which was now overflowing with food. "Now we can go. Follow me!" Anna took the tray back from Elsa, muttering to herself, "This is _heavy_!"

They walked through the long, high hallways, going up four different flights of stairs. There were paintings and suits of armor lined up along the walls, and the friends passed the occasional servant going about his or her duties.

"Anna," Rapunzel asked, getting a little tired at that point. "Where exactly are we going?"

"It's a surprise! We'll be there soon."

"Anna, you didn't know about this until right before we started. How could you have planned out this whole trip up to somewhere without having some time to, well, plan?" Elsa inquired.

"I planned it while I was making the sandwiches," Anna said, as though it were the obvious.

"Alright," Rapunzel said with a nervous little laugh. They started walking up a spiral staircase. "Anna, are we going up in a tower?"

Anna just grinned broadly, even though they could not see her face.

"Here we are!" she said a few seconds later. They were in a tiny alcove, definitely in a tower. There was a little round table and four chairs surrounding it. On the table sat a small vase with a white rose in it, its long thorny stem in the water. There were windows all around the stone walls, giving them a clear view of behind the castle.

"Wow, this is beautiful up here, Anna," Rapunzel said. Then she stopped walking around it. The tower reminded her a little of her own tower that she had been trapped inside of once, for almost eighteen straight years. She suddenly felt sick and clutched her enlarged stomach.

At the look on her cousin's face, Anna quickly said, "Yah, umm… I'd hoped you wouldn't notice that part."

Rapunzel just nodded, then shook her head. "Let's have a tea party!"

"Yah!" Olaf agreed. "Come on, come on!"

But Anna looked worriedly at the Princess of Corona, wondering if she shouldn't have brought them up here at all.

"Come on, Anna," Elsa said encouragingly. "She's alright."

Anna smiled and said, "Yep. And I'm glad she's here. I wouldn't want my special cousin _not_ to be here for my wedding, huh?"

"That's right," Rapunzel, listening in, said. "This will be one of the biggest days of your life, and I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"Let's have tea!" Olaf said happily.

The friends' little tea party was very fun. Everyone joked and talked and laughed a lot, and quite a bit of slurping was to be heard coming from Anna and Rapunzel. Olaf tried his best to be a little gentleman, only to succeed in knocking over the bowl of sugar and almost the tea pot with it. Even when they were done with the tea and sandwiches, Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, with Pascal still on her shoulder, having had his share of the food and drink, and Olaf still talked and talked and talked. He, of course, could not eat food, so it seemed as though most of the speech came from him. There was so much to catch up on, after being apart for two years, especially since the last time they had met (and the first), Elsa had just been crowned queen of Arendelle and Rapunzel was on her honeymoon with Eugene.

"Ah." Anna sighed contentedly, putting her boot-clad feet up onto the table. "Well, I guess we've been up here long enough, huh, guys?"

"Yes, I think so," Elsa replied. "I need to get finished on a report I have for another kingdom and such, I'll see you all in a bit." She descended the spiral staircase down into the rest of the castle.

"I'll go too!" Olaf said excitedly. "Wait for me!" He followed after the queen.

"Let's take this stuff back down," suggested Anna, and Rapunzel nodded in agreement.

"Anna," Rapunzel said to her cousin, looking at her.

Anna stopped with the tray in her hands. "Yes?"

"Congratulations on your engagement to Kristoff." She smiled.

Anna grinned widely back. "Thank you." And they continued walking down the long, narrow staircase, feeling at peace with their lives.

Elsa stepped into her private study and groaned. There were piles upon piles of paperwork to be finished, but she graciously took up her seat and got to work. The sun seemed to be setting from outside a window high in the wall in front of her when she was about half-way through. Elsa decided to get a candle and picked up yet another letter from a neighboring kingdom. She groaned yet again when she realized who it was from: the King of the Southern Isles. She had closed trading with them the same day Elsa had closed trading with Weselton, and saw no reason why they should be contacting her now. She _was_ the queen, though, and, sighing, opened up the letter. It read,

To Queen Elsa of Arendelle,

_ Greetings. I hope your kingdom is faring well. Now, I understand that the Southern Isles and Arendelle have not been trading partners for two years now, but we still feel for your kingdom. I am writing to you on two accounts. First of all, I understand that your Majesty the Queen has not yet been married. Several of my unmarried younger brothers would be more than happy to join you in the reign of King and Queen._

_ Second of all, we would like to warn you of something. A prisoner has escaped from our dungeons and is believed to be on the run with two thieves from your partnering kingdom, Corona. I would like to thoroughly warn you to be on the lookout for three men with red hair._

_ Please take my letter into account,_

_ King Charles III of the Southern Isles_

Elsa stopped reading. This letter infuriated her! Both the suggestion of marriage and the fact that the king of the Southern Isles couldn't even bring himself about to tell her more detail of these three runaways, not even their names. She was so furious that suddenly, the room was filled with freezing cold snow and ice. When she saw this, the Queen took a deep breath to calm herself, and with a wave of her hands, the frozen water disappeared.

Elsa tried to go on with the next pile of documents, but she couldn't seem to concentrate. She decided to go down to dinner and finish her paperwork the next day. But suddenly, she was feeling extremely tired and all Elsa wanted to do was get in bed and sleep. She rang a bell on her desk and one of the servants, Kai, came by. She told him to leave a message that she would not be heading down to dinner to Anna, who would assuredly tell Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Eugene, and Olaf would hear about it some way or another. Kai bowed and said he would, so Elsa strode off to her bedroom and shut the door behind her. She quickly changed into her nightwear.

Then, exhausted, as Elsa climbed into her large queen-sized (yes, _queen_-sized) bed, she felt an unnaturally uneasy feeling inside her, much like the one she had felt the night before her coronation more than two years ago. She did not understand this; things were going quite well, her kingdom was as strong as it had ever been, her sister was soon to be married to the love of her life… and yet something felt wrong. Maybe it had something to do with the letter she had read earlier. Elsa tried to shake off the feeling and soon fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: The New Guard

**And another chapter had been proofread and is now ready to be read by the public! Wow, I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to post another chapter this week, but my trusted friend mentioned earlier was able to read this new chapter through before I posted it! (YAY!) Anyway, hope you enjoy this and you might be able to tell what is going on with this "new guard" once you've read the chapter. Also, I'd like to give a shout-out to MagicIceDolphin for reviewing—twice! (even though I already know you) :D Thank you for your continued support on this story. **** So, please enjoy this new chapter to **_**Ice Meets Fire**_**.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN, TANGLED, OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS INVOLVED IN THIS STORY. I ONLY OWN, WELL, THE STORY AND THIS MYSTERIOUS NEW GUARD I KEEP MENTIONING ALONG WITH OTHER CHARACTERS NOT MENTIOINED AS MUCH.**

**Enjoy!**

**-**_**MagicFireTiger**_

Chapter two

The New guard

Elsa walked down a long aisle, arm in arm with Anna, who was wearing a beautiful, flowing white gown. In front of them stood Kristoff, with Eugene beside him and behind them stood the preacher, a book in his hands. She saw Rapunzel in the audience.

Anna and Elsa had reached the three men at the front of the room. And then, a man with red hair and green eyes stood up in the crowd.

"Congratulations, Anna," he said. "But now it's my turn for a happily ever after." With that, he threw his hand out and a ball of fire landed on the floor. Everyone stared at him, bewildered and frightened. "Beware, Elsa. Prepare for my revenge." He threw another ball of fire, this time at the queen.

She woke up, cold sweat on her face. Elsa quickly sat up in bed. It was still dark outside, and now she was dizzy from moving her head so fast. She was alone in her dark bedroom, which was simply decorated, but with elaborate swirls and flowers covering the walls, painted for her by Rapunzel the last time she had been there—two years ago for Elsa's coronation. She took a deep breath and decided she was thirsty now. Elsa turned to a small table by the side of her bed, which held a lily in a flower vase, a jug of water, and a small glass. She took the jug and poured some water into it and drank it. It tasted so wonderful. Then she put the glass, empty now, back onto the side table and lay back down in her bed, staring at the canopy, and thinking.

What had that dream been about? Was Hans _really _coming to get her and Anna? Or had it been just that, a dream? What should Elsa do about it? She couldn't just leave her kingdom unprotected, and it was better to be safe than sorry. The dream—nightmare, really—had seemed so real. _Too _real. She couldn't put her kingdom under the risk of attack, especially if Hans had the whole Southern Isles alongside him… but no, wait, he had gone to jail there…. Right?

Wait a second…. The Southern Isles king had tried to warn her about an escaped prisoner with two allies. And they all had red hair. Could Hans have—No, she shouldn't think about anything like that right now. Hans was smart, but not completely physically dangerous. It was time to prepare for Anna's wedding, but still….

Elsa's mind buzzed with questions and worry. She decided she would have to deal with it in the morning, with the help of Anna, Rapunzel, Kristoff, and Eugene. It seemed like hours before Elsa finally got back to sleep, and then it was just an uneasy, fitful slip into unconsciousness. But before she grew unaware of the world around her, Elsa had one last thought,

_Could Hans _really _be free?_

…...

Later that morning Elsa woke to the sound of singing outside her room. _Who is doing that?_ She wondered. Then she recognized Olaf's voice, singing a song that sounded like, "Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!" Elsa smiled to herself and then got out of bed. This would be Olaf's second Christmas ever and with each one he seemed to get more excited sooner than the last. It was still early December.

The Queen of Arendelle climbed out of her large bed and stretched. Then she remembered her nightmare from earlier and her heart sank with unease. She could see snowflakes start to fall in her room. With a deep breath, Elsa composed herself and with a flourish of her hands, the snow disappeared. She smiled satisfactorily.

Next, Elsa went to her wardrobe and opened it. Immediately, her eyes saw many, many dresses of different colors, shapes, and sizes. She still wondered why the servants had insisted upon her having so much clothing. Elsa picked out a long, white, pink and green dress with lace and long sleeves. Even though she was never bothered by the cold, Elsa felt out of place when she was wearing summer clothes around others during winter time.

The queen proceeded to find a pair of shoes from the bottom of the wardrobe and put them on. Then, out of habit, she opened a dresser cabinet and reached for her blue leather gloves, then remembered that she didn't really need them anymore. She hadn't needed them for two years.

Elsa opened her bedroom door to find two figures sliding down the hallway outside her bedroom. "Anna, Rapunzel, is that you?" She got an answering cry of, "Whahoo!" Elsa shook her head and stepped out of the door, closing it behind her. Apparently being pregnant did not stop Rapunzel from having this kind of fun. She turned around again to see two men walking together, quite a bit more slowly than her sister and cousin.

"Oh, hey, Elsa." Kristoff waved to her.

"We were wondering when you would get up," Eugene added. "Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, and I were just heading down to breakfast. Wanna join us?"

"Of course!" Elsa replied, and she walked with the two men down to the dining room.

The castle's dining room was located on the ground floor of six floors of the castle, not counting the dungeons. The kitchen was on the same floor, with a door connecting it to the dining hall. The room they were in now was quite long and on the ceiling hung an ice chandelier made by Elsa herself, for she had decided a while ago that the room needed one. There were paintings and tapestries hanging along the walls and one window on the far side of the room.

When Elsa, Kristoff, and Eugene walked in, they saw that Rapunzel, Anna, and Olaf were already sitting at the far end of the table. Olaf, as a snowman, could not eat, but liked to be with his best friends anyway.

"Hi, guys!" Anna shouted from her seat. "Come on, breakfast is almost ready!"

Elsa waved at her. She and the men beside her walked to where Anna, Olaf, and Rapunzel, with Pascal ever present on her shoulder, were sitting. Elsa took the seat at the head of the table, with Anna on her right side and Rapunzel next to her. Kristoff and Eugene sat facing their (in Kristoff's case, very near future) wives. Olaf was already sitting on Rapunzel's other side.

"So!" Elsa said, clasping her hands together. "What's on the menu this morning?"

"Pancakes, hot chocolate, waffles, and bacon and eggs!" Anna and Rapunzel cried together.

"You know," Kristoff said, "Anyone could be able to tell that you guys are cousins, but I think the thought that would come to them first is that you guys are sisters!" Anna and Rapunzel both smiled.

Then the food came in on trays carried by the castle cooks. Rapunzel and Anna were right; there were pancakes, hot chocolate, waffles, bacon, and eggs. Everyone except Elsa and Olaf started scarfing down their food, Rapunzel especially, while she ate more slowly and he ate nothing at all.

During this time, everyone just ate in silence, content with their lives. Meanwhile, Elsa was able to think over her dream, which she had remembered again. After a while she decided to ask on her friends' advice. However, before she had even opened her mouth to speak a loud belch came from right next to her.

"Oops." Anna put her hand to her mouth. "I _knew_ I was _somewhere_ in that zone. Sorry about that." She looked a little embarrassed to find everyone staring at her.

Then Elsa broke down into a fit of laughter. "What?" her sister asked indignantly.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said, trying to calm herself down but just laughed harder. "I just—I don't—oh, it's just somehow so _funny_!"

"Well… O.K.!" Anna said, and broke down into a fit of giggles herself. And then Rapunzel started laughing, and then Eugene, and then Kristoff started laughing, and just because everybody else was laughing Olaf started laughing. Pascal just sat there, confused and wondering why on earth everyone had started laughing and giggling hysterically.

After a few minutes of this, when no one could laugh any more, the friends fell into a silence interrupted only by their hiccupping.

"What—" Kristoff's hiccup interrupted his words, "Was th—_hic_—at about?"

"I have no idea," Elsa and Anna said at the same time, and then smiled at each other. Looking at her sister's face, the queen suddenly re-remembered her dream. The temperature dropped.

Rapunzel shrieked. "What was _that_?" she asked to no one in particular, rubbing her arms together. "Um, Elsa?" she had noticed her cousin's face whiten even more than it already was.

Elsa shook her head and the room became warmer, what with the fire in the fireplace still crackling behind them. "Excuse me," she said hastily, standing up in her seat. "I'm finished."

"You've barely touched your—" Anna was cut off by a look from her fiancé, and stopped mid-sentence.

"Just leave her be," Kristoff said to her.

Anna crossed her arms and sat back on the back off her chair with a "humph" of annoyance. "I don't like being helpless."

"Tell me about it," Rapunzel said. "What with using to be able to heal people with just a simple little song, it's hard just to look at those needing that and not being able to do anything."

"I know," the red-head replied resignedly. "But seriously, it's been two years since her coronation…."

"Yes, but some things can take a while to, well, get used to, I guess," Rapunzel said.

"O.K., yah, yah, now I'm hungry!" Anna said with a sudden change of attitude. Rapunzel, Kristoff, Anna, Eugene, Pascal, and Olaf sat the rest of the meal in silence until, one by one, everyone excused themselves. Olaf followed after Anna to help with wedding preparations, Rapunzel and Eugene went back to their bedchamber, and Kristoff went to go feed Sven, Maximus, and the palace horses.

….

Elsa paced back and forth in her bedroom, thinking, while the room got steadily colder. She couldn't believe that she could be affected so much by a _dream_, even a nightmare. Elsa was feeling very confused and scared. She needed someplace to go, something to do….And then and idea struck her.

_That's it!_ She thought. _I've never gone to see the royal guard training… I should go every so often, as I'm the queen. It is my duty to overlook the men protecting my people, helping keep order in Arendelle. Yes, that's what I'll do, I need to make sure that the people with that very important job are training and doing it properly._

With that, Elsa opened her door again and started walking purposefully down the long halls and staircases of Arendelle's castle.

"Elsa!" Kristoff looked surprised to see the queen of Arendelle out of her room, so poised and determined-looking.

"Kristoff." Elsa nodded at him and kept going on her way. Then she remembered. "Um, Kristoff." She stopped walking, and so did he.

"Yes?" Kristoff asked.

"Would you, by any chance, be able to point me in the direction of the guard's training center?"

"Yah, I think so," the ice harvester said in a slightly unsure voice. "Would you like me to show you?" he added.

"Yes, please," Elsa replied promptly, cursing herself silently for not even knowing where the palace guards of her town trained.

"Right this way," Kristoff said, still looking a little bit confused but not asking any more questions. He led the queen out of the palace doors, out through the garden where several palace gardeners were trying their best to tend to the plants in the cold weather. It was not snowing at that particular moment, but a thick layer of frost was on the ground, causing Kristoff to slip slightly.

Finally, he and the queen found a cleared, fenced-in area where men in thick clothing were being lectured by another man who had his back facing the two friends.

"—I know it's cold out, men, but you'll be standing guard at even colder times. Ugh, these new guys don't know what it's like being a _real_ soldier." He muttered the last part to himself, but just loud enough for the new guards-in-training to hear. He turned around and saw Elsa and Kristoff standing a few feet behind him.

"Oh! Queen Elsa!" the man quickly bent down into a ridiculously low bow, then straightened up again. "I did not know that you would be joining us today."

"Neither did I until a few minutes ago," Elsa replied. Then, she nodded towards Kristoff. "You may leave us."

Kristoff nodded to her and walked away, shaking his head slightly as the queen's overly formerly manner. Elsa turned to the man in front of her. "I am here to oversee the training of the new palace guards," she said promptly.

"Um, yes, my Queen, um, just, follow me." The man led her, from the other side of the fence, to a gate which led to the guard's training center. Behind him, the men he had been training were whispering to each other.

Elsa walked through the gate and into the training center, head held high and in a very queenly manner. The whispers of the men grew more intense, but when she walked up to them, they stopped abruptly. All of the men except one bowed immediately. He was staring, transfixed, at Elsa.

This man had unkempt, mousy brown hair and small, deep blue eyes. He was pale and skinny looking, his armor fitting very loosely in the smallest size there was for men. The man was average-sized in height, but still looked very small. And somehow this was the most handsome man Elsa had ever met.

The man training the new guards yelled out, "Come on, you! Bow to your queen!" The younger man jumped and dropped into a clumsy bow, stumbled, and fell. The other men laughed at him, but Elsa gave them a stern look much like one a mother would use on a misbehaving child. They all fell silent at that. Elsa glanced apologetically to the now red-faced soldier, whose face instantly became redder than it already was from his embarrassment.

"Sorry 'bout him," the guard trainer muttered to the queen. "He's the newest one, just moved here from some other country or town or whatever. Clumsy and useless in the army, dunno why we even decided to continue training him." Elsa just cleared her throat at that.

"I have come here, as queen, to overlook your training," she announced to the men. "I should have done this long ago, but the thought never came to my mind. So," Elsa continued, addressing the palace guard trainer. "Carry on."

And they did. The trainer, a man named George Elker, continued drilling the men. Meanwhile, the newest, clumsiest soldier kept looking towards the queen, and got yelled at even more than the others for not concentrating enough. Every so often the soldier would stumble just slightly, which made Elsa giggle, which made him blush, smiling. Elsa continued to watch, not quite understanding what they were doing but watching all the same. It felt good to be overseeing what the men who were going to be protecting her kingdom were doing to train for just that.

"All right, men, we're through for morning practice!" Elker shouted to them, after at least two hours. "Go get some grub and some rest! We'll meet back here in two hours!" There was a collective sigh of relief from the guards-in-training, and they all walked off to the changing rooms. All but one.

Once Elker had left, the man who had been staring at Elsa during the training session came up to her. "Queen Elsa!" he said. "I've heard that you have powers of ice and snow, and, um, I never expected to see you at a training session, and, um, wow, I just—"

"Settle down," Elsa said to him. "Calm down. One thing at a time. Please, you already know who I am, tell me who you are."

"Yes, of course!" the man bowed to her, slightly less clumsily than last time. "My name is Nathan White. I recently came here from the kingdom of Corona to become a soldier here in Arendelle."

"I see," Elsa said. "Well, I hope you like it here in Arendelle. I take it you are staying in the part of the palace set aside for palace guards?"

"Yes… I… um… don't really have anywhere else to go. Um… my parents died a while ago and I've kinda just been on my own" Nathan looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

"I understand," Elsa said consolingly, wondering why an almost complete stranger was telling her this. "Now, go have your lunch, you must be hungry after all that training."

"Yes, ma'am!" Nathan bowed again and turned around, walking to where his fellow guards had gone, looking back every so often to wave at Elsa. The queen stood, smiling a little, and then her growling stomach reminded her that she had better eat lunch as well. She felt much better and even hungrier than usual, as she had not eaten much at breakfast. Elsa turned around and walked back to the castle, humming a little.

This man, Nathan, had sparked something inside of her that she had never known before. And she liked it. Elsa liked it a lot.


	4. Chapter 3: Kaara

**A/N: Okay, this next chapter is kind of short, at least, compared to chapters one and two. Anyway, in case you were wondering, this story will start to get a little more exciting, hopefully starting with the chapter after this one. So, all I have to say is thank you so much for reading and Happy Day!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN **_**FROZEN**_**, **_**TANGLED**_**, OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND NEW CHARACTERS IN IT.**

**Enjoy!**

_**-MagicFireTiger**_

**CHAPTER THREE  
>KAARA<strong>

When Elsa had walked through the castle doors, she saw a very strange sight. Rapunzel and Eugene's horse, Maximus, and the reindeer, Sven, were both balancing enormous baskets on their heads. Behind them walked Olaf, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Eugene, with similar baskets. Pascal was sitting on Rapunzel's, enjoying the ride on a cloth napkin covering the basket. They were all walking out of the castle gates and did not seem to notice the queen strolling by.

Elsa cleared her throat loudly, which made everyone stop and look around at her, almost dropping their luggage in the process. "What are you doing with all that food?" she inquired.

"Well," Anna explained. "Rapunzel had this idea to go and give a little lunch to the children at Arendelle's orphanage, so that's where we're going. I hope you don't mind…. There're still a few baskets back in the kitchen, if you would like to help us. We'll wait for you." Then Sven gave her a look, and she added, "Alright, _I_ will wait for you. Happy, Sven?"

The reindeer nodded and walked off, with the remaining males following after him.

"I'll walk with you guys, too," Rapunzel said.

"And Pascal, TOO too!" Anna said happily, and watched as her sister walked off to the nearby kitchens.

Elsa came back a few moments later carrying _three_ small baskets, one in each hand and the last one on her head.

"Wow, Elsa! I didn't know you could do that!"

"Here, let me take this—" Rapunzel held her basket in one hand, and put the one on Elsa's head on her other hand.

"Thank you," the queen of Arendelle said to her cousin, then added to Anna, "There's one more basket in the kitchen, Anna, if you could—"

"I'm on it!" the princess said, then went back into the kitchens and returned with another basket. "Whew!" she exclaimed. "I dunno how this is possible, and Elsa, you balancing one on your head! Geez!"

Elsa smiled at Anna. Oh, how she loved having her back. She could never get tired of her sister.

"Okay, let's go!" Anna slowly and carefully led Elsa and Rapunzel out the castle gates, through the town square and down a few streets, and to a large building. Elsa carefully set one of her baskets onto the ground in front of them, and then knocked on the front door. A grouchy looking woman opened it and looked at them. Her black hair was put into a messy bun and there were lines under her brown eyes. Then a smile broke over her face, making her look more motherly.

"Ah," the woman said. "You're here for the children. My, what a large amount of food ye seem to 'ave got there." She spoke in a slightly Irish accent. "I'm Alice McGuffins, head of the orphanage here, as you can see." She gestured around the dingy hallway. "Please, follow me," she continued. "The dinin' room's this way." Rapunzel, Elsa, and Anna walked behind her. Elsa was shocked to see that the place was so ragged and filthy. She made a mental note to give the orphaned children here a nicer place to live and eat by having someone clean the place out for them.

"Here we are." They had arrived in a room with a rectangular table in it, covered with a few open baskets of food that had already been brought inside, and plates in front of each seat. The queen and two princesses set their baskets on top of it, Pascal climbing up Rapunzel's arm and onto her shoulder. "The others in your group have brought some baskets out into the courtyard for some of the younger children. The older ones should be comin' here soon to eat."

Just then, just as Alice McGuffins had predicted, a crowd of children aging from around four to sixteen came inside the room in a straight line. They all took their seats at the table and some eager boys with dirt-streaked faces started grabbing some sandwiches from out of the baskets. With a stern look from the woman in charge of the orphanage, however, they stopped abruptly but still looked hungrily at the food.

"First we must give thanks for this food," she said, and all the children bowed their heads and put their hands together into fists. Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel did likewise. Alice gave a quick prayer and then all of the children started eating. All along the table came the sounds of food being grabbed and put onto plates, drinks being slurped, and some chomping and loud chewing. All in all, the boys and girls seemed to be enjoying themselves and eating ravenously.

Alice turned to the three young women and smiled gratefully up at them (she was quite short). "Thank ya so much. This has been wonderful, though, I must say, these children can get kinda noisy with all their chomping an' such." She chuckled a little. "Well, you'd better take those baskets back now, shouldn't you? But first I'll take yer back to those boys and horses and, bless me soul, snowman in yer little party."

"Thank you," Elsa said to her, and she, her cousin, and her sister followed after Alice yet again, out of another door from the dining hall and into a large courtyard with a few children who had taken their food outside. Kristoff, Eugene, Olaf, Sven, and Maximus were standing there, watching as these children devoured mountains of sandwiches and cookies topped with lemonade.

"Oh, hey, guys." Kristoff waved them over. "Shall we go?"

"Kristoff," Anna said to him. "Uh, the baskets?"

"Oh! Right," her fiancé said. Just then, a very young girl came by and tugged on Kristoff's pant leg.

"Thank you for the food, sir," she said nervously, looking down at her toes. The girl had long brown hair and hazel eyes and very rosy cheeks.

Kristoff crouched down and said to her in a quiet voice, "You are very welcome. What's your name?"

"Nya, sir," Nya said, still examining her feet as though they were the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Well, Nya, that's a very pretty name," Kristoff said, grinning. "You can call me Kristoff." Then he gently lifted her chin up so that she could look at him in the eye. "Now, go have some cookies and lemonade," he said and she nodded, blushing and smiling, and scurried away.

Kristoff stood upright again to find his friends and fiancé all looking at him with smiles on their faces. "Yes?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, oh, nothing." Anna turned her head away, smiling, and looked around. "Oh, Kristoff, I can't wait 'till _we_ have kids someday. You'll be such a great dad."

"Ahem." Kristoff blushed and cleared his throat. "Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves, K? So, what next?"

"Let's go into the dining room," Eugene suggested, and the others agreed.

When they stepped inside it was to see all of the older children still eating contentedly, talking or else lost in their own thoughts. They all looked around the room until Kristoff gave a little gasp of surprise.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"Nothing, I—" Kristoff spluttered. "I just…. Hold on a sec, guys." He walked over to the far end of the table to look more closely at a young woman who looked like one of the oldest in the group of children. She had long, unkempt, straight, blond hair, soft brown eyes that made you think of a puppy, and a pale face.

Kristoff walked to her and tapped her gently on the shoulder. When she turned around, he asked hesitantly, "Kaara?"

The girl looked shocked. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, Kaara!" Kristoff scooped her up in a big bear hug.

"Uh, do you two know each other?" This question came from Eugene.

"Yes…. But maybe…. Kaara, it's me, Kristoff, you're older brother!"

Kaara looked even more surprised for a second before hugging him even more tightly. Then she released him. "After all these years, Kristoff?"

"I thought you were… gone."

"No I wasn't, silly," the girl said. "But now you've found me."

Everyone in the room was silently watching this apparent reunion of siblings. Kristoff turned around and realized what they were doing, and grabbed Kaara's arm, then Eugene's. "I'll explain in a minute…. Um, Ms. McGuffins, I need to speak with them back at the castle."

"It's alright, Mam," Kaara added. "I'm safe with him."

Alice just nodded her head silently, still very baffled at this turn of events.

"Thank you!" Kristoff turned around and lead Eugene, Rapunzel, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Sven, Maximus, and Kaara back to the castle of Arendelle, none of them saying a word, which was quite unusual for most of them, especially Olaf.

….

In the large family room Kristoff explained to everyone everything they needed to know.

"Okay, I'll start at the beginning. My dad was an ice harvester and when he married my mother, she insisted on being taken with him on his trips. Eventually, they had me, and a few years later, they had Kaara. Then, for some reason, I can't remember what, my father died. I decided to take on ice harvesting to help take care of my mother and Kaara at a very young age. One day, when I had Sven, we saw you, Anna, Elsa, with your parents and the trolls. Soon after you left, my family became friends with the trolls, and when mother died, they took us in. One day, Kaara got lost and after what seemed like pointless searching, I went back to the trolls. And now I've found her again."

Everyone was dumbfounded by this news, but eventually, Anna spoke up first.

"But how did you remember each other?"

"Well," Kristoff answered her. "We Bjorman's have extremely good memories. It might have something to with the trolls, I dunno."

"Well…. Okay! Strange turn of events, but I can deal with it." Anna stood up and stretched. "Better go and tell that Alice McGuffins and rightly adopt Kaara into our family."

And that is exactly what they did. After quite a bit of talking and planning, arguing and worrying, Kaara was finally out of the Arendelle orphanage and was living with the royal family. They soon found out that she had been almost to the point where Kaara was too old to be living there, and that she would have to find a family and home of her own, but, thankfully, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, Olaf, Sven, Maximus, and Pascal were able to find her. And the ice harvester was overjoyed to have found his long-lost sister.


	5. Chapter 4: Threats

**A/N: Yay, new chapter! This one, just to warn you, isn't as long as the first two REAL chapters (as in not counting the prologue), however, it's still longer than the last one…so, kind of in between. **** Anyway, this chapter will have some more action and maybe even a little suspense at the end, unlike the other ones that I've written. **** Also, I haven't gotten that many reviews lately, not that I'm complaining, but I do enjoy getting continued support on my story. :D Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN **_**FROZEN**_**, **_**TANGLED**_**, OR ANY OF THEIR **_**CHARACTERS**_**. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY.**

**Enjoy!**

**-**_**MagicFireTiger**_

**CHAPTER FOUR  
>THREATS<strong>

"Good night, Eugene."

"'Night, Rapunzel."

"Eugene."

The man turned around in bed to see his beautiful wife looking at him with a mischievous grin on her face. "Yes, my dear?" Rapunzel giggled slightly at that.

"You know what?" she asked.

"What?" her husband said.

"I have decided on my new dream."

"What?" Eugene sat up in bed, looking down at Rapunzel, who was lying snuggly under her bed covers.

"I have decided on my new dream," she repeated, still smiling broadly.

"And what," Eugene said. "Might that be?"

"Eugene, my new dream is _this_." She pointed at her stomach.

"Um, okay?" he said, a little confused.

"Yep," Rapunzel answered. She sat up in bed with him. "So, what about you?" she asked him.

"Honestly, I have no say in the matter, as you always seem to get your way. Plus, I have almost no idea why you are bringing this up now."

"Yay," Rapunzel said, completely ignoring his last comment. Then she snuggled down in the covers. "All right, good night, my dear Eugene Fitzherbert."

"Good night, Blondie." Eugene joined her under the blankets.

"Just, one last thing before we fall asleep."

"What is that?"

"A kiss."

"Well, that is something I would gladly give you," Eugene said, and he did.

Meanwhile, in a room farther down the hall from the guest room the Fitzherberts' were sharing, Elsa was thinking again.

_Okay, so I just met a man today and I feel somehow different about him than everybody else I've ever met. What is this feeling? It's… similar to what I feel towards Anna, but somehow different… a new door being opened for me to go through and explore. But what is beyond that door?_

That night, Elsa dreamed again. She dreamed that before her a door was opening, and Anna was beside it, encouraging her to walk through. It was very bright inside the doorway, and a figure stood inside. Elsa couldn't recognize who the figure was; the light was so bright that she had to shield her eyes and could barely look at the doorway.

And then the light dimmed. The queen slowly lowered her arm and looked up. She recognized the figure to be Nathan White, the young new palace guard. Elsa gasped.

"Go on!" Anna encouraged. "Go to him. You know you want to." She grinned mischievously.

Voices were screaming inside Elsa's head. Some told her to go through the doorway, some told her to stay. It was all so confusing and suddenly, the light grew brighter, blindingly bright, and then—

Elsa woke up again. This was by far the strangest, most confusing dream she had ever had. Suddenly, there was a loud scream from the town of Arendelle. Elsa hurried out of her bed and looked through a window overlooking the town where her people lived. In the distance, she could see red, a flickering flame. It somehow was thrown, and grew in size. It landed on a small cottage nearby the town square and the house caught on fire.

Elsa ran out of her room and out of the palace. Now many houses were on fire, and people were running out of them. And then it started snowing. Naturally, not by Elsa's doing, but the frozen water could not stop the fire. Now it was snowing harder, this time by Elsa's accidental doing.

"Elsa!" the snow queen turned around to see her sister, cousin, Kristoff, and Eugene. The shout turned out to be from Eugene.

"Anna! Kristoff! Guys!" Elsa cried. "Help me!" The fire was growing closer. Elsa quenched some of it with a mini snow blizzard, then ran off into the midst of the flames. Kristoff followed after her and into a house that was aflame, and came out a minute later with a small child in his arms.

"Take her somewhere!" he said, dropping the girl at their feet, and ran off to another house.

"Kristoff!" Anna was frantic. "Where'd he go, oh nuts, oh nuts, oh nuts, come on, ugh, I've gotta go after him!" With that, she took off after her fiancé.

"Anna!" Rapunzel ran after her cousin.

"Dang, now everybody's going after each other!" Eugene was exasperated. Then he realized something. "Where's the frog? Ugh, Rapunzel's gonna kill me!" He picked up the child and ran back into the palace which, luckily enough, had not caught on fire yet.

Elsa ran through the fire, ice protecting her slightly from its unnatural heat. Then she saw a figure in the distance. She ran after it, thinking the figure to be a lost townsfolk. When Elsa came close enough to see, however, she could barely glimpse the shockingly familiar green eyes before a ball of fire was sent in her direction. She ducked, and when Elsa looked up again, the figure was gone.

_No!_ Elsa raced after the direction she thought the person had gone. _I will not let you get away! You tried to murder my sister and me! I will not let you get away!_ She was furious and filled with hate towards the man she could not find.

Then Elsa remembered. _Anna! I must save Anna!_ And then, _Nathan? No… Anna is more important. But… is she?_ She turned around and took off in the direction she had come, calling out her sister's name.

"Anna! Anna, where are you?!"

"Elsa?" It was not Anna that Elsa had found, but her cousin.

"Rapunzel, where is Anna?" Elsa cried over the roar of the fire.

"I don't know!" the Princess of Corona cried. "How are we going to stop this?" she added.

"I really don't know!" Elsa wailed, looking up into the sky. She held her hands up to the heavens. Then came down—_rain?_

"What is this?! It's winter time!" Elsa said to no one in particular, staring at the rain.

"I have no idea!" Rapunzel replied. "But it seems to be working!" The fire was going away, and through the clouds of smoke fogging her vision, Elsa could she figures in the distance. She tried running towards them but she was suddenly so weak, and so tired, and this fire and extreme heat was all too much.

And then all went black.

Rapunzel gasped as her cousin fell to the ground. Immediately, she knelt down and felt for a pulse. She breathed a great sigh of relief as Rapunzel felt life pulse through Elsa's body. _How am I going to move her?_ She wondered. Then Rapunzel heard a cry from in the distance.

"Rapunzel!"

_Eugene._ "I'm over here! Come, quickly!" The rain had stopped suddenly.

"Rapunzel, where are—there you are!" Rapunzel's husband appeared through the smoke, coughing and gasping as though he had been running. He gathered his wife up into a hug and kissed her.

"Eugene, Elsa fainted." Rapunzel gestured towards her fallen cousin.

"Oh," Eugene said. "How are we going to carry her, and—the fire's stopped." The fire had indeed ended, seemingly unnaturally, and the smoke had cleared completely.

"That's great!" Rapunzel was relieved. "But now we have to find the others…. Oh! I didn't see Kaara when we all came out of the castle, do you know where she is?"

"Um, yah," Eugene replied. "She was with the fro—"

"Chameleon."

"Anyway, she was with Pascal," Eugene continued, rolling his eyes. "She should be alright, I couldn't even smell the smoke in our room." At his wife's confused look, he added, "That was where she was…. With the fr—chameleon." He smiled hopefully.

Rapunzel just shook her head and patted him on the back.

"Come on, let's go and find our friends."

….

Anna was trying to hold back tears of pain. The back of her right hand was now red and raw, where it had been burned by the fire that had raged through Arendelle.

"Elsa! ELSA!" Anna cried out desperately. "Oh, Elsa. Where are you?" Anna was in a part of the kingdom she did not know that well. She looked around, and then realized something. "The orphanage!"

The young princess ran towards the Arendelle orphanage, which had been blackened and a little broken, though, thankfully, the fire hadn't been quite as powerful here. She hesitantly opened the door with her left hand, the unburnt one, and found nothing. The halls were eerily silent and still.

Anna couldn't stop herself. She cried. She cried and cried and cried, and dropped to the floor. What else could she do? She was lost in her own kingdom, her hand hurt as painfully as she had ever felt it, and she was all alone. She cried until there were no tears left, and just sat there, slumped against the peeling wall and thinking miserable thoughts.

It seemed like hours later that the young woman was quiet enough to hear something else in the distance. Crying. _Elsa?_ Anna sat up quickly, then clutched her head in pain as it started spinning like a top. When it finally cleared, she wandered towards the sound. She turned a corner, and went through a doorway that had been burned through by the fire.

What Anna saw before her, alas, was not her sister, but a little girl with long brown hair that almost covered her back completely, who was holding onto her legs, clutching them. She silently crept into the room and said a tentative, "Hello?"

The girl turned around and jumped up suddenly, and Anna recognized the tear-streaked face to be that of the little girl that had thanked Kristoff for the food they had brought the day before. She could only see her because of the gaping hole in wall, which shone the early sunshine of a newborn day. Then Anna realized that this young girl was too old, that Nya was only five or six, and she was at least nine.

"Please, don't hurt me!" the girl said in a tight, constricted voice.

"I would never hurt anyone," Anna replied calmly. "Please, um, come over here."

"A-are you s-sure you won't?" the girl asked timidly.

"Positive."

The girl immediately ran to Anna and hugged her around the waist. "Thank you," she whispered.

Anna hugged her back, just as tightly. She was the only thing left to hold on to, and the princess was determined not to let her go.

Alas, that could not last forever, and Anna eventually realized that she had to keep looking for Elsa. "Come on, let's go," she said, grabbing the girl's hand in hers.

"Where are we going?" the younger one asked.

"We're going to find my sister, cousin, her husband, my fiancé, a snowman, horse, reindeer, and chameleon."

"That's a lot of people."

"Yes," Anna replied determinedly. "Yes, it is."

"But—snowman?"

"Anything is possible when you have the Snow Queen for a sister."

….

Princess Rapunzel of Corona had been calling out names for what seemed like hours. Her throat was starting to feel extremely sore from all of the yelling. Eugene had taken Elsa back to the castle already. She looked out onto the horizon and started to see a bit of light there. She let out a deep breath, and was feeling suddenly extremely tired. Eugene had tried to have her head back to the castle for some rest, but the power of pregnancy, and need to be with her other cousin, was extremely strong in her case.

Rapunzel suddenly collapsed into Eugene's arms, exhausted. Her husband held her gently and more securely, then went on his silent way to the castle.

After a few minutes of walking, Rapunzel was almost dozing off when she was woken by a shout of, "Anna! Rapunzel! Eugene!"

"Kristoff," she muttered drowsily. "Eugene—Kristoff—"

"Shh, Rapunzel, your still dreaming," Rapunzel's husband said consolingly to his wife. "Get back to—"

He was cut off by a louder cry of, "RAPUNZEL! EUGENE!" Kristoff suddenly came into view. "Oh, guys, you're okay!"

"Where is everybody?" Rapunzel inquired groggily, now almost wide awake.

"The townsfolk are back at the castle, along with Elsa, Kaara and Pascal. I don't know where anyone else is," Kristoff answered. "Elsa was in your bedroom, on your bed, what was that about?"

"Yah, I took her there earlier," Eugene said.

"Where is everybody?" Rapunzel repeated, and tried to stand up but fell onto Eugene again.

"Shh, honey, we've got to get you back to the castle," he said to her, gently stroking her cropped hair. "Kristoff," he continued to the ice harvester. "I have to go and—"

Kristoff held up a hand. "I know. I'd do the same for Anna. I'll keep looking." He took off in the direction Rapunzel and Eugene had come from.

Rapunzel sensed his presence leave, and then fell into unconsciousness once again.


	6. Chapter 5: Reunion

**A/N: I am on a roll here! This is the sixth chapter and it's only been about a week! :D Well, thanks everyone for reading this, and I'd like to give a shout-out to Evangelionx for "favoriting" my story! I honestly do not really know when you did this, so I probably would have done it earlier had I checked my email, but whatevs. **** So, thanks for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN **_**FROZEN**_**, **_**TANGLED**_**, OR ANY OF THEIR **_**CHARACTERS**_**. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY. ALSO, AS I PROBABLY SHOULD HAVE PUT EARLIER, ANY RELATION BETWEEN ANY OTHER STORIES AND MINE IS ENTIRELY COINCIDENTAL. **

**Enjoy!**

**-**_**MagicFireTiger**_

**CHAPTER FIVE  
>REUNION<strong>

"Anna! Olaf!" Kristoff yelled out their names because that was all he could do. It had been hours since he had seen anyone he knew well, not counting Eugene, Rapunzel and the queen. Finally, out of exhaustion, Kristoff headed back to the castle in defeat. He met Eugene in the entrance to the palace.

"How's Rapunzel?" Kristoff asked with slight concern.

"Asleep," Eugene replied, then heaved a great sigh. "What the heck happened there?"

"I have no idea," his friend answered simply.

"Um, aren't you supposed to be looking for Anna?"

"I…."

"Kristoff." Eugene looked at him carefully. "Is this really you? Are you sure you haven't been inhabited by some evil spirit that just makes you give up on everything?"

Kristoff tried to smile, but couldn't. "You're right. Look after Elsa and Rapunzel!" he called out to Eugene, before dashing off and into the distance.

"Anna! Where are you?" he called out to the world, now in the town square. He held his face in his hands and tried not to cry, but the tears came out anyway, silently washing away the dirt and ash on his hands. He was giving up again.

….

"This way, I think." Anna walked with the girl through many winding streets of the village, realizing just how lost someone could be. Pain shot through her burnt hand and she grabbed it, which did nothing to help.

"Are you all right?" her new friend asked with concern in her bright, hazel eyes.

"Yes—no—oh, I don't know!" Anna was exasperated with herself that everything could go so _wrong_.

"It'll be okay," the girl looked up at the princess and said, "So you're the princess of Arendelle." It was not a question.

"Yes, Princess Anna," Anna replied. "Please, tell me your name."

"I'm Mary."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you." Mary smiled, then looked forward. "I think I know the way to the castle from here!" she said excitedly.

"Really?" Anna said, and stopped walking. Then she realized that not walking was not a very good thing to do in this situation. "Well, lead the way!"

After just a minute more of walking, Anna and Mary heard a faint cry in the distance, "Anna!" _Kristoff_. "Come on, Mary, this way!" Anna pulled the girl in the direction of her fiancé's voice, and suddenly, they saw him: a man, tired from searching for his true love, standing with his hands over his face, tears leaking from them.

"KRISTOFF!" Anna ran to him, letting go of Mary, and grabbed him so tight that even he could barely breathe.

"ANNA!" Kristoff hugged her even more fiercely, and it was a wonder they didn't both suffocate right on the spot. Then he grabbed her head and kissed her.

Mary turned around politely, so as not to have to watch this private reunion of future bride and groom. Her head was turned towards the fjords, and was therefore greeted by the sight of several ships dotting the horizon. Mary was curious as to what these were for, but kept quiet.

Behind her, the kissing had stopped. "Where is everyone?" Anna asked concernedly.

"Back at the castle, except for—" Kristoff's words were cut off as he saw something on the ground before him that he hadn't seen before. A small puddle on the ground, with a lumpy carrot, twigs, and face.

"Olaf!" Anna cried.

"Oh, hey, guys," the puddle said. "Um, yah, I'm kinda in a _puddle_ here, if you know what I mean. I'm feeling really warm so could you maybe—"

"OLAF!" Anna repeated. "Somebody, quick, get Elsa, HURRY!"

"I'll go get her, but she's kinda—"

"I DON'T CARE JUST GET HER OLAF'S _MELTING_!" Anna cut Kristoff off.

"Okay, feisty pants. Hang in there, Olaf." Kristoff set off towards the castle.

"Youch!" Anna cried out in pain as she felt her hand hurt again, as though white-hot fire had just touched it. _Ugh, how long can one night be?_ She wondered.

….

Elsa slowly opened her eyes to see the ceiling of a room before her. The first thought that came to her mind was, _Where am I?_ Then, turning her head, she saw, lying next to her was her cousin. The second though that came was, _Why am I with Rapunzel and why does she look like she's lying down?_ Next Elsa heard a very familiar male voice that seemed to be calling someone's name. Then she realized that it was _her_ name that the voice was calling.

"Elsa!Elsa,_ wake up! Please!"_

She sat up and noticed that she, too, had been lying down on a bed next to Rapunzel, and that Kristoff was gently trying to wake her up. Finally Elsa had a third thought, which was,

"Why am I lying in bed?" She said this one aloud.

"You… I think you fainted," Kristoff told her grimly. "Are you up now? 'Cause Olaf, as he puts it, is apparently 'in a puddle'."

"What do you mean?" _Why do I keep asking questions?_

"Just… come on out here, alright?"

"Alright, just let me—" Elsa was interrupted as Kristoff lifted her up out of the bed. She didn't have any covers on her, unsurprisingly, so it was easier for the ice harvester not to have to get her untangled from a mess of blankets, unlike sometimes when Anna was being overly dramatic and refusing to get out of bed so that he would have to force her out.

"Here." Kristoff carried Elsa out of the large double doors that she soon realized lead to Rapunzel and Eugene's bedroom, and also noticed that Eugene had been silently standing guard over Rapunzel and Elsa while they were unconscious. They went through the winding castle hallways and staircases until, finally, Kristoff and Elsa reached the open palace gates. 

Elsa was craning her neck to see what might be so important out here when Kristoff put her down and she could see more easily. And so, she noticed a puddle of water on the ground, surprisingly with a very familiar face, though slightly distorted, looking at her from off of the ground.

"OLAF!" Elsa cried out in shock, then looked at her sister, who was standing there, holding her right hand. Behind her sister was a little girl.

"Elsa!" Anna said, relieved, then pointed at the puddle with her left hand. "De-melt him! _Hurry!_"

"But—What?"

"Elsa. Please. De. Melt. Ify. The. Melt. Ted. SNOWMAN!"

"Alright, alright, hold on, um…." Elsa looked at Olaf. "Okay, I've never done anything like this before so….Here goes" With a swift movement of her hands, the Snow Queen lifted up the puddle of water and froze him, and he was back to his usual shape, even with his personal flurry hovering above Olaf's head.

Except for the carrot.

"Sven, NO!" The reindeer had appeared out of nowhere and had grabbed the carrot and stuck it in his mouth. Then Sven looked back at Olaf, who was saying, "Now, that's _much_ better. Thanks, Elsa!" Next, much to everyone's surprise, the reindeer opened his mouth and shoved the vegetable back into its rightful owner.

"Thank you, Sven," Kristoff said to the reindeer, who answered back using Kristoff's voice, "You're welcome!"

Anna looked at the two of them exchanging words. "I will never get used to you guys talking like that."

"Whatever, we have bigger problems on our hands." Kristoff looked towards Elsa. "That was no normal fire. What do you think it was?"

"I have a slight suspicion, but we should talk with Eugene and Rapunzel about it."

"Good idea," Anna agreed, then looked back at Olaf and gave him a nice, warm hug (for him, of course, as Olaf was nowhere near warm, obviously (he was made of snow, also obviously)).

"Sven, go back to Max," Kristoff ordered, and Sven reluctantly obeyed.

"Mary, would you like to come with us?" Anna addressed the little girl. Mary nodded her head silently.

So they all walked back to the palace and to Rapunzel and Eugene's bedroom. They arrived to see a still sleeping pregnant woman, lying in bed with the covers showing off her inflated stomach, and a young man, sitting on the bed next to her and twiddling his thumbs anxiously. On a chair near the bed was a young blond-haired girl with a chameleon in her hands.

"You're back!" Eugene said, relieved.

"Yes, and we need to talk." Elsa sat down at the end of Rapunzel and Eugene's borrowed bed.

"Please don't wake her—" Eugene's pleading sentence was cut off as Rapunzel let out an exhausted groan and opened her emerald colored eyes.

"Whasagoinon?" she said groggily, then clutched her stomach, feeling like she was going to throw up.

"Um, you—" her husband was interrupted yet again as Rapunzel barfed all over him.

"Ugh, I'm sorry, Eu—" she threw up again, but, fortunately, that seemed to be all of it, and lay back down in bed.

"I'll get something to clean that icky mess up!" Olaf volunteered, and then ran off and out of the room. He was back in a minute with several washcloths in a basket, which he carried by the handle. "Here you go!" the snowman said in a cheery voice, setting them down beside Eugene, who immediately started cleaning up the mess.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell us, Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

"Say wha?" Rapunzel hoisted herself up, shaking her head to wake herself up.

"Oh, um, apparently Elsa has some theory or something about the fire," Kristoff said, which cleared things up for Rapunzel, who now remembered what had happened the previous night. She looked out of the window to see the sun, which was now almost completely risen, in the sky.

"Go on," Rapunzel encouraged. "I'm awake now."

"Alright….I think that Hans started the fire."

Everyone gaped at her.

"How would that be possible? Hans—blech, I can't even say that name—is in prison, right?" Kristoff said.

"I thought so, too, but I recently received a letter from King Charles of the Southern Isles informing me that a prisoner from there has escaped, and is believed to be on the run with two others. And they all have red hair."

Everybody was shocked to hear this.

"But _how_? All that traitor has is brains, he's got no muscle or… or anything!" Anna cried out in exasperation.

"And how would he have been able to make such a powerful fire?"

"Seriously? I don't believe that he would—that he _could_—stoop that low."

Elsa clutched her head. Everyone was throwing doubtful comments at her and it was killing her. "Please _stop_!" Out of her hands shot ice, which barely missed everybody.

"ACK!" Anna, however, was not so lucky. An icy shard of cold sliced on the edge of her right hand, in the exact same spot that she had been burned. "OUCH, YOUCH, OW, YACK, HURTS, SO, MUCH!"

Mary watched with concern, but did not go over. She liked giving people their privacy.

"Anna, I'm so sorry!" Elsa ran to her sister and hugged her. Anna did not pull back, but hugged Elsa in return with her left and unburnt hand.

"That's OK, it's not your fault!" The princess was crying now.

Rapunzel, not being able to bear seeing her cousins so upset, crawled over to them and hugged them both. Tears flowed from her eyes as well, until, unnoticed by any of them, one drop of water fell straight onto her cousin's wound.

Anna stopped crying and pulled away from Rapunzel and Elsa. She was having a very peculiar feeling, as though the spot on her hand where she had been burned was being heated by a very warm sun. It wasn't unpleasant, just strange and wonderful. Anna stared at her hand in wonder as it healed, and it healed quickly, as though time had sped up by a hundredfold. And then, all was left of the open flesh was a thin scar, on the side of her hand, going from her wrist to the beginning of her pinky finger.

"Whoah," was all the princess said.

Rapunzel gasped. "Was…was that….Me?"

Everyone stared at her.

"Guys, you all know the story of how I used to have magical hair that could heal anything. And of how, even though my hair was cut, I was able to bring Eugene back to life?"

Silence.

"Elsa." Rapunzel directed her question to the queen. "Will you please take us to the trolls?"

"Um, I suppose so…."

"Great, then it's settled." Rapunzel stood up.

"Wait, Blondie, you need to slee—"

"No, Eugene, I can't wait." Rapunzel was determined to find the reason why she had been able to heal two different people without her hair. "And my hair is not blond."


	7. Chapter 6: A Visit With the Trolls

**A/N: I am very surprised with myself. I did not really know I could write that fast. Anyway, this is kind of a short chapter, even shorter than the prologue, but hey, this is the second chapter I'm doing today so ah well! Also, there is quite a bit of explaining going on here, so this chapter is not for the small-minded. (Just kidding about the small-minded part. Please don't take it personally I'm just being silly. :P) ANYWAY, thanks for reading! Also, I might not post for a while due to the fact that I do not have anything else written for this, that tomorrow will probably be a very busy day for me and it is the end of the weekend, and because my only excuse for this chapter being so short is that it is the second chapter I've written today. So, thanks for reading! Love you guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN, TANGLED, ANY OF THEIR STORIES, OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY.**

**Enjoy!**

**-**_**MagicFireTiger**_

**CHAPTER SIX**

**A VISIT WITH THE TROLLS**

"Alright, people, let's go!" It now was apparent to everyone that Princess Rapunzel of Corona could be very stubborn, insistent, impatient, bossy, powerful, and pregnant at the same time. This was more of Anna's personality (except for being pregnant), though, which surprised everybody, especially Anna.

They had gone to the stables to find horses for Anna, Elsa, Eugene, and Rapunzel, who would be using Maximus, while Kristoff had Sven, for their journey to the legendary Rock Trolls. Kristoff had said it wouldn't take that long, fifteen minutes at most on foot, but if they rode fast enough they could get there within five. Kaara and Mary would be staying behind, along with Pascal. Olaf would be… well, no one really knew where Olaf would be, as he had disappeared the moment Rapunzel had decided they were going to see the trolls.

"Is everybody ready?" Kristoff asked, and when they all nodded their heads "yes", he took off, full-speed, and into the forest on Sven.

The others quickly followed after him, Rapunzel on Maximus right behind him. As the ice harvester had said, it took barely five minutes for them to ride through the forest and to a small clearing filled with very round, moss-coated boulders that littered the space. There were also several geysers all around, occasionally spraying up hot mist.

Sven stopped and so did Maximus and the Arendelle horses. Kristoff, Elsa, Anna, and Eugene gracefully slid off of theirs, while Rapunzel had a bit of difficulty. She was very pregnant, after all. Kristoff walked into the middle of the clearing and called out,

"Grand Pabbie!"

After a few seconds, several of the rocks rolled up to them and opened up to reveal stone faces, green clothing that might have been made from moss, and most of them had necklaces with little brightly colored crystals on them. The rocks were all sorts of sizes.

"Grand Pabbie, can we please talk to you… um… in….Private?" Kristoff asked hesitantly, and some of the trolls looked a little sad at this. "It's OK, guys, it'll just be for a few minutes and then we can catch up on things. OK?" The trolls nodded and rolled back into balls.

"What is it, Kristoff?" The biggest and oldest-looking troll stayed behind, looking at the ice harvester and speaking in a deep, kind voice.

"Rapunzel here has a question for you," Kristoff said, gesturing towards the princess. Rapunzel stepped forward.

"Wow. A troll," she said, momentarily caught in the beauty of these magical creatures. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"That's quite all right, my dear." Grand Pabbie walked forward. "What is your question, Rapunzel?"

"Well…. I think I'd better start from the beginning. And so Rapunzel explained her story, of how her mother had been healed by a magical "Sun Flower" while pregnant with Rapunzel, who had been kidnapped by Mother Gothel for her powers and was once again reunited with her parents, after having brought Eugene back to life even though her hair, which had contained her powers, had been cut. Then she finished with telling Grand Pabbie how she seemed to have healed Anna's injured hand.

"Hmm….I see…." The troll scratched his head thoughtfully. He had remained silent and listening while Rapunzel had explained. "Let me see your hand for a moment, my dear." She extended her right hand and he took it, examining it closely for a minute. Then he motioned towards Anna. "Please come here and let me see _your_ hand.

Anna obliged and held out her left hand for Grand Pabbie, who shook his head. "Your _other _hand, Anna." The red-head changed hands and the troll did a similar inspection to the one he had done with Anna's cousin.

"Ah….I see. There is deep magic here, children," Grand Pabbie said, looking at them. "Here, let me explain. Rapunzel, when your hair was cut more than five years ago, the magic that was in your hair disappeared. That is why Gothel died—she had been using your powers from just your hair for those eighteen years you spent with her, and, as the power from that part of you was gone, all that time she had spent using it was gone, and she was as old as she should have been eighteen years before. And when she fell from that tower, all the other times Gother had used the Flower vanished, which is why she turned to dust.

"Now, you would not have been able to heal Eugene if the magic of the Flower only resided in your hair. For part of your power resides inside your heart, and comes out through tears. When Eugene had died, you were so devastated that the person you loved most had gone that your heart cried, too, and magic went through to your tears. So, when one landed on him, the magic was so powerful that it was able to bring him back to life, bring him back from the dead," Grand Pabbie concluded. "Does that answer your question?"

"Um…."

"In short, you still have magic in your heart and through tears filled with love, you are able to heal very serious injuries and illnesses."

Rapunzel stared at him in astonishment. "Wow," she said simply.

Grand Pabbie chuckled. "Well, how about we let everyone else catch up with Kristoff, and then you may go." He nodded at the ice harvester.

"OK, guys, you can come out now!" The rest of the Rock Trolls came rolling up again and began showering Kristoff with questions and greetings, as though they had never been interrupted.

"Kriftoff!"

"How are you, buddy?"

"Hey, when's the big day?"

"We missed you, Kristoff!"

The trolls came up to him and clambered all over him and Sven, and also everybody else.

"Is this your fiancé?"

"You're so pretty!"

"Why is there hair on your chin?"

"I like you, horsey!"

"Why are you so fat?"

Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh at this remark from a young troll. "Well, I'm fat because I'm pregnant!"

The troll looked at her blankly.

"I'm going to have a baby," Rapunzel clarified, which made the troll skip with joy and call out to the others, who came crowding over to get a better view.

"Hey, Grand Pabbie?" the old troll looked over to see Anna.

"Yes?" he asked her.

"OK, um, would you like to be the preacher-guy at me and Kristoff's wedding?"

"Why, of course!" Grand Pabbie was surprised but pleased. "What about the other trolls?"

"Well, I was thinking on inviting them, too!" Anna said happily.

"I'm sure that they will be very happy with your offer." The troll smiled at his future pretty-much-daughter-in-law (Kristoff didn't really have any actual troll parents, as they had all practically adopted him when his mother had died, but Grand Pabbie was special in this case).

Anna bent down and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered softly.

"You are quite welcome, my dear," Grand Pabbie replied, hugging her back. "Now, you best be going, it's almost lunch time."

"Alright," Anna agreed, and noticed her grumbling belly. "Hey, guys!"

Eugene, Rapunzel, Elsa, and Kristoff looked over at her and joined her next to Grand Pabbie.

"Shall we go?" Anna suggested, and the others agreed, all nodding their heads. They all walked up to their horse or reindeer and climbed up, Rapunzel with help from her husband.

"Bye, everyone!" they said simultaneously, waving.

"Bye, guys!"

"See you later!"

"Come back soon!"

The trolls waved back at them and, once the princesses, queen, prince consort and future prince consort had turned around and rode off, rolled back into their balls and back into their spots in the clearing.


	8. Chapter 7: Problems

**A/N: Hi again! So, hope you like this new chapter, it's not as eventful as some of the others but whatevs. OK, here's a shout-out to those who reviewed recently! (I'm in a hurry right now). Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: you know the rest**

**Enjoy!**

**-**_**MagicFireTiger**_

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**PROBLEMS**

Mary and Kaara were visiting the many guest rooms of the palace, keeping the people there company. Most of the homes and buildings had been burned, blackened, or destroyed, so the townsfolk had all been invited to stay inside the palace's large interior. Pascal was in Kaara's hands, happy to be with someone he had made close friends with. Kaara and Mary, too, had immediately struck up a close bond, and even though they had been living in the same orphanage for quite a while, the two had never actually communicated with each other.

"Kaara," Mary said, "let's go outside and see if the others are back yet." Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Rapunzel, Eugene, and Maximus had been gone for at least forty-five minutes.

"Sure," Kaara replied, and led her new friend out of the hallways and through the open gates. However, the sight that greeted them was not that of their friends. It was of several large ships docking on the fjords, and people were climbing out of them. Kaara pulled Mary over to one of them, where a friendly-looking girl was coming out.

"Um, hello?" Kaara said uncertainly to the woman. The girl had curly, crazy, out-of-control, curly, and bushy red hair, much like Anna's, except slightly brighter in color, and round blue eyes. The dress she was wearing seemed slightly out-of-date, blue with some gold in it.

"Yes?" the woman said, then went on without giving Kaara a chance to reply. "Are you Queen Elsa of Arendelle?" She spoke in a Scottish accent.

"No, she's not here at the moment, but, um, I know her."

The woman looked at her. "Who are you, then?"

"I'm Kaara Bjorman, my brother is Kristoff Bjorman and he's soon going to marry Princess Anna, so soon I'll technically be royalty." Kaara smiled hopefully at her.

"Alright, well, I'm Princess Merida of Dunbroch."

"Oh!" Kaara said. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I didn't want to, but me mum made me come here to see a stupid weddin' with the princess and…and…oh." Merida looked confused for a moment, then shook her head. "Sorry 'bout that, anyway, we'll be stayin' at the palace for a few days before the weddin', right?"

"Um, I don't know, but—" Kaara was interrupted as Mary tugged on her sleeve. "What is it, Mary?"

"They're back."

"Who's back?"

"_Them!_" Mary pointed behind them, and Kaara looked in that direction, as did Merida. Five people were riding on horseback towards them, until they were only a few feet away and they all got off the horses.

"Oh! Yah, there's the queen now."

Merida walked straight up to the woman with white-blond hair and stated without hesitation, "Hello. I'm Princess Merida of Dunbroch and I've come for the princess's weddin'."

"Oh." Elsa was surprised at this until she remembered. "_Oh_, my goodness!" she cried, then looked around. "Is anyone else here and oh… please excuse me." She hurried off to the other people who were getting off their boats. Fortunately, Merida's ship was the first one to arrive and only one other ship was there.

An elderly man came off and bowed to Elsa. "My queen, thank you for inviting us to the wedding of Princess Anna. I have come here to represent our kingdom, who is very honored to be trade partners with Arendelle."

Elsa curtsied. "Thank you. Now, I will get you a room back at the castle in just a moment…." After a while, several more ships came and the queen welcomed them to Arendelle. Then she had another problem.

_Where are we going to put everybody? The castle is practically full of Arendellers, and the kingdom is a mess…._ Then Elsa got an idea. She pulled Kristoff over.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We need some place for everyone to stay. Do you think it's a good idea if I…well…."

"If you what?"

"Well," Elsa said hesitantly. "Perhaps I would be able to temporarily fix up the townsfolk's houses with my ice, so that some of them could stay there for the time being."

"That could work." Kristoff looked thoughtful. "Well, you're the queen, so the decision is yours."

The queen took a deep breath. "I'll have to make an announcement, and quickly. Our royal visitors!" she called out. Some of the dignitaries turned around. "Please excuse our town for this mess that we are in. A fire burned its way through Arendelle last night and we have had no time to prepare for the wedding properly. Most of the Arendellers have come to stay in the palace while their homes are being repaired. I have an idea that might work to figure this problem out at least temporarily, so I would like to call a meeting _immediately_."

"Where is this meetin'?" Merida inquired.

"Thank you, it will be in the meeting hall in the castle. Luckily, the fire did not completely reach it, so we can work on fixing up the palace later. Every royal dignitary, please follow me!" Elsa led the way, through the palace gates, down the long halls of the castle, and up a few staircases. Finally, Elsa, with Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, Kaara, and Mary trailing behind her, and following them were the foreign dignitaries. The queen seated everyone and the meeting began.

"First of all, I would like to thank everyone for coming here, and being willing to see Princess Anna's marriage to one of unroyal blood," Elsa began. "Now, I understand that you all must be extremely confused on this whole matter, what with the fire and all and really no place for you to stay. All right, now here is my idea. But before we get to that, you all must know that I have the powers of ice and snow, is that correct?"

Everyone nodded or said, "Yes" in reply.

"Well, I have had the idea…." Elsa looked uncertainly around everybody, all looking at her, siting at the end of a long table, and took a deep breath, preparing for the people's answer. "I have had an idea," she repeated, "that I should use my powers to temporarily fix up the townsfolk's homes, until the wedding. I am sure that none of you would wish me to postpone the wedding for a longer time yet. Most of the Arendellers would go back to their homes and you would all take a place here."

"Wouldn't your people like to know about this first?" the voice came from a blond-haired duchess from one of Arendelle's trading partners, sitting nearby Elsa.

"I will talk to them about it as soon as this meeting is over," Elsa replied calmly.

"Well, OK," the girl said, sitting up a little higher in her chair.

"Are we all agreed?" Elsa continued, looking around at the dignitaries. Most of them nodded their heads, some reluctantly, but still some seemed to think that this wasn't a good idea. All in all, however, the majority seemed to be agreeing with the queen, which relieved her. "I will go and speak with the rest of Arendelle now, please stay here for the moment. I will have the cooks bring some hot chocolate and soup. Thank you." The queen curtsied quickly, then hurriedly walked out of the room.

"I'll help you." The voice came from Kaara, who was right behind Elsa.

"Thank you," Elsa said gratefully, then picked up her long skirts, which were actually her white nightdress, as she had not had time to change her clothes before they left to see the trolls. Surprisingly, no one had left a comment about it.

They traveled through the halls and to the large section in the palace filled with guest rooms. They went from room to room, telling the townsfolk of Elsa's idea. Many were reluctant to agree, while others, who believed more wholeheartedly that Elsa was not dangerous, were all right with the idea. However, one problem still remained.

"But it'll be so cold!" one little villager boy pointed out, rubbing his arms with his hands just to enhance what he was saying.

"Oh." Elsa had not quite though of that. Just then, into the room came Rapunzel and Eugene.

"We thought we might help," they said in unison.

"Well, we've come upon a problem that somehow everyone looked over," Kaara said.

"Yes?" Rapunzel inquired.

"The ice is, well…." Elsa's statement lapsed into silence.

"Cold," Kaara finished for her.

"Hmm…." Eugene rubbed his goateed chin thoughtfully.

"I have an idea." Everyone looked towards Rapunzel. "Well, Elsa, you know how the fire stopped with rain and it's winter time so it should have just snowed you know?" She said this very quickly.

"Come again?" Elsa said.

Rapunzel took a deep breath and put her hands on her stomach. "OK, so, you know when the rain put out the fire last night?"

"Yes," Elsa said.

"Well, it's winter right now. It snows; it doesn't rain."

"OK?"

"So, I think that _you_ might have made it rain."

Elsa looked at her in astonishment. "What?"

"I said—"

"No, I mean, that's impossible. I've never made _liquid _water, just _solid_ water," Elsa said, trying to see how it was possible that she could make it rain as well as snow.

"Well, we pretty much live in a world filled with magic, and now it seems like the impossible isn't so unreal," Rapunzel continued. "I mean, look at what I was able to do to Anna and Eugene! I healed them with my tears even after my hair was cut. And all those stories I've read—they _are_ stories, but somehow they seem so _real_, and magical, which I know is off subject but whatever."

Elsa looked at her. "But _how_?" she asked, holding her face in her hands.

"Where is this going, anyways?" Eugene asked.

"I think that Elsa might be able to make ice that isn't cold," Rapunzel answered simply.

"You aren't serious, are you?" Eugene said incredulously.

"I am, Eugene, and you'd better believe it!" his wife said, looking and sounding suddenly fierce. "Anyways, Elsa, you should at least _try. Try_ to make ice that isn't cold, just like _you_." She smiled at her cousin encouragingly. "I _know_ that you can do this."

"But…." Elsa looked at her hands. "Alright…." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, concentrating on warm ice. The queen held out her hands in front of her and willed herself to use her powers. Out of them shot ice, forming a heart on the ground in front of her. The townsfolk watched in awe; they never would get used to their queen being able to make ice and snow out of nothing.

Rapunzel tried and failed to crouch down properly enough to touch the shape. "Ugh, definitely one of the minuses to being pregnant," she muttered to herself.

"I can try," volunteered Kaara, who bent down and touched the heart. "Oh! Still cold." She looked at Elsa. "Try, um, making another one," she suggested.

"No, I—"

"Elsa?" The familiar voice distracted the Snow Queen, and she turned around to see the new soldier.

"Nathan," she replied weakly.

"I heard 'bout what you're trying to do, from over there." He pointed towards the back of the crowd of people. "Elsa, you can do it. I know you can."

Suddenly, a wave of emotions came flooding over the queen. Looking into those blue eyes, Elsa just couldn't do it. It was strange, really; Nathan White was encouraging her to make ice that wasn't cold, but she felt like doing the opposite. Gathering her skirts around her, Elsa turned around and fled, running out of the room and through the palace halls to her bedroom, and, throwing herself onto her bed, Elsa cried.


	9. Chapter 8: A Sisterly Bond

**A/N: New chapter time! Wow, it seems like it's been a while since I last posted, but it's only been two days! Anyway, this chapter is the longest one so far, I think, so yah. Maye you like long chapters, maybe you don't, but if you're like me, you'll kind of like it neutral like in this one… :P **** :D Here's a shout-out to all those who have reviewed so far, so thanks! Also, in reply to the guest Ilovepuppies review, (you'll have to read it for my reply to make any sense, and just in case you were wondering) Elsa **_**does**_** like Nathan, as I hope should be clear enough in the second (or third, if you count the prologue) chapter. And, Elsa cried because she was very overwhelmed and tired, what with the fire and all, and she had never been in contact with "lovey-love" like that before, and all that. Hope that clears those things up for you and all those who were wondering the same thing. **** So, thanks for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN **_**FROZEN**_**, **_**TANGLED**_**, OR ANY OF THEIR **_**CHARACTERS**_**. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY.**

**Enjoy!**

**-**_**MagicFireTiger**_

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**PROBLEM SOLVED AND A SISTERLY BOND**

After what felt like hours, Elsa sat up and looked around her bedroom. It was dark outside; she seemed to have fallen asleep. Elsa took a deep breath and decided to see if she could do what she had been attempting to do earlier, but this time without fail. With a wave of her hands, she created a sculpture of another heart on her bed. She reached out to touch it and was astonished to see that it was not cold. Then, a thought came to her, as though someone else was speaking to Elsa inside her own head,

_Your powers are growing. That is why you are able to make rain, and ice as warm as a spring day. _You_ are changing._

And Elsa believed what the voice was saying. Taking a shuddering breath, she crawled out of bed, taking the heart with her, and walked into the hallway. She seemed to see Anna and Rapunzel, sliding down the hallways again, on their way to breakfast that seemed a lifetime away.

Then Elsa heard voices that were definitely real, coming down the hallways, gradually getting louder.

"So the dignitaries are all in one room?"

"Yah, thankfully they're all OK with it. At least, most of them are."

"Should we go wake Elsa up?"

"No, she needs some downtime. She's been awake for hours and must be feeling stressed out. We _all_ have been up for hours."

"I wish we could do _something _to help."

"It was my fault."

"No it wasn't, Nathan, it wasn't _anybody's_ fault."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do. I wouldn't lie to you. I wouldn't lie to anybody. I _don't_ lie to anybody."

Then there was silence, and then seven people rounded the corner. Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, Kaara, Mary, and Nathan all stopped in their tracks when they saw Elsa standing in front of them, a literally "frozen heart" in her hands.

"Elsa!" Anna ran up to her older sister and hugged her. Elsa patted her on the back with her free hand, and then said to the group at large,

"I did it." Elsa held the heart-shaped ice up in front of her. Anna reached out to touch it and found to her joyful surprise that it was not cold.

"You did it!" she cried. "I didn't think you could, I mean, I knew you could I just—I dunno you just—"

"Anna." The queen touched her sister's shoulder gently. "It's OK. What time is it, anyways?"

"It's about eleven o'clock, according to my pocket watch," Eugene said to answer Elsa's question, taking the watch out of his, well, pocket, and flipping it open.

"Then how long have I been asleep for?"

"A few hours, we expected you to be in there for more, though," her cousin replied. "So, are you going to try 'icing' the villagers' houses?" Rapunzel made quotation marks with her fingers when she said the word "icing".

"I suppose so, but—" It was then that Elsa realized that Nathan was there. He had been in the back of the crowd of people and not saying anything once he had seen her. "Nathan?"

"Oh, yah, he told us how you guys know each other," Mary said, which surprised everyone; they had been given the impression that she was not one to talk much.

"Oh, really?" Elsa raised a questioning eyebrow at Nathan, and he nodded. "Well, OK."

"Yes, and Elsa." Anna walked over to her sister, and whispered into her ear, "He's such a sweet guy. You sure are lucky." She smiled mischievously.

"Excuse me?" Elsa said to her, slightly louder than a whisper. She gave Anna a look.

"Well, the way he talks about you, and the way he looks at you, and the way you looked at him, it's kinda almost obvious that there's something between the two of you."

Elsa cleared her throat. "Yes, well, back to the matter of the houses. I don't know if we should do it now, it's really quite late, and I heard you saying that the royal visitors are in one of the rooms. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Kaara replied. "They're in the largest bedroom. Also, we were wondering, to give everyone more space, if maybe we could switch our own rooms up a bit."

"And?"

"Well, we were thinking that you, Anna, Mary, and I would all sleep in your room together, Kristoff would move to the smallest room, and Rapunzel and Eugene—well, they would just stay in their own room," Kaara said.

"I'm alright with that," Elsa said.

"Great!" Anna, Kaara, and Mary said at the same time.

"Shall we all just rearrange the sleeping quarters and go to bed?" suggested Elsa as a great wave of tiredness swept over her as though the last few hours of rest she had gotten had been nothing at all.

"Oh, we already did that!" Rapunzel said enthusiastically.

"OK, I must have just not noticed anything." Elsa yawned.

"I'll go back to the soldier's headquarters," Nathan said.

"Wait, weren't they burned through during the fire?" Eugene asked skeptically.

"Oh."

"I think we have a room set aside for them," Kaara said, then her eyes widened. "Oh no, I don't think there's enough room for Nathan. When we Mary and I visited them, they said that he couldn't be there because he wasn't a real soldier or something, I don't know."

"How rude!" Rapunzel said indignantly.

"I know."

"But where'll he go?" Eugene asked.

"He could stay in my room," offered Kristoff. "I wouldn't mind sharing."

"Then it's settled," Elsa said decidedly, clasping her hands together.

"OK, I'll show you where my room is," Kristoff said, leading Nathan away.

Then Mary's face suddenly looked very upset.

"What's wrong, Mary?" Rapunzel asked in a concerned voice.

"My sister—where is she?"

"Sister, what sister?"

"Her name is Nya, she's five years old!" Mary was looking frantic now. "I completely forgot about her! Please excuse me." She ran off in the direction she and the others had come from, to the rest of the rooms of the palace. Anna ran after her.

"Speaking of forgotten people, where's Olaf?" Kristoff said. "I haven't seen him for hours."

"I have no idea," Eugene said in reply. "But look!" The remaining women in their group had all gone after Mary without a word. "Come on!" He, along with Kristoff and Nathan, advanced to find them.

"Mary, come back!" Anna called to the little girl.

"I have to find my sister! She's in one of the rooms _somewhere_. She has to be." Mary whispered the last part to herself and continued running towards the sleeping quarters.

Anna gave a great burst of speed and, turning the corner, she nearly tripped over Mary. "Mary!" she cried.

"What?" the girl sniffled.

"Please explain to me what in the world is going on!"

"OK," Mary said, sitting up; she had fallen over, and though she didn't get hurt, she was crying. "I have a little sister named Nya. She's five years old and we lived at the orphanage together. And then, when the fire started, she ran out and we got separated. I don't know where she is and I completely forgot about her! I _have_ to find her!" Mary finished, distraught.

"I know how you feel," Anna said consolingly. Just then, Elsa, Rapunzel, and Kaara rounded the corner.

"Mary, are you OK?" Rapunzel tried to scoop the little girl up in a hug, but didn't succeed that easily.

"No, but I have to find my sister!" Mary quickly explained to the other three women what she had told Anna.

"Well, come on!" Elsa said, leading the way. And so, silently as they could, the five girls began their search. Soon after the three men found them and started looking with them. Before they began, however, Mary told them what Nya looked like: a small five-year-old that, according to friends at the orphanage, looked just like her older sister. They decided to separate to help calm Mary faster, and did so. Kristoff went with Kaara, Eugene insisted upon going with Rapunzel, Anna went with Mary, and Elsa went with Nathan.

And so the search began.

….

Kristoff and Kaara had decided to start with the room right across from the one that Eugene and Rapunzel were going in, the one that was right in front of where they had split up. They slowly opened the door, which thankfully did not creak in the slightest, and peeked in. Kaara carefully stepped through the crack that was the opening and easily got through; she was quite skinny, not unhealthily, but just right for her. Then Kristoff opened it a bit wider for himself and stepped through sideways.

Brother and sister carefully took the candle from beside the doorway and Kristoff lit it. Not very brightly, but light enough so that they could see their way through the dark room; this one didn't have any windows and therefore the light of the partially full moon did not penetrate to the room. From their small portion of light, the two could see many large beds lined up one the walls near each other, with one family on each bed or close friends, obviously the same gender, slumbering peacefully together.

"I would expect her to be with a group of children," Kaara whispered to her brother.

"Yah, let's check."

However, after a quick search through the large room, they realized that the small girl was nowhere to be found. The two silently crept through the beds and out of the door, closing it gently behind them.

Meanwhile, in the room right across from them, Rapunzel and Eugene had found that they were in the room with the royal dignitaries having come to see Anna and Kristoff's wedding. They noticed the red-headed princess of Dunbroch, Merida, whom they had met while Elsa was in her room, lying on her bed. Her hair was even crazier than before and her arms and legs were lying around at odd angles. She reminded Rapunzel of someone she knew, and after thinking about it for a moment she realized that it was her cousin, Anna, that she was thinking of. Chuckling softly, Rapunzel nudged Eugene in the ribs.

"I don't think and orphaned girl would be sleeping in here," she said in a very quiet voice.

"You're probably right," Eugene whispered back, and after a quick glance around the moonlit room, he took Rapunzel's hand in his and led her back outside to search a different room.

…

Anna and Mary had gone into the room next the one Rapunzel and Eugene had been searching in. They didn't need a candle, of course, because of the moon shining through the window which had dark blue curtains hanging from the sides. The shadows around the room were a little scary to them at this time of night; it was nearing midnight. They began looking throughout the room, holding each other's hands for comfort. Anna's gaze searched the beds covered with families and children.

"I don't see anyone," she said in as quiet a voice as possible.

"What?"

"I mean, I don't think I see your sister Mya."

"It's Nya," Mary corrected softly, and tried to hold back her tears, sniffing a little.

"Oh, sorry," Anna whispered back, and hugged the girl. "Let's keep looking."

They did. Anna and Mary searched the room as much as possible, scanning every corner and watching for signs of movement. Once, a little boy on a bed with his parents and a baby turned over in his sleep and scratched his bottom absentmindedly, but did not awake from his slumber. This was fortunate for the two girls, for though Anna was the princess of these people, it would not be very pleasant for them to wake up and find two strangers wandering around the room, even if it was her.

However, Nya was nowhere to be found, and her sister almost cried again before Anna scooped her up with all of her strength and hugged her and kissed her forehead. Then, carrying Mary, Anna stepped out of the room and into the hallway.

….

Elsa and Nathan had decided to search the room right across from Anna and Mary, and right next to Kristoff and Kaara. Their search was slightly awkward, as no one seemed to know what to say; however, there wasn't any real need to talk, only they wanted to converse with each other about something or other. Anyway, there search continued. Nathan had, for some reason, brought a candle with him, and matches, and so he lit one. At least, he tried. Elsa giggled a little at Nathan's clumsiness, but not meanly, for which he was grateful. _That's a first_, he thought to himself and grinned. Things seemed a little less awkward after that.

However, this first match did not quite catch on fire. Nathan tried another, and then another. Finally, on the fourth one, the match caught on fire and he put it to the candlestick which brought fourth light to the two people. They carefully stepped through the pathways between the beds. Elsa noticed almost immediately that they were filled with children, which made her think that they must be from the orphanage.

Nathan and Elsa silently decided to search different sides of the room; the candlelight was thankfully enough for that. So they did, both looking carefully at each slumbering child to see if they could recognize anyone to be Nya from Mary's description of her. They had been in the room for barley a minute, however, when Nathan gave a small gasp of surprise and jumped slightly.

"What is it?" Elsa asked in a hushed voice, walking through the pathway that was in between the many beds.

"A—a—"

"A what, Nathan?"

"Snowman! It's _alive_!"

"What?" And then Elsa saw it. Standing guard over a small brown haired girl was Olaf, not sleeping, as snowmen can't sleep, but watching her silently. "Olaf!" she said in a surprised voice, trying not to speak too loudly.

"Oh, hi Elsa!" the snowman whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here, Olaf?" Elsa asked.

"I made a new friend and she wanted me to protect her from monsters while she was asleep! Her name's Nya and she's really nice."

Elsa gasped, then looked at Nathan. "Should we wake her up?" she asked hesitantly.

Nathan just shrugged. "Let the snowman do it."

"OK!" Olaf gently prodded the little girl with one of his twig fingers. After a minute of this and nothing happening except her yawning in her sleep, Elsa started to grow impatient.

"Could you maybe, um, do it a little faster, Olaf?" she said.

"Oh, sure!" The snowman then stuck his tongue into Nya's ear. Or at least, part of it. A tongue from a snowman isn't very long. Snowmen don't have tongues unless they're alive. Olaf was.

The little girl woke up with a start, rubbing her eyes. "Five more minutes…" she said drowsily.

"Gotta wake up, Nya!" Olaf said to her.

"Why—oh!" Nya looked up in surprise from her place on the edge of a bed filled with little girls. "Hold on a sec!" And, one by one, she nudged her friends awake and told them that she might be gone for a while and not to worry. They all nodded and went back to sleep, barely noticing the queen, soldier, and snowman. "We're going someplace, right?" Nya said to them.

"Yes!" Elsa said, relieved. "Come with us, hurry!"

They all walked out of the door to find Rapunzel and Eugene standing in the hallways, having just come out of the room they had been searching.

Rapunzel noticed them and gasped. "Nya! You found her!"

"Yes, we did, now let's go and get the others." Elsa led them to the next two rooms. In the first one they found Kristoff and Kaara, who were greatly relieved that they seemed to have found Nya at last. Then they went into another guest room to find Anna holding Mary in her arms, who had tears dripping down her cheeks.

Anna had a very similar reaction to the one her cousin had had and, gasping, nearly dropped Mary. The girl looked up and saw Nya. She jumped out of Anna's arms, literally jumped, and raced over to the other little girl, scooping her up into a huge hug.

"Nya," she whispered.

"Mary," her sister whispered back.

"I missed you."

"I couldn't find you in the fire."

"But now—"

"Now we're back together again."

"Yes we are."

Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, Elsa, Kaara, and Nathan watched this sisterly exchange in silent joy, the first five remembering a very similar time from two years before and very happy about it indeed.


	10. Chapter 9: A Normal Princess Morning

**A/N: Hello again! Hope you like this new chapter. Again, not one of the most eventful chapters, but still pretty cute, I think. **** :P :D Anyway, here's one thing I'd like to say, as I should have said before. There was someone who reviewed saying that they're glad I read their story, but it was posted as a guest, so if anyone could let me know who posted that review, then that would be great! ;) So, thanks for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN **_**FROZEN**_**, **_**TANLGED**_**, OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY. AND, AS I KEEP FORGETTING TO SAY, ANY PART OF IT THAT IS IN ANY WHAT WAY RELATED TO ANY OTHER STORY IS ENTIRELY COINCIDENTAL.**

**Enjoy!**

**-**_**MagicFireTiger**_

**CHAPTER NINE**

**A "NORMAL" PRINCESS MORNING**

Now, finally, Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Kristoff, Eugene, Kaara, Mary, Nya, and Nathan were able to have a long-awaited sleep; at least, for most of them. As planned, Elsa, Anna, Kaara, and Mary, along with Nya, would be sleeping in Elsa's bedroom; Kristoff and Nathan would be sharing one; and, of course, Rapunzel and Eugene would still stay in their own. Olaf had decided to watch over the two little girls in their shared bed; he could not sleep, as a snowman. And so, all of the humans slipped off into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. The queen was the first one to wake up, for which she imagined was because of the long nap she had had the day before. Elsa stretched and sat up in bed, looking down at her younger sister, who was snuggling under the covers with her, which Elsa thought peculiar. Then she decided to wait until everyone had woken up before heading down to breakfast, which is when she remembered exactly _why_ Anna was sleeping next to Elsa.

"The dignitaries," she thought out loud.

"What?" The voice came from Olaf, who had been staring at Elsa.

"The dignitaries who've come for Anna and Kristoff's wedding."

"Anna and Kristoff are getting married?" Olaf looked puzzled for a moment, and then his face broke out into a broad grin. "Oh, yah! I forgot!"

Elsa giggled a little at this. Olaf reminded her so much of Anna when her sister had been a little girl. "Yes, Olaf, and today we have to fix _everything_ so that Anna can have the perfect wedding." Then her stomach gave a low growl. "Oh! We'll have to provide everyone with breakfast…that'll be difficult. Then again, I would expect that everyone would have had to have eaten _something_ for dinner last night…." Her words lapsed into silence.

Olaf looked at her blankly. "OK," he said uncertainly.

Elsa shook her head. "Never mind. I hope they wake up soon."

Just then, Elsa heard a great big yawn coming from the direction of Mary and Nya's bed. She yawned, too, because once you've heard a yawn, or seen someone yawn, or even just heard or read the word yawn, you, well, do just that: yawn. While she yawned, Elsa looked over and saw Mary sitting up in her bed, stretching her arms out.

"Good morning," Elsa said to the girl.

Mary replied, "Morning, Els_aww_," whilst simultaneously yawning. Of course, the Snow Queen couldn't help but yawn again herself.

"How was your sleep?" Elsa asked.

"It was good," Mary said, and then giggled. "Elsa, your hair."

Elsa slowly climbed out of her bed to look at herself in the mirror. Her white-blond hair was all over the place; not literally, of course, but it had mostly come out of its braid and the queen now realized that she had an extreme bedhead.

"I only thought Anna got these!" Elsa said, surprised. "I never get them! And oh, she'd be proud!"

"Speaking of Anna…." Mary looked over and saw the Arendelle princess was slowly rising from her pillow like a zombie. Her hair, too, was unsurprisingly a humongous mess that would be fit for an army of rats. It was just as bad as Elsa's.

Anna blinked open her eyes sleepily and looked up groggily at her sister. Then they opened up wide as her blue-green eyes met Elsa and her hair. Anna's mouth dropped open in a perfect comical O. "What happened to your _hair_, Elsa?" she asked in astonishment.

"I think it might be something to do with having slept with you, Anna." Elsa smiled mischievously. "But, honestly, I do not know."

"Whoa," was all the princess said. She turned her head around to see Olaf, who was waving at her. "Oh, g'mornin', Olaf."

"It sure is!" the snowman said enthusiastically.

After a few more minutes, Kaara and Nya finally woke up and the five girls decided to change and go find their friends.

"Alright, Kaara, would you like to borrow one of my dresses again?" Kaara had been using Elsa's dresses ever since she had been brought back to her brother, which hadn't been very long at all, as a matter of fact.

"I suppose so," Kaara replied. "Sure, thanks."

"As a matter of fact," Elsa continued. "You may have some of these dresses for your own! This is much too many for me alone, and I daresay you've ever had a dress as nice as these…. No offense." The queen looked a little sheepish.

"None taken," Kaara said to her. "Now, who will change first?"

"I don't think anybody except you, Anna, and Elsa will be getting different clothes on," Mary remarked.

"Hmm, you're right, Mary," Elsa realized, putting her hand under her chin. "We'll have to do something about that, now, won't we? Just a moment, please." The queen walked over to the big double doors that were in her room, and to a small side table beside them. She opened the doors. On the slightly charred wooden table stood a small bell, which Elsa took and rang. The bell gave off a soft, musical tinkling noise that rang very loudly.

A minute later, a servant Gerda came by. She curtsied and then said, "Yes, ma'am? What can I do for you?" If she was surprised that her queen's hair was such a mess, Gerda didn't say anything in any way.

"I need to see a selection of Anna's and my old clothing," Elsa stated firmly. Gerda curtsied again and walked off, back the way she had come.

A little while later, the woman came back to the door, which was still open. Everyone was sitting on Elsa's bed, chattering away while they waited for Gerda.

"Here you go, ma'am," she said, setting a basket of young girls' clothes onto the bed. "Can I get you anything else, ma'am?"

"No, thank you," Elsa replied. Then she called the servant back. "Hold on a moment, Gerda, there actually is something I need."

"Yes?" Gerda inquired, smiling.

"The royal dignitaries will need breakfast, and so will the townsfolk. How will we be feeding them?"

"Well, as you know, the palace has quite a large supply of food. We've been giving them a small portion of it; not what they usually have, of course, as the fire destroyed most of Arendelle's food supply," Gerda continued, looking a little sad at this. "But that is how they were able to have dinner and such the other day. We will be doing the same today, and I am afraid that the royal family will have to not have such feasts for a little while. But we should still have enough to host a proper wedding. Is that all, ma'am?"

"Yes, I think so. Thank you so much, Gerda!" Elsa said to the older woman, who curtsied again and went out the door.

"Now!" she continued. "Mary, Nya, you get to pick out one outfit each to wear today and keep forever."

Both girls looked as though Christmas had come early, along with their birthdays.

"Really?" Mary asked in astonishment.

"Yes, really," Elsa replied. "Now, here." She proceeded to carefully take the dresses, socks, hats, and other clothing out of the basket and setting them gently onto the bed. There lay an assortment of beautiful clothing, with soft blues, greens, pinks, reds, oranges, yellows, purples, every other color you can imagine, and what seemed like hundreds of combinations of them.

Mary and Nya stared at them for a split second before instantly grabbing a bunch of the clothing and looking at them carefully. After what seemed like enough time for Elsa to have built her ice palace again, both girls had a dress exactly their sizes held out in front of them. Mary's was a beautiful blue of the finest satin, with swirls and curls and intricate designs of a deeper shade of the color. Nya had chosen a yellow and pink dress with decorative blue flowers that seemed to dance around the cotton dress.

"This one!" they cried simultaneously, and then giggled.

"All right!" Elsa said, clasping her hands together in satisfaction. "_Now_ to get dressed."

The five girls decided that, to make things faster, Elsa would help Mary get changed, Anna would help Nya, while Kaara would get dressed in Elsa's bathroom, insisting that she would take forever. Elsa and Mary waited patiently outside the doors with Olaf to keep them company, while Anna dressed into one of Elsa's dresses just for the sake of not wanting to disturb the people sleeping in her room, and helped the little girl joyously put on her dress. Nya instantly proclaimed her new clothing item the most glorious thing she had ever seen, and bounced around, making it slightly harder for Anna to put it on her.

Next, Elsa and Mary stepped into the room, after Anna and Nya had come out of it, both beaming broadly. Elsa helped Mary into her new dress, and then, with her face turned towards the beautiful paintings Rapunzel had made on the walls years ago and away from Elsa, the little girl waited for the queen. She quickly decided on a simple dark green dress that would show up very well against the snow now whirling through the air outside. Then they all brushed each other's hair in a sort of circular train of people, with Elsa brushing Nya's, Nya brushing Anna's, Anna brushing Mary's, and Mary brushing Elsa's.

Finally, after Kaara came out of the bathroom with a pretty yellow dress on, she, Elsa, Anna, Mary, and Nya were ready to wake Rapunzel, Eugene, Kristoff, and Nathan up. They ventured swiftly down the hallways to Rapunzel and Eugene's room. Then, Anna knocked on the tall double doors.

"I forgot you knew how to knock!" Olaf said, laughing. "Silly me!"

Everyone smiled at this, but did not say a word, except Anna, who remarked, "Of course, Olaf, who doesn't?" Then she giggled, not meanly, but because she just loved the snowman so.

Just then, the door opened to find Rapunzel, with her hair as neatly brushed as possible (it couldn't really be much changed, as it was now very short and very spiky and fly-away-y). Her emerald colored eyes were sparkling as though they were real jewels, her cheeks were very rosy, and her soft lips were turned up into a pleasant smile. She managed to pull off wearing her purple and white dress wonderfully, besides the fact that she was extremely pregnant.

"Rapunzel, you're beautiful!" Anna remarked in awe, looking at her cousin.

The Princess of Corona blushed. "Thanks. Come on, I was just about to wake Eugene when you came." She led them inside the large room, which was also filled with her artwork that had been done the last time she had visited. Luckily, it was not very much damaged at all by the fire, and the pretty suns and fairies and flowers were as noticeable as ever. On the bed was a very much asleep man, snoring with his stomach on the bed and his head turned to the side.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel said sweetly, coming up to him and poking his arm with her finger. "_Eugene_!" The princess became more insistent. However, the snoring man snoozed on, unaware that his wife was silently walking over to the side table beside the bed. He was unaware that she was stealthily scooping up the small chameleon that was lying on a tiny bed up into her hands, and of her walking quietly over to him. He was still unaware of her as Rapunzel sneakily set Pascal onto the side of his face that was facing upwards, and unaware of anything at all except his frying pan filled dreams up until the point where the chameleon stuck its long, sticky tongue into his ear.

"_YACK_!" Eugene Fitzherbert cried out in shock as he sat up backwards in bed, rubbing his ear tenderly as Pascal the chameleon crawled back onto Rapunzel's arm and up her shoulder, smirking at him. "Honestly, one would think that you hadn't done that a million times before!" He turned around and gave Pascal an indignant look, to which the chameleon just smirked more smugly. "Frogs," he muttered, shaking his head.

"You would not get up any other way, and he is a _chameleon_." Rapunzel and Pascal's faces were so alike in smugness and superiority at this moment it was a wonder that Eugene didn't cower.

The man cleared his throat. "Anyways, wha—oh." He had just noticed their company. "Good morning, guys. How'd you wake up?"

Kaara, Elsa, Mary, and Nya all looked baffled at this. "Excuse me?" Kaara said.

"Oh, never mind," Eugene said, waving them off. Then his stomach gave a huge growl.

"Let's go wake up the others and get something to eat," Rapunzel suggested, to which everyone else agreed very heartily. Then, with Eugene insisting that he did not care that he was still in his pajamas, they all went to find Kristoff and Nathan in one of the smallest bedrooms in the palace. Fortunately, both of them were awake and dressed. And so, the party of friends headed off for breakfast in the large dining room: Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Kristoff, Eugene, Kaara, Nathan, Mary, Nya, and lastly, Olaf.

The group arrived at their destination to find the dining hall quite filled with people. All of the townsfolk were there, with the royal dignitaries set off in their own end of the extremely long table. The friends walked towards that end, however, not before several Arendellers had begun bombarding them with questions, greetings, and general talk.

"My queen!"

"When are we going back home again?"

"This castle is _huge_!"

"How was your sleep, your Majesty?"

Elsa, of course, did not have time to reply to all of this, and, to be polite, she merely nodded her head to each of the people while continuing walking at the head of her party. She led them to the far end of the table where the royal visitors sat, eating sugar-sweetened porridge as like the rest of the diners. Finally, they arrived, which all of, or, at least, most of, the royal dignitaries noticed.

"Queen Elsa!" A woman that looked as though she could be the age of the Queen of Corona, with long, dark hair, stood up.

"Hello!" Elsa said, and quickly found a spot for her and her quarry to sit down, which was at the very head of the table. Surprisingly, there was enough room for all ten of them to sit down, including Olaf. A few people had given their surprise at seeing a living snowman earlier, and some were still getting over the shock of it.

Before the friends were bowls of porridge and started to eat. Elsa, who had never been very fond of the food, was surprised to find that it tasted rather good this morning. No one else cared except Eugene, which was unsurprising. He was often very picky when it came to food. Rapunzel wolfed hers down, Anna ate ravenously, Kaara chewed slowly, Mary and Nya ate theirs in approximately thirty seconds, and Kristoff just… ate.

After a while, the townsfolk and royal visitors seemed to be growing restless. Elsa was finished by now and decided to get going on the matter of the houses. She stood up and all went quiet, except for some boys who had been throwing food at each other for about a minute until their parents stopped them. Finally, everybody was looking at her expectantly while they waited for their queen (or, in the case of the royal trade partners, well, royal trade partner) to speak.

Elsa cleared her throat. "As you all must know," she started, looking around at the many, many pairs of watchful eyes. "I have had an idea to temporarily fix the townsfolk's homes with ice that is not cold to give the visiting royals a more comfortable and proper place to stay, and for the wedding preparations to go on as planned. I have finally been able to make, if not warm, at least room-temperature ice. I would like to go forward with this project today, and right now, if possible. Are we all agreed?"

Most of the adults nodded their heads, and so did some of the older children; the younger ones did not care in the least. Somebody even said, "Better now than never, aye, Percy?" Elsa was relieved, even though she had almost known that they would.

"Thank you!" Elsa sat back down into her seat and breathed a great big sigh. Today was going to be a long day.


	11. Chapter 10: The Houses With Ice

**A/N: For the first time in forever, I am posting a new chapter! For the first time in forever, this is all I have to say!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN, TANGLED, OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY.**

**Enjoy!**

**-**_**MagicFireTiger**_

**CHAPTER TEN**

**THE HOUSES WITH ICE**

Once everyone had eaten their fill, the townsfolk, royal dignitaries, and royal family and friends had all gathered around one Arendelle house. This cottage was the most burnt, blackened, and destroyed one in all of the town, with barely anything left in it. Elsa looked around at all those she could see, and then said to the watching crowd,

"Are you ready?"

The people gave a great combined shout of, "Yes!" Elsa stepped forward. Closing her purple eyelids, she took a deep breath and concentrated on making ice that was not cold. She held out her hands in front of her and opened her blue eyes to stare straight at the severely damaged house. And then, with a grunt of concentration, Elsa the Snow Queen lifted her hands up as though she were holding something heavy, and as her hands rose so did ice, covering the sides of the house. She closed the rooftop with a flourish of her hands, leaving ice in the exact same shape that the house had been before.

"It won't melt!" Elsa said to the crowd, which had given a great cheer of satisfaction. A young boy raced up to the ice house and touched it with his hand. He was pleasantly surprised to feel no coldness whatsoever, as though it were made entirely of glass instead of ice.

"It isn't cold!" the boy shouted, which made Elsa feel relieved and she beamed. She couldn't believe her luck.

"Thank you!" she said, and then hesitated. "Hold on a moment…." She waved her hands again and another layer of ice appeared on the first, making the things inside the house just shadows underneath the ice. "There!" Elsa continued. "That's better for privacy, isn't it?" The crowd laughed a little bit here and there. "Now! To the next houses!"

Elsa walked over to the cottage right next door, which was almost equally as battered as the first. The family who lived in the other one went to their home and was amazed to find that there was even a working door with hinges, so that they could get inside. The queen did the same as she had done before, to which some of the crowd clapped and cheered as the next family entered their newly repaired home.

"This is amazing!" Rapunzel muttered under her breath, however, it was loud enough for her husband to hear.

"I know," Eugene said to her, making her jump slightly. "The only time I've ever seen anything more—more—just _more_ was when Elsa made her ice castle."

"Yes," Rapunzel said, sighing. Then she gave a little gasp of surprise as she felt something move inside her. She felt her stomach and looked at Eugene excitedly. "I felt a kick!"

Eugene looked at her in astonishment. Rapunzel took his hand and moved in onto her huge belly. "You feel it?" she asked, giggling a little, as her husband looked at her with warmth in his eyes. "Oh, Eugene, I can't wait to be parents." She sighed happily as she watched Elsa construct another huge section of a cottage.

Her husband grabbed her head gently and kissed her, and neither of them cared that they were in the middle of a large crowd of people… they were just happy to be with each other.

Anna watched on as her sister, the Snow Queen, continued walking around one of the Arendelle neighborhoods, fixing the houses with two different layers of ice. She looked up at Kristoff, who was standing next to her, and kissed him on the cheek. He looked down at her, smiling.

"What was that for?" the ice harvester inquired teasingly of his fiancé.

"Nothing," she replied, but grinned up at him with that beautiful smile he had always adored.

"OK," Kristoff said, and held Anna close.

Elsa looked around again at all the watching people. She had built five ice cottages and was getting tired already. She hoped her powers wouldn't give out on her. Concentrating, Elsa reconstructed another home and walked on to the one right across from it. It seemed to be the tallest one on the street.

The queen raised up her hands again and made another new home. The large family walked up to it to open the door (after thanking her very much, of course). However, when a young girl about Mary's age reached out her hand and touched it, she found to her surprise that it was cold. She drew back her hand.

"What's wrong, dear?" her mother asked, looking at the girl closely.

"It's cold," her daughter replied simply.

"What?" Elsa walked over to them and the house and touched the wall. It was cold, indeed, not that she minded, of course, but she knew that anyone and everyone else would. "Oh!" she said, surprised. "Let's see about fixing that…." With a flourish of her hands, Elsa gathered the ice up into the air in the form of snowflakes and after a moment, they became as one and then _poof_! It disappeared.

Elsa remade the home and put a privacy layer of ice over it, and the little girl reached out to touch it again. This time, she opened the door and stepped inside, saying loudly over her shoulder, "Thank you, Queen Elsa!"

Elsa smiled and said, "You're welcome!" Then, she continued onward.

It took a long time to finish "icing" all of the houses, much too long for anyone to want to read every tiny little detail of it. So I shall just continue on to the very last one.

The Snow Queen had reached her final destination. It was the orphanage that she, Anna, Rapunzel, Kristoff, Eugene, and all their animal and snowman friends had gone to very recently, as a matter of fact. The crowd surrounding her now was very small. Indeed, it only consisted of the orphaned children who lived there, the woman named Alice McGuffins who worked there, and a few helpers here and there, and such. However, some other people whose houses had already been repaired had decided to watch Elsa create more magical homes, and though most of them had already gone back to the castle, some royal dignitaries were there as well.

It was about afternoon time at the moment, and the sun was shining its bright rays through the clouds hanging high in the air onto the crowd. Snow had started falling earlier, so there was a slight covering of frost on the ground; however, it had since ceased to do so for a while. There was a chill in the air that was not coming from the "ice houses"; as a matter of fact, if anything at all, it was warmth, for many of them had fires started inside them that would fortunately not melt the magical ice.

Elsa looked around at everyone again and cleared her throat. "Before I continue," she started, to which made everyone look at her. "I would like to say 'thank you', thank you to all those who have come this far and having this much faith in me, the 'Snow Queen'. Thank you for believing in me." With that, she waved her hands up into the air and after a bit of flourishing and fancy movement, there stood the orphanage. The spots that had been damaged were filled, and it seemed that the whole thing was glistening in the nearly afternoon sunlight, seeming to stand guard for all of the other ice houses around it. Then Elsa closed it up with a final swoop of her hands, and another layer of ice covered the first. The crowd cheered.

The Snow Queen turned around to see beaming faces, everyone laughing and clapping and roaring their approval. She couldn't help but grin herself, and knew that everything was going to be fine, just fine. It was just a normal fire that had swept through their town, and she had merely imagined seeing that traitor throwing that ball of fire at her. Her town was beating this, _she_, Elsa the Snow Queen, was beating this… whatever "this" was. But she knew that nothing could let the town of Arendelle and all of its friends down.

Finally, with a look of consent from Alice McGuffins, the children from the orphanage ran to the door and opened it, rushing inside. However, there were a few stragglers hanging around outside. Kristoff, who noticed this, bent down to look at Nya, straight in the eye, just like before.

"Why don't you go inside and play with your friends?" he asked her, his brow crunching up in concern.

Nya giggled in a sweet, tinkling voice, then looked down at her toes. "All of my _real_ friends are you."

Kristoff felt a sudden rush of affection for the little girl. "Well, you've gotta go back to the orphanage so that a nice family can adopt you," he said gently.

"But I want _you guys_ to adopt me," Nya insisted, finally looking up at the ice harvester. Kristoff looked at her, and the emotions that were inside him were too complicated to be described, but an expression came onto his face nevertheless.

"Oh, Nya," Kristoff said softly, looking into those bright, hazel eyes. He hugged the little girl close. They seemed to be making a very close bond.

"_Please_, Kristoff," she begged him. "Adopt me!"

Kristoff chuckled. "We'll see. Hold on a sec." He walked over to Elsa. "Hey, Elsa."

The queen turned around to look at him closely. "Yes?" she inquired.

"Elsa, I—she—Nya, well, she wants—"

"I want you to adopt me," Nya stated, looking up at the others. Apparently, she had sneaked up behind Kristoff without him noticing her.

Elsa looked shocked slightly, and then her face broke out into a broad grin. "Well, I think we can arrange that."

"And Mary, too," Nya added, then squealed with delight.

The queen giggled a little, and then said, "Where is she, anyway?"

"I think Mary went inside the orphanage." Eugene and Rapunzel popped up beside them. "What's this about adopting Nya? You aren't, I hope?" He looked at his wife in horror. "We haven't even had our first child and you want another one? You have no idea what it's like to stay with little kids all day long, no idea whether something might happen to them or—"

"Eugene," Rapunzel interrupted. "What's wrong?"

"Well, you know I honestly don't know if I'm ready to be a father, right?"

Rapunzel nodded.

"Well, I'm afraid that something might happen to our child or—I dunno—I just…."

"Eugene," Rapunzel said consolingly. "Where's this going?"

The prince consort took a deep breath. "When I was back at the orphanage," he started, looking around at everyone gathered. "I used to be best friends with this younger kid, Jake. I was like an older brother to him. Until—until…." Eugene took another, even deeper breath. "Until, one day, when we were just playing around with Flynn Rider stuff, and he got hurt and… there was nothing we could do…. He just…." Suddenly, Eugene broke out crying, tears pouring down his face in a very un-Eugene-like way. "He was gone."

"Oh, Eugene!" Rapunzel held her husband tightly. "I won't ever let _anything_ happen to our child, not if I can help it."

Eugene grasped her as though she were a life preserver that had been thrown out to him at sea; of course, there was no such thing as those at that point in time as far as I am aware, but you can imagine him like that all the same. Rapunzel and Eugene embraced and kissed each other for a long while.

Finally, they both calmed down.

"Whoa, are you guys OK?" Anna had popped up beside them.

"I think so," Elsa said hesitantly in reply. She related what she and Kristoff had just witnessed.

"Oh, my goodness!"

"Yep," Kristoff said.

"Well, at least everyone is alright now, right?"

"I think so." Rapunzel pulled away from her husband. Eugene nodded at her, sniffling a little.

"Great. Let me go speak to Ms. McGuffins about adopting Nya and Mary somehow," Elsa said, and those who had not realized what was going on gaped at her.

"We're going to adopt them?" Anna asked excitedly.

"Yes, um, I think that there'll be two new princesses of Arendelle!" Elsa said to her.

"Oh, WOW!" Anna jumped up and down. "Let's go get Mary and Ms. McGuffins!"

"All right, come on." Elsa led the way to near the orphanage door, which was where Alice was standing. "Excuse me, Ms. McGuffins," she said to the older woman, who looked up at her through her soft brown eyes, which crinkled into a warm smile.

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"I have decided that the kingdom will be having two new princesses, Princess Mary and Princess Nya from the orphanage," Elsa stated calmly.

Alice looked very surprised. "Really, my queen? So suddenly?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it can't wait." Elsa spoke kindly and to Anna, a bit too formally.

"Well, all right, then!" Alice said. "I see you've got Nya there, but what about Mary? Also, I won't have you have any trouble in adopting them. You are the queen, after all." She was starting to look quite flustered.

"Oh, thank you!" Elsa said, beaming. "We'll go get her."

However, the friends did not have to search long. Mary was just behind them, and it seemed she had heard everything. Her face was ablaze with happiness. "Oh, yes!" she cried excitedly, and hugged them all. "I would absolutely _love_ to be part of your family, and I don't care if you're royal or not!"

"I do!" Nya said stoutly, folding her arms. "I've always wanted to be a princess."

"Well, now you get to be one!" Rapunzel replied, smiling and laughing.

The adoption of Mary and Nya went quite the same as getting Kaara back. A lot of fussing and worrying and such, but they got to it just the same. The two sisters now had a bedroom of their own, to share, and they were allowed to keep all of Elsa and Anna's old clothes. The townsfolk had their homes again, the royal dignitaries were able to have private sleeping quarters, and everyone got their old rooms back. Anna and Kristoff's wedding preparations would resume, meanwhile. Everything was perfect.

However, the invisible threat of Hans, and his want for revenge, hanging in the air, was soon to get in the way.


	12. Chapter 11: A New Day Begins

**A/N: Well, as you guys have been simply **_**begging**_** me to post a new chapter, I have succumbed to your power and am now posting. (Please don't take that to be rude—just silly. :D) It will not be for a couple of chapters before I get to more action and such, but at least this one is cute and hopefully a little bit funny! :D So, thanks for reading and here's a shout-out to Cup 'O Tea Hatter **_**and**_** this 'Zoe' person whom I **_**obviously**_** don't know for reviewing. Thanks so much!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN **_**FROZEN**_**, **_**TANGLED**_**, OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY. ALSO, ANY PART OF MY IT THAT IS IN ANY WHAT WAY RELATED TO ANY OTHER STORIES IS ENTIRELY COINCIDENTAL.**

**Enjoy!**

**-**_**MagicFireTiger**_

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**A NEW DAY BEGINS**

It was early the next morning when Anna awoke to a knock at her bedroom door. She had gone back into it, since, obviously, her room was not in need of the townsfolk anymore.

"Who is it?" she asked groggily, sitting up in bed and giving a huge yawn.

"It's Gerda, your Highness," came the familiar voice from outside of the room.

"Oh, yah?" Anna said, rubbing her eyes open and stretching widely. "_What_ is it?"

"The royal seamstress would like to see you, ma'am."

"And?"

"And she wants to fit a wedding dress onto you," Gerda said.

Anna's eyes popped open wide as she remembered. "Oh, wow! I forgot!" She pulled back her very messy hair and climbed—or rather, _jumped_—out of her bed. "OK, I'll be out in a sec!"

"All right, Princess," was Gerda's reply as Anna ran to her closet and pulled out a dress at random, hurriedly pulling it onto herself. She then proceeded to grab a nearby brush from her dresser, which happened to be Rapunzel's for some mysterious, unknown reason. Next, in what seemed like a matter of seconds, Anna tackled her unruly hair and put it into her usual two braids.

Finally, the princess slammed the door open and flew out, turning around to see Gerda. The older woman seemed not to be surprised in the least that Anna had just opened the door in a very un-princess-y-like way, and just stood by, watching calmly.

"Follow me, miss." Gerda led Anna through a few of the long hallways and to the sewing room. In it were three very, very tall connecting mirrors, which were facing a raised platform. There were many shelves and drawers, where the royal seamstress had her things. The shelves held an assortment of many fabrics and cloths, ranging from plain cotton to the finest silk. The royal seamstress, Mrs. Turner, was standing in front of a set of open drawers, bent over with her back facing Anna and Gerda. The servant quickly went out of the room.

She turned around to face them and her face broke out into a pleasant smile. "My Princess, please come in." Anna did so. Mrs. Turner turned around again and gestured towards the wooden drawer. "I've just been looking at the dresses you can choose from, here."

Anna grinned at her and looked inside the drawer. Inside it was a large variety of white dresses. She took one out and, unfolding it, and saw that it was indeed a beautiful dress, with lace and long, elegant sleeves. Slipping it onto a wooden hanger, Anna put it onto a hook protruding from the wall. She then did the same with the other dresses with several other nearby hooks.

"Hmmm," Anna said. "They're all really pretty!" She laughed.

Mrs. Turner beamed. "Thank you, ma'am!"

"Now all I have to do is pick one of them!" Anna carefully inspected each one of them, and narrowed her choices down to three very gorgeous gowns. One of them had a thick sash that tied in a bow on the back, and was made out of silk and puffy sleeves. She _loved_ wearing puffy sleeves whenever she could. Another had even puffier sleeves, and the skirt part was very big and, in Anna's opinion, marshmallow-y as well. The last one had sleeves that were probably around an in-between amount of poof-y-ness, and also had a sash, but the bow tied in the front. The skirt was simply beautiful, very waterfall-like and flowy.

"Oh, I can't seem to decide!" After another moment or two of thought, Anna then said. "But actually, I think this one"— she held up the last dress—"will be the best." She smiled as she showed it to Mrs. Turner.

The seamstress beamed even more broadly. "Why, that's my favorite one, too! Now, come over here." She took the gown from Anna and led the princess to the platform. Mrs. Turner then proceeded to help her take her original outfit off and slip the gown on. Then, she started pinning parts of it in place and looking around at it, making sure that the dress fit Anna nicely.

After just a few minutes of this, the princess started feeling extremely bored. She looked out of a nearby window, which brought slight complaints from Mrs. Turner as Anna turned around. The sun shone brightly threw it, and the occasional bird would flutter past. She could just hear the song it would be singing, making her want to sing, too, which just made her even more impatient to get this whole experience done with.

After quite a long and big sigh escaped from Anna, Mrs. Turner said to her in a reassuring voice, "I'm almost done here, Princess."

Anna tried to give a warm smile, but all that appeared on her freckled face was what looked like a pained grimace. "Thanks, I didn't know it would take this long."

"It often does, miss," the seamstress replied. "It often does." Then she giggled a little.

"What's so funny?" Anna inquired curiously.

"Oh, mofink." Mrs. Turner's mouth was at that point full of pins and her words were muffled slightly.

"You know, that never works on my sister," Anna said, grinning mischievously. "I've said 'it's nothing' to her a thousand times before, but whatever I'm hiding won't stay hidden for long. And I'm afraid that in that sense, we are both very much related, so if you could _please_ tell me what exactly 'nothing' is, I would be very thankful and happy. I'm really bored, too," the princess added with a '_humph_' of dissatisfaction.

Mrs. Turner couldn't help but laugh. Luckily, the pins were no longer inside her mouth, and she was not in any danger of accidentally swallowing any. "Oh, all right, I'll tell you. It was when I was fitting a new dress onto a certain princess of DunBroch, Princess Merida. I had been hired to make one for her fifteenth birthday. When I arrived there, Princess Merida did not arrive in the fitting room on time. She finally came in after around half an hour, and I could tell that she did not want to be fitted as she was being practically dragged into the room by her mother, Queen Elinor. Then, after a glare from the queen, she jumped so forcefully onto the platform I was to fit her on that it seemed to move. And it was made out of _stone_!"

Anna snorted at this, but kept listening as Mrs. Turner fitted her and told her tale.

"Yes, indeed," the seamstress continued. "It might have just been my imagination, but I could see that this young princess had quite a character. Anyway, I helped the dress onto her, a pretty dark blue one that brought out the color in her eyes. During the whole encounter, she held quite still and I was very much surprised to find that whenever I poked a pin in, accidentally, of course, Princess Merida never even flinched.

"However, there were watchful eyes around us. All of a sudden, with a loud _bang!_, three little boys, the princes, jumped down on top of my head from the rafters in the ceiling! It was quite incredible, really. Merida was laughing her head off and her beautiful dress started ripping, it was a very tight one. I, of course, was extremely shocked and almost stuck all of the pins into myself. Merida seemed not to mind herself that she was being practically stabbed all over.

"Well, the dress was ruined, and I explained to the queen what had happened; she had come rushing in from who knows where seconds after the princes had fallen, or jumped, I don't know exactly which, on top of me, and one on Merida, too! Sorry, I forgot to tell you. Anyway, I then found that Queen Elinor is _very_ resourceful, and gave me the idea to stitch up the ripped parts of the dress with golden materiel. Isn't that smart? So, while she was lecturing the boys, no doubt, I did just that, and Princess Merida's dress was from then onward used for when she went on adventures and rouge, dirty rides on her horse.

"There's you done, now," Mrs. Turner then said, and helped Anna down from the platform. The princess was in a fit of giggles, as she had been trying to hold in the entire time the seamstress had been telling her the story. She then assisted Anna in the process of getting out of her wedding dress, which now fit her perfectly. Then, with the princess still laughing, Mrs. Turner put Anna's original brown and white dress back on.

Finally, the princess had calmed down enough to curtsy to the seamstress, and, still hiccupping, she exited the sewing room. Turning around in the hallway, Anna noticed how hungry she was. She must have been in that room for at least an hour. She decided to walk back to the section in the castle with the bedrooms to see if her friends and sister—wait, sister_s_—Mary and Nya were part of her family now! Anna still couldn't believe it, it was all too magical and unreal! No matter, she would go and meet them.

As the princess walked through the long hallways and up a staircase, she admired the paintings and suits of armor and comfy sofas and intricately carved and designed doors lining the walls. She loved the palace, and her kingdom. It was a beautiful, magical, and also very mysterious place. And she liked that a lot.

At last, Anna had reached the hallway dedicated to the royal family's bedrooms, including the nursery that she and Elsa used to share that was now inhabited by Mary and Nya. She went to the door to her older sister's room and knocked. However, there was no reply. Anna slowly opened one of the doors and looked inside. The walls in Elsa's room had a background color of light blue, and many pretty murals that covered the walls. These had been done by Rapunzel more than two years before, after Elsa's coronation and during the time that the cousins had gotten to know each other better. However, the large room was empty of any Snow Queens.

Closing the door, Anna reflected on what it had been like before then and shuddered inwardly. Being all alone was not something she wanted to think about right now, and instead thought about happy things, example, having two new sisters, Mary and Nya. Speaking of which, Anna decided to go and see if they were in the nursery.

She stepped across the hallway to the room and knocked. Yet again, nothing. "Mary, Nya?" Anna called through the thick wood, and, still getting no answer, she opened the door to find still no human life. By that, I mean no _human_ life. There was, however, some snowman life.

"Oh, hi, Anna!" Olaf called enthusiastically. He was bent over, picking up some toys from off of the ground.

"Olaf!" the princess cried out in surprise. "Why didn't you answer me when I knocked and called out?"

"Well," the snowman replied, standing up straight with two dolls in his arms. "I must not have heard you when you knocked! I was humming. And, as for calling out, you called Mary and Nya's names, silly! You didn't call _my_ name, so I didn't call back!" He said all this very happily.

"Oookaaay, then," Anna said, wondering about the amount of actual logic a snowman could have. "Well, do you know where Nya and Mary are?"

"Oh, I think they went down to breakfast!" Olaf said. "I said I would clean up their toys for them, and Mary said, 'Oh, you don't have to, Olaf!' But I said back, 'Yes, I do, you are the princesses and therefore _I_ must clean up your messes for you!' See?"

"Ah," Anna replied, still pondering on Olaf's brain size. "OK, then I will just go down there and meet them!"

"OK!" Olaf said excitedly. "Happy eating!" And with that, he continued clearing up the mess of toys on the floor and piling them inside an enormous toy box, also known as a wooden chest.

Anna turned around and, closing the door behind her, she walked out of the room and to the dining room, where she hoped that her friends and family were. Along the way, she noticed 'for the first time in forever' how long and tiresome it could be to get around the whole place.

Finally, Anna arrived in the dining room, and ran across the aisle between the table and chairs and wall to get to the end. There sat Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, Nya, Mary, Kaara, and Nathan, who had since then been staying in the ice harvester's room until the soldiers resumed practicing. Nearby them were the royal dignitaries, who would be sharing meals with Arendelle's rulers. Anna pulled out a chair next to Kristoff, which had been empty and saved for her by her fiancé.

"Hey," he said, his voice slightly muffled by the food he was eating. "How'd the fitting go?"

"How did you know I was being fitted?" Anna inquired.

Kristoff shrugged and said, "News gets around here really quickly." He chuckled.

"Well, anyway," his fiancé said, pulling a plate of eggs in front of her and putting some onto her plate. "It went well, the seamstress visiting from one of our trade partners told me this really funny story."

"What was it about?"

Anna recounted what Mrs. Turner had told her, to which brought about everyone's attention. Most people chuckled and laughed. And then Anna realized something.

"That was _you_, wasn't it?" she pointed down the table to a red-headed young woman, who was visiting along with the other royal dignitaries. Anna started laughing. "That was _you_, _you_ were the one with the three brothers!"

The woman grinned broadly and nodded. She had been one of the ones who had laughed the hardest, almost howling. _Literally_. "Yes, that was me!" Princess Merida of DunBroch said in a Scottish accent. "Oh, those wee devils, I'll never forget that day!"

And then everyone was laughing all over again, which made Anna wonder if this table was some sort of magical tool that always made people laugh at breakfast time, because it seemed to be doing that quite a lot. Of course, that would not be possible, but it was fun to think about, anyway.

Anna quickly ate enough of her food so that she had about a full of a stomach as everybody else. Of course, not counting Rapunzel; she was eating for two now.

"So, what are we doing today?" Anna inquired of her cousin, who was, as a matter of fact, on her other side.

"I don't know," Rapunzel replied, turning her face from her food to look at her. "I think, because you got so behind in preparations for the wedding, we're cramming it all into a few days. Oh, I can't believe you're going to be married so soon!" she said as an afterthought, sighing contentedly. "Anyway, I'm pretty sure that after breakfast you, and anybody else you want, I suppose, will be figuring out what the royal cooks and chefs are going to be serving at the wedding."

"OK, that sounds about right. Thanks, Rapunzel!"

"Sure," she replied, smiling, and then dove back down into her pancakes.


	13. Chapter 12: The Day Continues

**A/N: OK, now if you are like me, then this chapter will end with very much suspense and funniness. This'll probably seem like a longish one, but a lot of it consists of short conversation. Now, I'd like to give a shout-out to this Zoe person, whom, again, I **_**OBVIOUSLY**_** don't know, to this Kaitlyn person whom I still **_**OBVIOUSLY **_**don't know, to the guest Ilovepuppies, to MagicIceDolpin, and to a guest, who all reviewed! Thank you again for your support on my story, it helps keep me going (even though just plainly this story itself keeps me going, too.) **** :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY DISNEY STORY INVOLVED HERE, OR THEIR CHARACTERS. THERE WILL BE A LOT OF OTHER DISNEY PRINCESS STUFF IN HERE. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY.**

**Enjoy!**

**-**_**MagicFireTiger**_

CHAPTER TWELVE

THE DAY CONTINUES

One by one, or sometimes in groups of two or three, the visiting royal dignitaries left the table to wander around the castle or the town of Arendelle itself. Rapunzel and Eugene stayed behind, though, as they were, of course, Anna and Elsa's cousins and were very close, for the other wedding preparations. And so, when the palace cooks and such came by to clear up the dishes and remaining food, the servant Kay came by. He asked Elsa if everyone was ready for the food testing, and she said yes, that they were. Kay then bowed and left to inform the rest of the cooks in the kitchen to bring out some ideas for the wedding dishes.

After a little while of waiting, the table had been cleared and through the door to the kitchen came the palace cooks and chefs, some carrying plates of different foods and some with simply rolls of parchment and quills. They all took seats by the royals and soon-to-be royal (Kristoff) and also not-so-royal-at-all-but-merely-recent-friends-with-a-bunch-of-royals (Nathan).

"All right," Kay, who was also sitting by them, started. "Now, I presume that all of you will be helping deciding what we are to serve for the wedding, am I correct?"

"Yes, what are we starting with?" Elsa inquired regally.

"I believe that is up to the bride and groom," Kay said, smiling at Kristoff and Anna. "What food shall we decide on first?"

"Desert, definitely!" Anna said enthusiastically. "OK, we'll make absolute _sure_ to have ice cream, cinnamon rolls, um, let's see….Oh! Of course! And _chocolate_!" She said the last word as though it were something heavenly, which it was to her.

"What about the cake? What kind would you like it to be?" one of the cooks asked, after having written down what the princess had said with his quill, which he had dipped into an ink jar that was on the table.

"Chocolate, of course!" Anna said.

"Um, Anna," Kristoff said uncertainly. "I don't know how to break this to you, and I honestly have no clue as to why you don't already know this, but—"

"What, Kristoff?!" Anna asked, suddenly looking comically terrified. "What is it?!"

"Anna, I don't like chocolate," Kristoff stated blankly, looking at her.

"You don't _what_?!" Anna was now looking murderous.

"Seriously, Anna, you've known the guy for, like, two years and you never knew that he doesn't like chocolate?" Eugene asked. "Even _I_ know that, and I haven't seen him for those same two years!" He looked incredulously at them both, before rubbing his arm after Rapunzel punched it.

"_Eugene_! You are being tactless!" she said under her breath to him, and then smiled sheepishly up at the others.

"What? I just—"

"_Anyway_!" Rapunzel continued as though nothing whatsoever had happened. "Back to the conversation. What'll we do about the cake?"

"Maybe one half can be chocolate, and one half can be vanilla." The suggestion came from Mary. "When my parents were still alive, they told me that that was what they did for their wedding."

"That's a great idea!" Anna looked relieved. "OK, a cake that is one half chocolate and one half vanilla. Oh, and guys," she continued, looking towards the cooks. "Make sure to add fondant roses, and fake pearls, and a lot of different pretty designs on it, too."

They all smiled at her and nodded, some of them taking notes on their own sheets of parchment.

"Great!" Elsa smiled, clasping her hands together. "Now, also, what flavors of ice cream are we having?" she inquired of Anna…AND KRISTOFF. We must not forget Kristoff.

"Um, I was thinking chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, you know, the usual." Anna shrugged.

"Great!" The chefs and cooks wrote down their notes again.

"Now, what about the actual food?" Eugene asked.

"Oh, no food, please don't talk about food!" Rapunzel cried out suddenly, her face going slightly green. "Sorry, I think I'm gonna be sick." And so, with the help of her husband and a few cooks, she walked—or rather, waddled and slouched—her way to the servants' bathroom, which was much closer than the one she and Eugene were using.

"OK, then!" Anna said in an unsure tone of voice. "I think we can go on without them. It's OK. Anyways, now for normal dinner, I suppose, for afterwards. We'll be having soup, roast, salad, noodles, all the good stuff," she continued excitedly.

"Got that…" came a mutter from one of the chefs taking down the notes of the orders. "And everything else you like? Kristoff, too?"

"Yup," was Anna's reply. "I think that's it, guys!"

"Yes, I believe so," Kay said, standing up from the chair he had been sitting in. "All right, I think we'll be meeting down here in a few hours, after lunch, to do some more of the minor details of the wedding, right?"

"Yes, thank you!" Elsa said, also getting out of her seat. Her friends and family did likewise.

The kitchen staff all bowed or curtsied, and then exited to the actual kitchen. Kay joined them and Elsa, Anna, Kaara, Kristoff, Mary, and Nya were left alone in the room. Just then, Rapunzel and Eugene came back, along with the two cooks who had gone with them. Rapunzel looked refreshed and happy as ever.

"So, what do you want to do now?" she asked of her friends.

"Well, it snowed last night," Elsa said slowly. "I suppose we could—"

"Great!" Anna interrupted. "Let's go play in the snow!" With that, she grabbed everyone in reach and ran out of the room. The people left behind, not counting the two very helpful cooks, took off after them.

Fortunately, everybody in the group was dressed properly for going outside in the snow. In that case, when Anna led them outside, no one was completely freezing. The first thing that the friends noticed was several young men and women, all talking together. Anna recognized them to be most of the royal dignitaries visiting for her and Kristoff's wedding.

"Hello!" she called out to the group at large. Many of them turned their heads to look at her, smiling or waving or both.

"Hi!" A young woman with very pretty brown hair and eyes greeted them with enthusiasm. "Princess Anna, it's great to meet you!" She curtsied. "My name is Princess Belle, from a small town in France. This is my husband, Prince Adam," she continued, gesturing towards the handsome young man beside her.

"It's nice to meet you!" Anna said.

Rapunzel and Eugene walked up to them and the first introduced herself and her husband. "I'm Princess Rapunzel of Corona, and this is Prince Eugene, also of Corona." She smiled warmly. "He's my husband," she added.

"It's wonderful to be here!" Belle said. "I'd like to thank you for inviting us, Princess Anna."

"Oh, just call me Anna," the Arendelle princess insisted.

"I think I'll do just that!" They all laughed.

"OK, I think I'll go and 'make acquaintances' with the other visiting royals," Anna said decidedly. "I'll see you in a little while, I suppose." She walked off towards another young couple. There was a woman with bright red hair and deep sea-blue eyes. In her arms, she held a small baby girl with the same black hair as the man standing next to them.

"Oh, hello Princess Anna!" the woman greeted. "I'm Ariel, and this is Prince Eric. And this here," she looked down at the baby, "is little Melody."

"She's gorgeous!" Anna exclaimed. "Oh, and she's _soo_ cute!" Baby Melody cooed happily.

Ariel beamed. "Thank you! Soon, she'll be a year old. I can't believe it's just been a year since I became a mother!" She sighed happily.

Anna grinned as well. "Yes, someday it'll be me and Kristoff! Anyway, I'd better go say 'hello' to the others. See you later!"

Ariel and Eric waved to her, and the young woman even waved Melody's little hand. Anna smiled and walked a few steps onward to meet yet another couple, the young woman having pretty yellow hair and sky blue eyes. The man next to her, presumably her husband, had brown hair and the look of a prince about him.

"Hi!" Anna said to them, and the couple turned their heads to smile at her.

"Hello, Princess Anna!" the woman said. "I'm Cinderella."

"And I am Prince Henry," her husband said.

"Nice to meet you!" Anna said.

"Yes! I wish that we'd have been able to get to know each other a bit better since Queen Elsa's coronation, but there wasn't enough time," Cinderella continued apologetically.

"That's fine!" Anna said in a reassuring voice. "Anyway, gotta go to the other visiting dignitaries, ya know?"

"Yes, indeed," Cinderella said. "I'll see you later!"

"Bye." Anna went onward, wondering how many people would be watching her become Kristoff's wife. She did quite enjoy making friends and meeting new people, though, so she did not mind in the least.

"Hi! I'm Princess Anna, but you already know that, of course, how are you?" she stated, popping right up between two couples who had seemingly been in the middle of a conversation. However, they all laughed good-naturedly and, one by one, introduced themselves.

"My name is Tiana," a woman with dark skin and hair said. "I went to your sister's coronation two years ago, remember me?"

"Yes, I do, as a matter of fact!" Anna said.

"I am 'Prince' Naveen, glad to meet you at last," the man beside her said.

"Oh yah, Tiana told me about you!" Anna said excitedly. "I'm glad you could come to me and Kristoff's wedding."

"We are, too," Tiana and Naveen said simultaneously, and then laughed.

"All right, my turn!" A blond haired woman spoke. "My name is Princess Aurora, glad to meet you!"

"And I am her husband, Prince Philip," the man standing next to her added.

"Wonderful meeting you! I'll get back to you in a few!" Anna rushed off to the next people. During the next several minutes, she quickly met and made friends with Princess Snow White and Prince Ferdinand, Princess Jasmine and Prince Aladdin from Agraba (along with their pet monkey, whose name Anna soon forgot), Princess Merida, whom Anna knew slightly more than the others due to the story told earlier, and several other different royals.

"OK!" Anna had made it back to her sister and cousin. "Now I've met everyone and their pet monkey!"

"What?" Elsa looked confused.

"Never mind, what time is it?" Anna inquired of no one in particular.

"I honestly don't know," Rapunzel said. "But Eugene has a pocket watch, he might know. I'll go ask him." She walked over to where her husband was talking with Prince Aladdin. "Eugene, honey," she started.

The ex-thief turned around. "Yes, Blondie?"

"Could you, by any chance, be able to tell us what time it is?"

"Um, sure." Eugene took out his watch. "'Bout ten o'clock."

"OK, thanks." Rapunzel kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"No prob'," Eugene replied, and then continued his conversation with Aladdin.

"He says it's about ten o'clock," Rapunzel told Anna.

"OK, thanks."

"You're welcome." Rapunzel put her hand on her stomach. "I was just talking with Ariel over there. I couldn't help but notice Melody. Oh, she's adorable! I just wonder…." She looked down on her enlarged belly.

"You'll be a simply _wonderful_ mother, Rapunzel," Elsa said reassuringly.

"You really think so?"

"Punzie, we _know_ so," Anna said, smiling.

The Coronian princess looked up gratefully at them. "Thank you."

Elsa and Anna beamed simultaneously.

"Hello again!" Belle had just popped up. "Do you want to have a snowball fight?" she asked right out.

"Um…. Sure!" Anna looked at her enthusiastically. "Let's get everyone else! This'll be _fun_! Hey, everyone!" she continued loudly. The large group of people turned their heads around to look at her expectantly. "I think we should have a snowball fight!"

Everyone seemed to agree. They split into two teams, with Anna being one team captain and Kristoff being the other. It would be boys against girls. And so, they found a large bit of ground out behind the palace where they wouldn't disturb the townsfolk. Fortunately, the snow last night was in perfect condition for snowballs. Each team had decided on a team name; the girls would be called the 'Snow Queens' (Anna had thought of that and Elsa had not minded in the least; and the boys would be called the 'Flynn Riders', suggested by Eugene, of course.

Belle had suggested that they all had five minutes to build protection and work out a plan. During that time, each side had built a wall of snow, and many piles of snowballs littered the ground behind each fort. The Snow Queens had built theirs quickly and efficiently, and after their wall and snowballs were finished they had two minutes to plan. The Flynn Riders, on the other hand, took four whole minutes to build their fort and barely had time for Kristoff to give them some pointers for the fight before they had run out of time.

"OK," Belle started the plan discussion, but was interrupted as a shout came from the other side.

"And no cheating! Elsa can_not_ use her ice powers for this war!" This was from Eugene. A roar of agreement came from his fellow Flynn Riders. They all appeared above their fort.

The heads of all of the girls popped up over the wall. "But that's not _fair_!" Anna yelled.

"Sorry, but do _we_ have powers to create ice and snow at will? _NO_," came a cry from Naveen. Again, the boys announced to the world their agreement.

"Fine!" Belle said. "Be that way! But be warned, because _we will win_!" The other Snow Queens shouted out after her speech. With that, they ducked back behind their snow fort. The boys quickly followed suit and continued making snowballs.

"OK, now," Belle started. "Do we all know how to properly win a snowball fight?"

"Not exactly," Rapunzel said uncertainly.

"No," was what Aurora said.

"Not at all," Jasmine stated simply.

"OK, you should get the hang of it but have you at least thrown a snowball before?"

They all nodded their heads.

"OK," Belle continued, but was interrupted again by Ariel.

"What about Melody?" she asked worriedly.

"And me?" Rapunzel added. "In case you hadn't noticed, I am extremely pregnant."

"I'll have Gerda take Melody," Elsa suggested. "She used to watch over Anna and me when we were little."

"But what about _me_?" Rapunzel asked pointedly.

"We'll just have to make sure that no one is very viscous. Just…stay out of any huge and dangerous snowballs," Belle said uncertainly.

Rapunzel took a deep breath. "OK, I think I'll take Melody to Gerda once the battle has started. Or, maybe I'll just hold onto her during the whole thing. Is that all right?"

"I guess so," Ariel said reluctantly.

"OK," Belle agreed.

Ariel carefully handed over the sleeping Melody to Rapunzel, who walked out to watch them from the sidelines. Belle quickly looked at Adam's pocket watch, which she had 'borrowed' from him and gasped.

"We only have a minute left!" she warned.

"OK, anything else anybody has to say?" Tiana asked the group at large.

"Well, make sure that your target hits where you aim it," Cinderella suggested, smiling.

"And have your senses alert, just in case a snowball comes your way," Elsa added.

"And remember, the most important thing of all is that we have to _win_!" Merida said with an air of determination and defiance.

"Go Snow Queens!"

Belle checked the watch again and looked up. "Ten seconds left!" she shouted, loud enough for the boys to hear.

They all started counting aloud, and soon the boys joined them.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, _three_, _two_…."

With a shout from both sides, everyone jumped up from behind their icy protection of snow with snowballs in their hands. "_ONE!_"

The war between the Snow Queens and the Flynn Riders had begun.


	14. Chapter 13: Snow Queens and Flynn Riders

**A/N: Yay! New chapter time, and so soon! I did not know that was possible. :D Anyway, this one should be quite funny, I hope. It's definitely one of the shortest chapters, but I hope you still like it! Here's a shout-out to the guest ILoveKitties and another guest for reviewing. You're awesome! :D Well, thanks for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY DISNEY PRINCESS MOVIE OR CHARACTER. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY. ANY PART OF IT RELATING TO SOMETHING NOT DISNEY OR ANY OTHER MOVIE COMPANY— BECAUSE, YES, THERE IS A BIT FROM ANOTHER MOVIE THAT MAY OR MAY NOT BE DISNEY—IS ENTIRELY COINCIDENTAL. AND ALL THAT STUFF.**

**Enjoy!**

**-**_**MagicFireTiger**_

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**SNOW QUEENS AND FLYNN RIDERS**

Rapunzel watched from the sidelines as each side advanced. She had to shield Melody and herself once from a flying snowball, and that scared her enough to decide not to participate in the game. Except for one snowball. That one she just _had_ to throw. Especially well it was right in the middle of Eugene's face and she knew he had never felt anywhere near as cold in his life… not counting Elsa's coronation.

Eugene winced and looked at his wife, shouting at her, "That _hurt_!" before being hit by another snowball, this time in the side of his head. Looking to see who had thrown it, he noticed Anna laughing at him. "Oh, it is on!" he yelled, quickly grabbing a snowball from the pile of them nearest to him and throwing it in the direction of Anna.

However, Kristoff had moved into his line of fire at just that moment and got hit on the top of his head with the snow. Amidst the air filled with whizzing snowballs being tossed from either side, he stood there. Then he slowly nodded towards Eugene and tackled him.

"Nonononono—" Eugene then attacked him and got in the middle of some sort of weird men battle that can't really be described, except that all of the boys ended up cheering them on and the girls were trying to get their attention back to the battle.

"Ugh, what in the world of worlds are they _doing_?" Anna asked in an exasperated voice.

"I have no clue," Tiana said.

"We need to get them back into the fight!" Belle exclaimed loudly.

"Yah!" the others agreed.

"Here, I'll see if this works." Merida made the biggest snowball of the day, and, after carefully aiming in the direction of where both Eugene and Kristoff would get hit, she launched it into the air. It landed smack dab on top of both of their faces, and, turning them, they both raced to get started on some serious snowball fighting.

"That's more like it!" Merida shouted, before ducking behind the snow wall to avoid getting hit by a snowball sent in her direction.

Elsa was laughing her head off. This was completely ridiculous, and one of the strangest things she had ever done. Of course, she had had snowball fights when she and Anna were little, but never with this many people before and it had _definitely_ never been nearly as vicious as this!

Scooping up a pile of snow, she carefully made it into a round snowball. And, with ever so much skill, Elsa aimed and threw it straight at Nathan. He was hit in the side and turned furiously on her, throwing snowball after snowball at her, showering her with the solid water.

The only drawback to this, in Elsa's case, was that she could not see exactly where she was hitting, and was slowly being 'blinded' by the snow. However, she was also laughing, and realized that she had never had this much fun in her life. Ducking her head, finally remembering the wall that she and her fellow Snow Queens had built so carefully, she scooped up a large pile of snowballs in her left arm. And then she started throwing them as though she could never stop. Elsa's arm was on fire, zooming around in circles and whizzing around and around while firing snowballs in every direction she could.

If you would like to better imagine what this would look like, you had better watch the movie "Elf". This was basically what Elsa was like. Soon, most of the Flynn Riders had ducked below the wall, some of them saying things like, "Cheater!" or, "Not fair!" However, Elsa's arm soon gave out and the fight was back to normal.

At least, as normal as a snowball fight can get. People were practically trying to kill each other, never backing down except literally when not wanting to be hit by a flying snowball. Rapunzel could not tell which side was winning, it was so crazy and snow was everywhere. She did start having to duck quite a bit more often, and protect Melody as well. This was getting a _bit_ more dangerous than she had anticipated. But only just a _bit_.

After starting to feel rather bored, she decided to help her team a bit more than just with moral support. She knew that none of the Flynn Riders, not even the most 'boy-like' of them, would ever throw a snowball purposefully in her and Melody's direction. So, using this knowledge to her advantage, Rapunzel bent down as best she could with a very large belly and small baby in her arms, and grabbed a pile of snow. She constructed it into kind of a lopsided snowball, and then threw it in the direction of the boys.

Rapunzel was pleased to hear what sounded like the word, "ouch" come from where the snowball had landed. She was then content with just watching for a while until every so often Rapunzel would launch a snowball at the Flynn Riders, mostly her very own Flynn Rider.

She looked at her team, and there she saw Nya and Mary, both expertly constructing snowballs in there small hands. Then they threw them at just the crowd of boys. Rapunzel thought she could hear Nya saying something like,

"No, I don't want to hit Kristoff. He's too nice. I don't hurt nice people."

Rapunzel smiled at this. Nya was just too cute! She looked down into her arms to see that Melody was alright. Fortunately, she was cooing happily and the Coronian princess was glad. She sighed contentedly, but then, in the distance, very far off, she thought she saw something. Over the heads of the battling snowball throwers, far up on a very tall hill but hidden mostly by a pile of bushes and trees, was a tall figure. Looking more closely, Rapunzel thought she saw a hint of green where the eyes were. And that red hair looked very familiar.

She gasped. Could that really be that person? Could it really be that _traitor_? Could it really be _him_? Rapunzel shook her head to clear it, closing her eyes in the process. When she looked up again, the figure was gone.

This left Rapunzel very troubled. However, she had no time to brood over this because the battle seemed to be growing more and more vicious by the second. Snowballs were flying more violently, harder, and in more numbers. But nobody seemed to be getting tired at all. Indeed, the Snow Queens and the Flynn Riders seemed to be growing more and more exhilarated and excited. It did not seem to matter how many times they got hit in the face, head, neck, chest, or any part of their bodies, really.

Rapunzel had to shield herself even more and backed away towards the castle, sitting on a snow covered bench after having wiped the frozen water off. After a minute, Nya came to join her. She was panting and laughing and had a huge smile on her face.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Rapunzel said in reply, looking at her. "Getting kind of tired out already?"

"No," Nya said resolutely. "Just need a break."

"Ah," Rapunzel said. "I see."

After about a minute of sitting, Nya suddenly jumped up and back into the fray. Rapunzel sighed and looked down at Melody, thinking about how wonderful it would be when this would be her own baby.

And then, she felt another kick in her stomach. Rapunzel put a hand to it and smiled contentedly. "You like the snowball fight, huh, baby?" She felt another kick in reply. Rapunzel looked down at her belly and knew that everything was going to be OK.

Meanwhile, the war was still raging ever more fiercely. Elsa seemed to be bruised all over, and her hair was coming out of her neat bun she had done it up in earlier that morning. She was laughing and seemed to be hitting mainly Nathan, and he seemed to be hitting only her. It was basically a private battle inside a larger one, which, actually, really, it was.

After a few more minutes, Nathan pretended to faint behind the Flynn Riders' wall, making Elsa laugh even harder. She then had the sudden erge to run at him and tackle him. Which is exactly what she did.

Elsa leaped over the wall, through the no-man's land, and onto the other side of the boys' snow barrier. And then she actually did tackle Nathan, who had been starting to stand up, in a very unqueenly-like way. With a shout of surprise, he fell, with her on top of him. And then the most unthinkable thing happened.

They kissed.

Elsa was not sure what exactly was going on, if she was the one who had started it, or him. All she knew was that she had only known him for a few days and never even really talked to him much, and she was in bliss.

And that was how the war between the Snow Queens and the Flynn Riders ended, with one soldier from each side coming together in the middle of the battle and kissing.

"Whoa." This was the only word spoken, and it came from Anna. Everyone was staring at the couple, who broke apart after about three seconds. They looked around, blushing, and then got up.

"Excuse me," Elsa said, clearing her throat. "Umm…. Shall I have the cooks get some hot chocolate for us?" she asked the crowd at large.

Rapunzel was the first one to move. "Yes, and I can teach them this recipe for hazelnut soup that everyone will enjoy!"

This roused everybody from their trances, and they all nodded their heads or said things like, 'yes' in reply.

"Good!" Rapunzel said decidedly, and then handed over Melody to Ariel again. "Here, she's so sweet!"

Ariel smiled at her and said, "Thank you."

Rapunzel grinned back and then went to find her husband. "Eugene!"

"Over here!" Eugene joined her. Now everyone was on their way to the palace. Coincidentally, it was now lunchtime and everyone was starving. They had been battling for hours and were now ready to be rewarded by hot chocolate and hazelnut soup.

"Who actually won, though?" This came from Merida.

Cinderella, who was standing next to her, said in reply, "I have absolutely no idea."

Meanwhile, Anna was still in slight shock at Elsa. "What came over you, there?" she inquired of her sister, who just shook her head.

"I don't know, Anna," she said. "I really don't know."

Anna shook her head. "Well, at least you've known him for longer that just fifteen minutes, right?"

"I could swear it was five."

"No, fifteen."

They both giggled, and then lapsed into silence once more.

After a few minutes, Rapunzel came rushing over to the two sisters.

"Elsa, Anna," she said distractedly.

"What is it?" they said at the same time.

"I need to talk to you," Rapunzel said.

They both looked at her. "Yes?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow. She seemed to be acting perfectly normal, besides the fact that she had just kissed someone for the first time in her life. On the _lips_.

"Elsa, you know how you said something about Hans starting the fire the other day?"

The queen was listening closely now.

"I think I saw him, up on the hill over there, during the snowball fight." Rapunzel pointed in the direction behind the castle that she had seen the figure in earlier.

"Hmm, we'll have to be on a lookout for him." Elsa tried to sound as though it wasn't a huge issue, but inside she was shocked. Her hope and knowledge that everything was perfect was now shattered, and she was struggling to find a way to get out of this mess.

"Elsa," Anna and Rapunzel said at the same time, and then they looked at each other.

"It'll be OK," Rapunzel said consolingly.

Elsa looked at her. "I don't know, Rapunzel. I really don't know."


	15. Chapter 14: A Question Unanswered

**A/N: Yes, OK, very short chapter. But I thought I should end it how it ends. ;) Anyway, hope you likey! Also, just in case I have forgotten ANYONE AT ALL, I would like to give shout-outs to those who have reviewed so far: Fire230, MagicIceDolphin, , the guests Ilovepuppies, Zoe, Kaitlyn, and ILoveKitties (whom I all already know :D) and other unnamed guests, and the none-guests Cup O'Tea Hatter and ZOeyieBella. Thanks so much you guys for your support!**

**DISCLAIMER: Stating the obvious is obviously not necessary, apparently. So I just won't this time.**

**Enjoy!**

**-**_**MagicFireTiger**_

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**A QUESTION UNANSWERED**

When Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, Kaara, Mary, Nya, Nathan, and all of the visiting royals arrived back at the palace, they were greeted by a maid rushing past them and shrieking her head off. Nobody could really understand what she was saying, however, so Anna ran up to her, stopping the maid in her tracks by grabbing her shoulder; gently, but firmly.

"Penelope!" she said, to which the said Penelope turned her head around.

"Ma'am, fire! There's fire in the sewing room!" she cried out in fear.

"Fire? Again? Really?"

"Oh, yes, again! Oh my goodness! We've been cursed!" The maid named Penelope tried to run off again, but this time Elsa stepped in her way.

"Penelope," she started calmly. "Please, settle down and explain to us."

The maid panted a little and bent over. "Oh, my goodness!" she repeated, barely managing to get the words out. "Just—oh—go—to—sewing r—oom." Penelope said the words between gasps, and lastly a hiccup.

"Thank you," Elsa said in the same tone of voice, and then said to the Arendelle and Corona royalty, including the soon-to-be Arendelle royalty, "Come on, let's go check this out." Then, talking to the other visiting royal dignitaries, Elsa quickly said, "Please, just go to your rooms right now, and we'll get back to you later." With that, she quickly picked up her skirts and, with her friends trailing behind her, she sprinted through the castle and to the sewing room. Penelope followed after them.

"See, fire!" she exclaimed. They had arrived to find the door open. Indeed, smoke could be seen and smelled coming through it.

Elsa rushed inside. Most of the neatly laid out fabric was burning, and all of the beautiful wedding dresses were ruined and still aflame.

"I was just tidying things up a bit!" Penelope cried. "And then, out of nowhere, the fabric just caught on fire! I've no idea how! Put it out, hurry!" she added in a more urgent voice.

"Get some water!" Elsa instructed, to which Mary and Nya obliged. They ran off and out of the room. "Kristoff, Eugene, go help them!" The two men did, with Kaara and Penelope, following after them. "I'll try my best to do something with the fire."

The queen shot ice out of her hands at the burning material, which froze it to the spot. However, the strangest thing was happening. Inside the layer of ice, each piece of clothing and fabric was still burning on. Fire was inside of ice and neither seemed to be affected negatively by each other, to which Elsa was astonished.

"What the?" Anna reached out and touched the ice. Then she shrank back, pulling her hand to her chest. "Whoa!"

"What is it?" Rapunzel inquired.

"I—I don't kn-know," her cousin stuttered, and started shaking slightly. "It's kind of cold, but at the same time it's kind of hot. It's some sort of weird combination of the two. And it's the coldest—_and_ hottest—I've ever felt in my life."

"Let me see," Rapunzel reached out to take Anna's hand, but she pulled it back. "Please?"

At this, Anna reluctantly obliged. Rapunzel took her hand in her own, and saw to her dismay that where there should have been smooth flesh, there was now some sort of raw, reddish-purplish, icy layer of something. It was weird, like she had gotten frost-bite and burnt at the same exact time.

"Oh my goodness!" she cried out in shock. "Are you OK?"

Anna just shrugged, while Elsa watched her cousin and sister's exchange in silence.

"Here," Rapunzel said soothingly. "Let me fix that." She and Anna sat down, the Corona princess taking the Arendelle one's hand in hers again, holding it gently. "I don't know how this'll feel, but no—you've been healed by me before. Hopefully—hopefully it'll work without me crying." And with that, Anna looking into her cousin's green eyes, Rapunzel began to sing in a voice so beautiful it was like an angel had fallen down from the skies to heal with just her voice,

_ "Flower, gleam and glow,_

_ "Let your power shine._

_ "Make the clock reverse,_

_ "Bring back what once was mine._

_ "Heal what has been hurt,_

_ "Change the Fates' design._

_ "Save what has been lost,_

_ "Bring back what once was mine!"_

_ "What once was mine."_

During the song, Anna felt the strangest sensation. Just like when Rapunzel had healed her before. Warmth was flowing through her hand, and it was an extremely pleasant feeling. When Rapunzel removed her hand from Anna's, they could both see that where there had once been a strangely distorted layer of flesh was now clean, smooth skin. The Arendelle princess smiled at her cousin.

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

"You're welcome," Rapunzel said in reply, grinning back.

"Rapunzel, you sang beautifully!" Elsa said suddenly. Her cousin and sister turned their heads around to look at her.

The Corona princess blushed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"OK!" Anna cut in gently. "Um, there's still another problem we need to fix."

Rapunzel and Elsa both looked at her blankly.

"The _fire _and _ice_!"

"Oh!" Elsa's expression turned to one of surprise. "Yes, um…."

"What'll we do about it?" Rapunzel asked of no one in particular.

"I don't know," Anna and Elsa said at the same time, making their cousin giggle a little. Then she groaned and clutched her stomach.

"Nuts, I think I'm gonna throw up again," she said exasperatedly.

"Um, here!" Elsa quickly made a bucket out of ice, not quite thinking straight.

"Thank you." Rapunzel yanked the bucket out of the queen's hand, not caring that it was literally ice-cold. And then, she proceeded to hurl right into the frozen water. She lifted her head up for a second, and then put it back down again as another wave of nausea came over her. After a few more seconds of this, she wiped her mouth off with her sleeve.

"You okay?" Anna asked in a concerned tone of voice, looking at her cousin closely.

"Yah, thanks," Rapunzel said groggily. "Just one of those things with being pregnant, I guess!" She giggled a little unsure giggle. "Oh, here's this back, Elsa." She handed her the bucket full of barf.

Elsa looked at her.

"Oh, sorry!" Rapunzel cried. "I'm sorry. My mind in going a little crazy, apparently." She laughed uncertainly again and took the ice bucket back, suddenly noticing how cold it was. "Ack! Elsa, could you please do something with this? I'm not used to such cold." Rapunzel looked at her with an uncertain expression.

"Of course!" Elsa took the ice bucket from her cousin and, trying not to breathe in the disgusting smell emitting from it, she went out of the door and to a place where she could dispose of the puke. On her way to the dumping spot, she saw, walking by, Nathan. Completely forgetting the task at hand, Elsa stopped in her tracks. So did he.

"Where were you after the snowball fight?" she asked, her tone of voice slowly getting more furious as she talked.

"I was… just doing some stuff…" Nathan muttered, looking down at his feet.

"Please, we need to talk this out." Elsa suddenly sounded less irritable.

Nathan looked up at her. "Yah, I guess we do."

They both stood in silence for a moment, looking into each other's eyes, ice blue into deep-sea blue.

The man spoke first. "What happened out there? Why did you run at me like that?"

"I—I don't really know," Elsa said uncertainly. "I have no idea what came over me."

Nathan shook his head. "Me, neither. One second, we were just throwing snowballs at each other, and the next, you're tackling me and—and…."

"It's OK," Elsa interrupted softly. "You don't have to say it."

"No…. I do," Nathan said, his tone of voice suddenly more stubborn. "We kissed."

They both suddenly took a short breath, a gasp of surprise. And then they were silent for another moment.

This time, the woman broke the silence. "What is going on between us?" she wondered aloud.

Nathan shook his head again. "I don't know. Maybe…."

"Maybe we should let fate figure itself out on its own," Elsa finished.

Nathan nodded. "Yah."

There was a third silence, until Elsa noticed the bucket of puke she was carrying in her arms.

"Oh!" she cried, shattering the sleepy, almost calm moment. "Please excuse me, I need to get this out of the way." With that, Elsa ran off to a dumping area to get rid of the throw-up and 'undo' the bucket, Nathan staring after her.

"Queen Elsa," he whispered softly. "What would I do to have this mess undone?"


	16. Chapter 15: Rapunzel to the Rescue

**A/N: OK, I will probably be posting again today, just because I had gotten this chapter done yesterday, but I was in the car and didn't have internet. Probably. Probably hopefully. Hopefully probably. You get the point. :P :D Anyway, here's a shout-out to Ilovepuppies, who reviewed several times. And I think that's it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. I OWN NOTHING ELSE.**

**Enjoy!**

**-**_**MagicFireTiger**_

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**RAPUNZEL TO THE RESCUE**

When Elsa arrived back at the sewing room a few minutes later, she found that the people whom she had ordered to get water to quench the fire were back. Kristoff, Eugene, Kaara, Penelope, Mary, and Nya were all standing with their backs turned to her, looking at the ice encased fire. Anna was standing next to them, and Rapunzel was sitting on the nearby chair on which she had healed her younger cousin.

Elsa cleared her throat, to which everyone turned around.

"Oh, Elsa!" Rapunzel said in slight surprise. "Where have you been?" she added in a concerned voice.

"Hello," Elsa said. "I was just talking with… um… Nathan."

"Oh, OK," Rapunzel said in an innocent tone of voice, knowing that Elsa was hiding something, but not wanting her to have to give up her secret.

"Elsa, what are we gonna do?" This question came from Nya, tugging on the skirt of the queen's dress.

"Yah," Eugene added. "I mean, it's weird. Ice and fire _don't_ mix, and looks what's happening now!"

Indeed, all of the materials and dresses that were on fire and also frozen were still in the same state they had been in before; still cold but hot, still hot but cold.

Everyone was looking at Elsa expectantly. "I—I don't know." She was starting to feel overwhelmed by all of these people, all trusting her to lead them and figure this whole thing out. Suddenly, the temperature in the room dropped and it started snowing.

Looking at the snow just made Elsa feel worse. She was their _queen_, and now look at what was happening. Her powers still weren't completely under control, even with the help of love.

"I—I have to go," she muttered. "Please excuse me." With that, Elsa ran off, out of the room and the castle. She needed the help of someone else, the help the person who had told her to conceal her powers in the first place.

_Papa._

Holding her hands to her chest, she ran off, behind the palace, behind the place where the war between the Snow Queens and the Flynn Riders had taken place. Elsa stopped in her tracks when she had arrived at the place where her parents', the former king and queen, graves were. Looking at them, her eyes filled up with tears. There had been no bodies to bury, just a special place where tall boulders could hold the names of the king and queen of Arendelle.

King Adgar of Arendelle,

Beloved father to Elsa and Anna,

And his kingdom, of which he ruled fairly and justly.

And then,

Queen Idun of Arendelle,

Beloved mother to Elsa and Anna,

And her kingdom, of which she ruled fairly and justly.

"Mama," Elsa whispered. "Papa. Please, help me."

The rocks gave no visible or heard reply, but the queen knew that they were somewhere, up in heaven, looking down at her. She knew that they would have wanted—no, _now_ wanted her to be brave, their daughter, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Just looking at her parents' graves gave Elsa strength, and she knew that she had to go back and help her friends and family figure out this mess.

She took a deep breath and, after conjuring flowers made of pure ice and setting them on each of her parents' graves, she turned around and walked back to the palace. Elsa not face this hidden enemy of fire alone. She arrived back in the sewing room once again to find everyone still there, talking.

When Anna saw her sister come through the still open door, she stood up from where she had been sitting. "Elsa!" she cried. "We were worried about you!"

Elsa nodded towards her sister. "I thank you for your concern. Now, shall we fix this mess up?"

Anna nodded her head and smiled. "Yep, I think we probably should.

"Great." Elsa grinned back and sat down next to her sister. "So, we need to fix this… thing." She gestured towards the slowly burning material and dresses inside the coating of ice. "Any ideas, anyone?"

"Maybe you could try that water thing again," Rapunzel suggested.

"Excuse me?" Elsa said incredulously.

"Well, I'm still convinced that you made it rain and stopped the fire," Rapunzel said. "You could try removing the ice, and then put water on it. I highly doubt that the water they," she pointed a thumb at Kristoff, Eugene, Kaara, Mary, Nya, and the maid Penelope, "brought up. If your ice doesn't work, then I don't think that their water will."

"Hmm," Elsa said thoughtfully. "You're right. But _me_ making water? I don't know…."

"Oh, come on, Elsa," Eugene cut in. "You made ice houses that _aren't cold_. I think that you'll be able to at least _try _making water."

"Yes," Kristoff added. "You're able to make frozen water, why not melted water?" he said encouragingly.

Elsa took a deep breath. Her head was spinning. She was suddenly feeling overwhelmed again. But wait—she could get through this. She was the queen and had to stay strong. "Alright, I'll try it."

With that, she removed the layer of ice off of something indistinguishable but looked like one of the beautiful white wedding dresses. Immediately, the fire began to spread, but before it could go very far, Elsa shot out a stream of water from her hands—or was it ice? No one could really tell, but right after it hit the flames, they were extinguished.

Elsa opened her eyes, without remembering that she had closed them. And then she laughed. This was easy! She could do it.

"You did it!" Anna cried out happily.

Rapunzel beamed at her oldest cousin. "Yes, you did!"

Elsa felt relieved. "Thanks, guys," she said gratefully. Then she continued on to the next pile of material. Finally, everything was done, now just shreds of cloth.

Anna looked sadly at what should have been her wedding dress, now just a pile of charred material. "What'll we do about this? The seamstress, Mrs. Turner, left already for another job she has somewhere else."

Everyone just sat in silence, until Rapunzel spoke up suddenly. "I used to sew a lot when I was in the tower. I could make a new dress for you," she suggested.

"Rapunzel, that's brilliant!" Kaara said excitedly.

"Yes, oh, will you be able to in time, though?" Anna asked.

"I think so," her cousin said, slightly uncertainly.

"Oh, thank you so much, Punzie!" Anna cried, grabbing Rapunzel in a huge hug. Or, at least, the best kind of hug she could give, as her cousin was very pregnant.

Rapunzel beamed behind Anna's back. "You're welcome. I'd better get going," she added.

"Oh, yes," Anna said, releasing the Corona princess.

"Where are we going to get all that material?" Kaara inquired.

"Oh…." Rapunzel's expression turned to one of uncertainty. "I didn't think of that."

"Neither did I," Anna cut in.

"Nor me," Mary added.

"Nor me!" Nya popped in, copying her sister's words, though with much more enthusiasm.

"OK!" Kaara said. "Well, we could—"

"Oh!" Elsa interrupted. "Whoops, sorry, Kaara. But anyways, we could always use my mother's old wedding dress…." Her words wandered off into silence.

"Elsa, that's perfect!" Anna shouted excitedly.

"Rapunzel, you'll still be able to help," Elsa said, directing her words towards her cousin. "The dress still needs to be patched up a bit."

"Oh, sure!" Rapunzel said.

"Thanks." Elsa looked at her gratefully.

Her cousin smiled in return. "Alright, even though now I'm not starting from scratch, I should start soon. And you'll have to show me the dress, too," she added.

"Alright, we'll do that soon," Elsa said. "But first, since we've fixed all this out, and it's way past lunchtime and I'm sure that everybody is absolutely starving, let's to the dining room and eat!"

The others all agreed, and so they headed off through the halls and to the dining hall. Penelope the maid wandered off, saying that she should go clean something or other. They arrived to find that the servant Kay had brought the royal dignitaries in there for the same reason as the group was going there for.

When they stepped through the door, several of the people stood up.

"Queen Elsa!" said one of them, the man named Naveen, whom Elsa had met earlier.

"Elsa, what's going on?" This came from Belle.

"Please, settle down for a moment," the Snow Queen said, trying to stay calm. "I will explain everything in a minute. Kay!" The older man looked at her from his place, standing nearby the long table.

"Yes, your Majesty?"

After doing a quick headcount, Elsa continued, "Please ask the cooks to prepare eight bowls of soup for us."

Kay bowed and smiled. "Of course. I'll be back in a minute." With that, he turned around and went through the door to the kitchen.

"All right," Elsa said, sitting down. Her friends and family followed suit. She then proceeded to explain what had happened in the sewing room as best she could without giving a lot away.

After she finished, the royal dignitaries all looked relieved.

"Thank you," Aurora said in a grateful tone of voice, "for clearing that up."

The other visiting royalty murmured their agreement. At that point, the cooks and other kitchen staff had already brought the soup and everyone was almost done eating.

"You're welcome." Elsa smiled. "Anyway, I'd better show you the dress," she added to Rapunzel.

"Yes, hold on a sec." Her cousin quickly finished up her soup and stood up. Elsa followed suit and led her to an upstairs tower, similar to the one they had been in a few days ago for the tea party.

It was very dark and dusty. The sunlight that shone through the cobweb covered windows was very slight, and showed the dust floating in the air. There were chests and tables and curtains covering the tiny room. It was also quite cold in there.

Rapunzel shivered slightly. "This is where your mother's wedding dress is?" she asked in a hushed voice. This room seemed to hold that sort of aura.

"Yes," Elsa answered, bending over to wipe dome dust off of a chest and opening it slowly. Then, she lifted an absolutely beautiful white dress covered in a thin bag with material so translucent and faded that you could see the thing inside it. There didn't seem to be as much dust on it as the rest of the room, which Rapunzel noticed.

"It looks as though it's been touched recently," she observed.

"Yes." Elsa held the dress in her arms. "I come up here sometimes to look at it. I think Anna does the same thing." Then she sighed. "After my parents' deaths, before my coronation, I used to always come up here and admire my mother's wedding dress for comfort. I still do, sometimes."

Rapunzel looked at her closely, and then back at the dress. "OK. What needs fixing?" she asked.

"Well, it'll need to fit Anna properly," Elsa said in reply. "And I think that some parts have been nibbled on by mice a little, they'll need to be patched up."

"Alright," her cousin said, taking the dress from the queen. "I'll get to work on it as soon as possible."

With that, they both descended down the spiral staircase leading to the room, through the castle, and back to the dining room. The royal dignitaries had all left, and only the Arendelle and Corona people were there.

"Rapunzel! Elsa!" Anna stood up from her seat, where she had been talking to the others. "Oh!" she gasped when she saw her mother's wedding dress.

"Yes, we've got it," Elsa said. "Rapunzel will be fixing it up a little bit soon."

"Great." Anna smiled. "Oh, everything that gets ruined gets fixed again! What luck. And oh, I just can't wait until the wedding." She sighed happily. "It seems like nothing else can go wrong!"

How very incorrect she was.


	17. Chapter 16: Upcoming Wedding

**A/N: OK, so I'm posting like I said I hopefully would! And, there will be a singing part in here… one with my own lyrics, but the tune you can read it in can be the "I See the Light" from "Tangled" (yes, I made my own version of that. I thought that Anna and Kristoff should have their own love song (yes, a **_**love song**_**)). Anyways, here's a shout-out to MagicIceDolphin and Fire230 for reviewing! Thanks, you're super awesome! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THIS STORY, MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, AND MY VERSION OF "I SEE THE LIGHT".**

**Enjoy!**

**-**_**MagicFireTiger**_

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**UPCOMING WEDDING**

During the next several hours, the wedding plans proceeded. Once it was evening time and the sun had started setting over the horizon, everything was done. All of the things that had been delayed due to the mysterious fire were now ready. Anna and Kristoff's wedding would be happening in just two days, and now they were hurrying to finish with all of the minor details.

Rapunzel had worked on the wedding dress for part of the time, and then joined the others for decoration arrangements. Now they were finishing that up and it was about time for dinner. And so, they had all started heading down for the dining room by the time our story resumes.

"So, what's for dinner?" Eugene asked of no one in particular as his stomach gave an enormous growl. "I feel like I could eat a horse!"

Rapunzel giggled. "Better not be Max!" she warned playfully.

"Ah, now who would want to eat him?" her husband asked. "He tastes like a horse!"

"Um, he _is_ a horse, Eugene!" Nya said, giggling.

"Ah, yes," Eugene said, stroking his goatee thoughtfully. "I did not think of that."

Nya and Mary both laughed.

Rapunzel smiled at her husband. "You are so ridiculous, Eugene."

"Why, I feel so hurt!" he exclaimed in mock surprise. However, a look from Rapunzel made him break out in chuckles. "OK, you got me."

With that, everyone started laughing, and the trip on the rest of the way to the dining room was very cheerful. They arrived there to find that all of the royal dignitaries were already there, again, and the cooks and chefs had all started bringing out food. There was, of course, not as much as there would have been, as the fire ruined much of Arendelle's winter store, but there was enough to go around.

Rapunzel, Eugene, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Kaara, Nathan, Mary, and Nya all sat down in their usual (as of late) spots. Before them was brought some ham, potatoes, and beans. They all started eating ravenously, except for Rapunzel, who asked one of the cooks,

"Excuse me, but could I please have some celery with milk?"

The cook looked at her incredulously. "Pardon me?"

"Celery and milk," Rapunzel said firmly. "Please, I'm in the mood for something like that right now."

"Blondie, you feeling OK?" Eugene asked her in a concerned tone of voice.

"Eugene, I'm pregnant," Rapunzel replied. "Of course I feel OK."

"OK…." Her husband's words trailed off into silence and he continued on his food.

Rapunzel turned back to the cook. "Yes, please?"

"Of course, you Highness," he replied, and then shook his head, muttering to himself, "Yuck," as he walked off back to the kitchens.

"Thank you!" the Corona princess called after him, and then turned back to her friends and family. "Yes, OK, I may be having some weird cravings, alright?"

They all just nodded their heads and went back to their food.

….

The day after the next, everything was ready. The decorations were up, the food was being prepared by the chefs for later that day, Rapunzel had finally finished sewing up the wedding dress, and Olaf was lecturing Maximus and Pascal on being good during the ceremony.

"Now, just don't mess anything up!" he was saying very early the morning of the big day. "I know what happened at Rapunzel's wedding, and that must _not_ happen at Anna's. Got that?"

The two animals looked with sleepy, puzzled expressions on their faces at Olaf. Finally, after several minutes of staring at each other, Pascal nodded and went back to eating some oranges that he had somehow snuck down to the stables.

"Great!" Olaf said happily, and then added to Sven, who was munching on some carrots in the stall next to Maximus, "And you, too, Svenypoo!"

At this, the reindeer attempted snatching Olaf's nose out of his face, but the snowman pulled back just in time without even realizing what Sven had been about to do.

"Anyways!" he said. "I'd better go wake up Anna, because, as she always says, whenever the sky is awake, that means _she_ is awake, too." With that, Olaf stepped down from the stool he had been standing on, and left the palace stables. Maximus, Sven, and Pascal finally got back to sleep again.

….

Anna slowly slipped back into consciousness, and, feeling extremely tired, she decided not to open her eyes yet. Her exhausted and not fully awake mind started wondering what in the world had woken her, as she could not see any light coming through the windows, and all was still. That was, until she felt some sort of presence on her stomach and chest. A very cold presence.

Anna opened her eyes to find Olaf the snowman, crouching on her in a crawling position and staring straight into her eyes. She jumped up in surprise, making Olaf almost fall off of the bed. As a matter of fact, Anna herself nearly rolled out of it.

"Olaf!" she cried out in shock, breathing deeply and getting more securely inside the covers. "What the—Olaf!"

"Hi, Anna," the snowman said, an ever-present smile lingering on his face.

"Olaf—what the—" Anna stuttered. "Olaf—don't do that!"

"Oh, sorry, Anna." Olaf got off of the bed and stood beside it, still looking at her with his hands down at his sides. "I wanted to wake you up, but I didn't know how, so that's just what I did."

"Oh—um… maybe—maybe next time you could just, um, knock, or ring a bell, or just not do anything like that again…." Anna's words trailed off into silence.

"OK." Olaf looked at her blankly.

Suddenly, Anna remembered something. "OLAF!"

"What?" The snowman looked excited, due to the extremely loud tone of voice the princess had used.

"Olaf, I'm getting MARRIED TODAY!" Anna's voice gradually got louder and her eyes gradually grew wider as she spoke. "Oh my wow—oh my wow—_oh my wow—HOLY CHOCOLATE_!" She started rubbing her hands through her hair. "Oh, my gosh….What if it goes horribly? What if I didn't choose the right guy? What if it's like Hans all over again? What if—"

"Anna," Olaf interrupted. "Your hair is on fire."

"My hair is on—what?" Anna put her hands up to her head again, and then looked at a nearby mirror. All she saw was the usual mess of red-brown hair that always got out of control when she slept. "Olaf, what do you mean?"

"Your hair is on fire," the snowman stated simply. "It's so red it looks like it's burning!"

"What?" Anna's expression turned to one of confusion. "OK..."

"OK what?"

"OK… nothing."

"OK nothing what?"

"What?"

"OK nothing what what?"

Anna looked at Olaf in bewilderment. Then she shook her head. "I will never understand you, but I love you, anyways."

"I love you, too, Anna!" Olaf ran up to her and hugged her, making Anna shriek at the sudden cold and pull away quickly.

"Oh, sorry, Olaf!" she cried. "You're just—just—so…."

"Cold?"

"Um, yes."

"OK."

"Really?"

"Umm… yah?"

"OK!" Anna slouched down and looked around the room again, and then remembered the wedding… again. "Olaf! What time is it?"

"I don't know."

"OK…." Anna got quickly out of bed and, pulling back the long curtains, looked out of one of the high windows. The sun was just starting to come over the horizon, and its light was slowly spreading across the room.

The princess yawned widely. "Olaf, why'd you wake up so early?"

"I didn't."

"Oh, that's right, snowmen can't sleep. Of course." Anna stretched and yawned again. "Olaf, why did you wake _me_ up so early?"

"Because you're getting married today," the snowman answered simply.

"But that's not till later."

"I know."

"OK…." Suddenly, the excitement and nervousness that she had been feeling earlier swept over Anna once again. "Oh, Olaf! Am I making the right decision?" she asked, dismayed.

Olaf climbed up on the bed beside the princess and looked at her, straight in the eye. "I think you are making the best decision of your entire life. If you really love Kristoff, then you know that you are making the right choice. If you don't, then you aren't. I can tell that you love him very much, and that he loves you very much. So, you _are_ making the right decision. I know, because I _am _a love expert, after all!" The snowman ended with a happy laugh.

Even though Olaf was just a snowman—no, not _just_ a snowman—Anna knew that although he didn't exactly have any real brains, he did have a real heart. She knew just then that everything would be fine, and that she should enjoy and cherish the fact that she was getting married to someone as sweet and special as Kristoff. She could clearly remember the day when he had proposed to her, and that was an extremely special moment that Anna would never forget….

"_Anna?" The ice harvester looked at the young princess. It was late in the summer, almost fall time, recently after they celebrated Elsa's twenty-third birthday. They were sitting together, out by the fjords. The sun was setting, and beautiful colors swam along the horizon, red, purple, yellow, blue, pink, orange, and so many more, all outlined against the clouds hanging in the air._

_ Anna turned her head around from the peaceful scene, looking at Kristoff. "Yes?" she asked, her sparkling blue-green eyes gazing into his soft brown ones._

_ "I—I wanted to ask you something…."_

_ But Anna was not listening. Her eyes had turned back to the sunset, and she said softly, "It's so beautiful."_

_ "Yes," Kristoff breathed, following her gaze to admire the colors dancing across the horizon._

_ "I wish every day could be like this," Anna whispered._

_ "Mmhmm," Kristoff agreed, and then attempted what he was saying again. "Anna—"_

_ "Kristoff…."_

_ And then there was silence for a time, both man and woman lost in his or her own thoughts._

_ Years ago, wanderin' round the castle,_

_ Years ago, being all alone._

_ Every moment,_

_ Wondering where my sister was,_

_ And why I was always on my own._

_ Years ago,_

_ 'Twas just the heir and me,_

_ Years ago,_

_ Longing to be with her._

_ All that time, drowning in my sorrow,_

_ The whole time, just living in a blur._

_ Years ago,_

_ Everything was different._

_ Then, years ago,_

_ I got my sister back._

_ The gates were open,_

_ Everything was perfect._

_ Though I wanted more,_

_ I wanted what I lacked._

_ I longed for love,_

_ True, true, true love,_

_ The kind in fairy tales._

_ A prince and a princess,_

_ A match that never fails._

_ Then I met someone,_

_ I thought he was my true love,_

_ This 'prince' I love,_

_He and I were the perfect match._

_Outside, he was like a dove,_

_Inside he was a traitor,_

_An evil inhuman being._

_But before I knew who that man was,_

_I met another, quite different one._

_With eyes soft as a puppy's,_

_And hair to match the sun._

_We went on an adventure,_

_And during it I knew._

_Those feelings I had for him,_

_Were very, very true._

_Now I'm right before him,_

_And suddenly I see,_

_Looking into his eyes,_

_I know I'm where I'm meant to be._

_And at last I'm with 'the One',_

_And it's like something's stirring inside of me._

_And at last I'm with 'the One',_

_And it's like time has begun._

_And it's warm and true and real,_

_And the world is somehow different._

_All at once, everything looks new,_

_Now that I see him…._

_Anna looked into Kristoff's eye's again, smiling that beautiful smile of hers._

_So many days,_

_Just me and my best friend._

_So many years,_

_Living off of ice._

_All that time, never really seeing,_

_That the world can be sometimes nice._

_Now she's here, watching the sun rising,_

_Now she's here, and I understand._

_If she's here, it's clear as ice,_

_I've found where I'm meant to stand._

_And then, Anna and Kristoff started singing…._

"_And at last I'm with 'the one',"_

"_And it's like something's stirring inside of me," Kristoff sang._

"_And it's like time has begun." Anna's voice was like an angel._

"_And it's warm and true and real,_

"_And the world is somehow different._

"_Now that I'm with you."_

_They looked into each other's eyes even more deeply._

"_Now that I'm with you."_

_Anna beamed at Kristoff, and Kristoff grinned back at Anna. And then, Kristoff knew that this was the right moment._

"_Anna?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Will you—"_

"_Of course I'll marry you!" Anna threw herself at Kristoff and they kissed. This moment was absolutely perfect…._

Anna sighed. "Oh, that was an amazing time…. One I will never forget."

Olaf looked at her and smiled. "Yep. Me, too, even though I never even saw it!"

The princess laughed. "OK, well, I think I'll try to get back to sleep, or something…. If I can," she added, and then snuggled back under her covers. She then drifted off into sleep for the next few hours, dreaming sweet dreams.


	18. Chapter 17: The Wedding

**A/N: Yay! Wedding time! Don't worry, this is NOT the end of the book at ALL. And, there isn't much action in this chapter, but I can PROMISE you that if all goes to plan, Hans will reappear in the next one. Don't worry. **** ;) Here's a shout-out to Ilovepuppies, Zoe, and Flower the cat for reviewing, and to MysteryGirl7Freak for following my story! You're all super awesome! :D And, in reply to some reviews, yes, I did make those song lyrics for what I call "I'm with 'the One'" all by myself. No help except for inspiration from "I See the Light" by Disney. :D Thanks for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

**Enjoy!**

**-**_**MagicFireTiger**_

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**THE WEDDING**

Rapunzel opened her eyes to confusion. Why was she in a different bed than her own in her and Eugene's bedroom in the palace of Corona? Then she remembered.

_My cousin is getting married today!_

Suddenly filled with wonderful elation and excitement, Rapunzel realized that she would not be able to get back to sleep. The prospect of Anna finally getting married to her true love in just hours was too wonderful. She felt nearly as excited for her cousin as she had been for herself the day when she and Eugene had become husband and wife.

Looking out the window, Rapunzel could see that the sun had risen at least an hour ago. She wondered what time it was.

"Eugene." Rapunzel gently nudged her husband with her hand.

She got a snore in reply.

"Ahem," the princess continued, clearing her throat. "Eugene. If you do not wake up now, I will have to get Pascal to do it for you." That was when she realized that the chameleon was not in his usual spot in the couple's borrowed bedroom. "Where's Pascal?" Rapunzel wondered aloud.

"Wha?" This came from Eugene, who was still ninety percent asleep.

"I don't know where Pascal is."

Silence.

"Eugene—" Rapunzel turned her eyes over from Pascal's little bed, and onto her husband. He had now fallen one hundred percent asleep again. "Erg." She sighed. "Sometimes I wish that you were more of an early riser," Rapunzel muttered to herself. She got an answering snore again.

"Well, I guess I will just have to wake you up myself." With that, she laboriously climbed out of her bed and waddled over to the cabinet nearby. She proceeded to open one of the drawers and withdrew a gray, worn out frying pan. Rapunzel smiled at it and walked back over to the slumbering Eugene. Slowly, carefully, she raised the frying pan—

Eugene's eyes popped open. "Seriously, Blondie, you think that after all we've been through together, you would at least not use that thing on me anymore." He smirked at her.

Rapunzel grinned back. "I _did_ manage to wake you up, though, didn't I?"

"In a sort," Eugene replied, and then yawned. "Why'd you have to wake me up so early?"

"I couldn't get back to sleep," Rapunzel said, sighing. "Eugene, Anna's getting _married_ today. I just can't believe it!"

"Yep, well, Kristoff is too, so, yah." Eugene sat up in bed, realizing that he would not be getting back to his peaceful slumber.

"Oh, yes!" Rapunzel stared out into the distance, a smiled on her face.

There was silence for a moment, until Eugene broke it.

"Uh, Blondie?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're just… um… staring into space."

"So?"

"So…. I don't know."

"OK."

"OK!"

"Oh, Eugene." Rapunzel sighed again. "I wonder if it'll go as perfectly as our wedding."

"You mean, having the rings disappear for I don't know how long, and come back with a horse and frog that look like they've been through a crazy 'girl swamp', and then the cake run off and come back, with no frosting and barely any actual cake left at all?" Eugene asked incredulously.

"No, I mean the part where we got to be husband and wife."

"Oh, of course."

"Yep."

"OK," Eugene said. "Well, I dunno about you, but since I'm awake now and I know I'm not going to get back to sleep, shall we go eat or something?"

"What about breakfast?" Rapunzel asked. "With the others, you know?"

"I think I'll be able to have two breakfasts."

"Really?"

"Yah, or maybe we'll just have brunch."

"Maybe."

"Yah, I think it'd be fun to have brunch," Eugene said.

"I suppose so," Rapunzel said in reply. Then, she added, "Eugene, what time is it?"

The ex-thief took out his pocket watch and checked it. "It's about six-thirty."

"Wow. I didn't know it was that early."

"Yep."

Suddenly, Rapunzel collapsed onto her husband with a great sigh. "All of a sudden, I'm feeling tired again," she complained to him.

"I know, Blondie." Eugene gently stroked her short hair. "That's just how life is, I guess. We all have our ups and downs."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Do you wanna get back to sleep now?"

"Yes, please."

"OK." Eugene gently helped his wife slip back under the covers of the large bed, and they both fell back asleep.

….

After a few more hours of rest, everyone woke back up. Then, they, along with all of the servants and cooks and every other staff member of the palace set to work. The wedding would be in the evening, just as the sun set, and, even though most of it was already done, there was much of the preparations to be finished.

They had recently decided that Nya would be the flower girl, Mary and an insistent Kaara would be bridesmaids, Eugene would be best man, and Olaf would be the ring bearer. Upon hearing the news of his new job that very day, the snowman had been very excited, even though he had no clue what a ring bearer was or what one did.

"So, what do I do?" Olaf asked happily of Elsa, who had given him the news. "Do I have to tame a bear?"

Elsa laughed at his remark. "No, Olaf, it's nothing like that. A ring bearer is someone who brings the rings up to the bride and groom at a wedding."

Olaf skipped a happy little skip. "Where do I do it?"

"You'll bring up a little pillow with the rings up to them on the aisle. Just follow behind Anna, and when Grand Pabbie asks for the rings, let Anna and Kristoff each take one. Then, you can just stand next to Mary, Nya, and Kaara for the rest of the ceremony. You got that?" Elsa added to her explanation.

"I think so…." Olaf nodded his head thoughtfully. "Yep! OK!"

"Oh, and let's see… hold on a second, Olaf." Elsa proceeded to make an absolutely adorable little bowtie, made out of ice, of course, and somehow managed to stick it onto the snowman.

Looking down at his gift, Olaf exclaimed, "Oh, thank you, Elsa! This is so cute!" He beamed across his entire face.

Elsa smiled at him. "You're welcome."

"Now I'm a perfect little ring bearer!" Olaf said happily.

….

Finally, the hour had come for everyone to start getting ready. Rapunzel came by to Anna's bedroom, where her dress would be put on and her hair would be done. Elsa was already in there, as was another maid called Zoe. In Rapunzel's arms, she held the wedding dress, which looked just like new.

Anna heard a knock on her door and her cousin came in. She gasped. "Oh, Rapunzel, you fixed it up so goodly! I mean, welly—I mean—"

"Anna, calm down," Elsa said.

Anna took a deep breath. "OK. Let's put it on!"

"Here, let me help." The maid, Zoe, took the dress and slipped it onto the Arendelle princess. She beamed at her. "Princess, you look absolutely gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

Anna grinned nervously back. "Thanks."

"Now time for your hair!" Anna sat down in front of her vanity, Zoe following her. The maid proceeded to do up the princess's hair in an elaborate style. Some of it hung down the side of her face in curls and waves, while the rest was in a beautiful bun.

When it was complete, Anna was simply radiant.

Meanwhile, in Kristoff's room, he was being helped into his outfit by one of the servants, Andrew.

"Ack!" he exclaimed partway during this ever-so-painful process. "It's so—erg—tight!"

Andrew laughed. "Yes, I know. I've had to where them dozens of times before."

"Really?"

"No, I'm joking." Both men laughed; at least, Kristoff almost laughed properly; the suit was extremely tight and he could barely breathe.

Finally, they managed to put it on him, and Andrew proceeded to tame Kristoff's hair. "You know," he noticed. "I think you need a haircut, Sir Kristoff."

"Really?" Kristoff asked incredulously.

"Yes, indeed, you do."

"No thank you," Kristoff said firmly.

"Are you sure?" Andrew teased.

"Yes." Kristoff put on a very grumpy-looking face.

Andrew laughed as his expression was shown in the mirror. "Alright, I won't have your hair cut," he said in mock disappointment.

After several moments of silence, both men laughed. "OK, OK, enough of that, time to continue on," Andrew stated. "You have a wedding to prepare for!"

At this, Kristoff's face turned white.

"Are you OK?" Andrew asked in a concerned tone of voice.

Kristoff just nodded shortly.

"It'll be OK, I promise," Andrew said encouragingly.

Kristoff smiled gratefully at him, then winced as he pulled on a big tangle. "I sure hope it will be."

….

During the next hour or so, everyone finished getting ready. Grand Pabbie arrived, along with all of the trolls. Yes, all of them. This caused quite a raucous among the villagers witnessing them roll up to the palace, but they all calmed down after a while. Then, people started gathering inside the large church, where they all took their seats. The trolls all sat on the ground, not minding in the least. Maximus and Sven stood next to their best friends, Eugene and Kristoff.

Finally, the moment was here. Rapunzel sat next to Nathan and Ariel in the audience with Pascal on her shoulder, while Grand Pabbie, Kristoff, and Eugene stood up front. And then the moment began.

Music started, calm and beautiful. First came Nya, in her pink and white flower girl's dress. Her hazel eyes were like gems, and her hair was put into a long braid going down her back. She gently dropped pink and red rose petals onto the floor as she walked.

Anna, arm in arm with Elsa, appeared in the doorway, and both sisters were beaming broadly. Kristoff never thought he had seen anything, or any_one_, for that matter, so gorgeous. Anna was dressed in an elegant white gown, long-sleeved and just long in general. Her smooth, red-brown hair was done up in an intricate design. Her face, however, seemed to hold the most glory. Anna's eyes were shining, blue-green amazing; her mouth was turned up in a friendly, soft, and altogether beautiful smile.

To Nathan, as he watched from his seat in the audience, he thought he had never seen anyone so pretty. Elsa was in a dress made purely of ice, and it was even more gorgeous than the one she had originally made for herself, all those years ago. Her hair was all down and wavy, nothing like he had seen before. The Snow Queen's eyes sparkled in the same way, the same happiness and excitement as her sister.

Behind them came Olaf, his usual funny little self with the ice bow tie shimmering around his neck. In his twig hands he held a white pillow with two shining rings on it. He was beaming broadly and skipping a little.

Finally, ending the procession walked Mary and Kaara. Mary had a dress with the same style as her sister's, but this time in blue and white. Her resemblance to Nya was now so apparent a dn obvious that almost no one would not be able to tell that the two were sisters; their hair was done up in the same style, and their eyes held the same exited twinkle in them.

Kaara was in a dress that was the same style as Mary and Nya, but this time it was a pretty orange color. Her blond hair was down, very straight but in a pleasant way. Her brown eyes, so much like a puppy's, were smiling with her mouth.

Everyone in the procession stood nearby each other at the head of the church. Through the windows, the last dying rays of sunlight shone onto Anna's face as she looked at Kristoff. They both beamed at each other, and in that moment they _knew_ that everything would be alright.

Grand Pabbie cleared his throat. "Do you, Kristoff, take Princess Anna of Arendelle, to be your trollfully wedded wife?"

The audience was a little confused at this, but Kristoff, still staring at Anna, replied, "I do."

"And do you, Princess Anna of Arendelle, take Sir Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Anna's voice was as sweet as honey.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Grand Pabbie's deep voice declared.

Kristoff and Anna embraced. They kissed, reveling in the fact that now they were family. Husband and wife. No longer just fiancés, now actual, completely family.

The crowd roared. They cheered, clapped, and even a whistle came from Nathan.

Everything was perfect.


	19. Chapter 18: What He Would Do For Her

**A/N: Another chappie! Yay! I think this is the best so far, at least, at the end of it, so be prepared for awesomeness. And cliffhangerness. :D Hehehe…. Anyway, here's a shout-out to MagicIceDolphin, Flower the cat, and another guest for reviewing. You guys are amazing! I'd especially like to thank the last guest for your review, it really made me feel SUPER AWESOME! And, in reply to that particular review, yes, Rapunzel will be having her baby soon. I'm not saying what gender, though (muwahahahaha…). And no, you did not bug me in the least! :D (Quite the opposite, actually). Thank you so much, guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

**Enjoy!**

_**-MagicFireTiger**_

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**WHAT HE WOULD DO FOR HER**

After Anna and Kristoff were finally made husband and wife, there was a party. All the guests were invited to the palace for dinner and a ball. Everyone was crowding around, trying to give their congratulations to the newlywed couple.

Elsa was able to get to her quickest of all. "Anna, congratulations," she said.

Her sister beamed at her. "Thank you, Elsa!"

The queen smiled back. "You're welcome." After a moment of just looking at each other, Elsa said, "Well, I'd better let other people see you." She slipped back into the crowd.

"Hi."

Elsa nearly jumped in surprise as the familiar voice came to her ears. "Nathan! Don't scare me like that!"

Nathan blushed. "Sorry."

"That's OK." Elsa's voice was gentler now.

"Good." They both just stared at each other for a moment.

"Hey, Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say—that you're the most beautiful person I've ever met," Nathan mumbled quickly.

"What?"

Nathan took a deep breath. "Elsa, I just wanted to say that you are the most beautiful person that I have ever met."

Elsa blushed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." They stared at each other again for a few more seconds.

"Well!" Elsa said, suddenly breaking the silence. "There's a dance that's about to start, I'd better go—"

"Would you like to dance?" Nathan interrupted, practically blurting out his words.

"Excuse me?"

"Elsa, would you like to dance with me?" Nathan asked again, blushing.

The queen smiled. "I would be honored."

"Um… there's just this one thing that, um…."

"What is it?" Elsa inquired in a concerned tone of voice.

"I—well, I can't dance," Nathan admitted.

"Oh! I can't, either, really." It was Elsa's turn to blush.

"Well then, I guess we'll both just have to give it our best shot!" Nathan said encouragingly.

Elsa smiled again. "Alright, now, let's see…."

During the next few hours, Elsa and Nathan danced to the best of their abilities. It turned out that, although Elsa was very good at many things, she did not dance that well. Nathan, on the other hand, seemed to be very good at it. He tried to help her along as much as he could, but mostly, they both ended up dancing as well as Maximus could.

Even though the queen could not dance that well, this was likely the best night of Elsa's life. She was enjoying herself so much, and she was with someone she had grown to think of as a friend in these few days of knowing each other. Maybe even more than a friend….

They spent the rest of the evening laughing, talking, eating, but most of all, dancing. The two seemed inseparable. Elsa and Nathan seemed to draw the most attention from everyone, even Anna and Kristoff, with their uneven and altogether very bad dancing. Elsa was enjoying herself so much that she even was able to forget the looming threat of Hans, and when she did at any point during that memorable night, she would just say to herself that he was no threat and everything would be alright.

After several hours more, Rapunzel and Eugene came up to them. Rapunzel was in an elegant purple silk gown, and, even with her enlarged stomach, she gave off a glow of radiance that no one could deny. Eugene was in a fancy suit, similar to the one Kristoff was wearing.

"Hi, Elsa!" Rapunzel greeted her cousin. "Hi, Nathan!"

"Rapunzel!" Elsa exclaimed. "I haven't seen you at all tonight."

"Oh, yah, I dunno why." Rapunzel's expression turned to one of slight confusion. "Well, I'm glad we found you!"

"Me too," Elsa agreed.

Looking at Elsa and Nathan standing so close together, Rapunzel smiled mischievously.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Rapunzel waved her off. "Anyways, we're gonna go say hi to some others. See you in a little while!"

"Alright!" Elsa and Nathan said at the same time, and then both chuckled as Eugene was practically pulled away from them by Rapunzel.

"So!" Elsa said.

"Let's go see Anna and Kristoff," Nathan suggested.

"Alright." However, before they could go more than a few steps, a young man stepped up to them.

"Hello," he said. He had smooth, black hair and eyes to match. "Queen Elsa, I don't believe we have met." He bowed. "My name is Prince Dominic of the Northern Isles."

"Oh, hello," Elsa said, slightly uncertainly. The look Prince Dominic gave her was slightly unnerving; it reminded her a little of Hans.

"Yes, I'm here representing the Northern Isles, of course," he continued, giving Elsa a dashing smile.

"I see," Elsa replied. "Well, thank you for coming. Please excuse us."

Prince Dominic bowed again and, again, flashed his winning smile. "Of course, your Majesty."

As Elsa and Nathan continued on their way, the queen shuddered inwardly. She wondered if she had just started a war between the Northern Isles. And then she remembered something.

_There _are_ no Northern Isles. What was that man playing at? This is very strange…._

Elsa shook her head to try and clear it.

"Are you OK?" Nathan asked her as they walked their way through the crowd of people.

"I don't know," Elsa replied. "That man…. He just gives me the creeps. And there aren't any Northern Isles."

"Hmm." Nathan's brow furrowed up in concern. "That's weird."

"I agree," Elsa said. "And, he reminds me of Hans…."

Nathan looked at her, stopping in his tracks. "Really?" he asked. "That's…. Not good." He gave a nervous little laugh.

Elsa looked at him in return. "No, it's _more_ than not good. That man tried to kill me and my sister! He's a murderer in the heart! And he almost killed Arendelle!"

She gasped as Nathan's eyes widened. Elsa, nor anyone else, had yet told him of her true suspicions of what had caused the fire.

"What?" he asked.

Elsa took a deep breath, deciding that, yes, she could trust this man enough to let him know of her hypothesis. "You know that fire that we had recently?"

"Yes." Nathan was looking at her intently now.

"I think—I have an idea," Elsa said, slowly and deliberately. "That Hans might have come back with—with…."

"With what, Elsa?"

The Snow Queen looked into Nathan's eyes, and there she saw only concern and sincerity.

"I think that maybe Hans had come back."

"OK? What does this have to do with the fire?"

"I think he started it. With fire powers."

"What?" Nathan looked baffled now. Suddenly, Elsa's eyes welled up with tears and he immediately felt guilty. "Look, I'm sorry, Elsa. Please, what do you mean, 'fire powers'?"

"I mean." Elsa took a deep breath again. "I mean that, well, you know how I have ice powers?" Nathan nodded. "Well, I think that somehow, somewhere during the past two years, he acquired fire powers. Because, during the fire, I swear that I saw him. Those green eyes can't be mistaken. Anyways, when I saw him, he threw a ball of fire at me."

Nathan looked at her expectantly.

"And….That's it."

"There's more, I can tell."

Elsa sighed. "Well, the day that—that—oh my goodness!" she cried suddenly. "It was the day that Anna's dress was ruined, and everything else in the sewing room—that must have been him!"

"What do you mean, Elsa?"

The queen continued, "That day, the day of the snowball fight, the day that—"

"We kissed?" Nathan interrupted.

"Yes, well, after the snowball fight, Rapunzel told me that she thought she saw Hans during the fight," Elsa said. "That must have been him! _He_ must have set the sewing room on fire! It all makes sense now!" She sat down on one of the chairs littered across the busy room and put a hand on her forehead. Then she looked back up at Nathan. "What do you think?" she asked.

"I—I don't really know," he said in reply.

Elsa sighed. "Me, neither. But I have to let Anna and Rapunzel know!"

"OK, well…." Nathan pulled a nearby chair over next to Elsa. "Maybe, for tonight, you should just forget about all this stuff, OK? I can do the worrying for you." He smiled mischievously.

Elsa grinned back and laughed. "Oh, OK, Nate. Can I call you that?"

"You can call me whatever you want," Nathan replied.

"OK, great." Elsa hesitated for a moment. "Is Nathan short for anything?" she inquired curiously.

He chuckled. "Yah, Nathaniel, actually. But I prefer Nathan."

Elsa laughed again. "I thought you said I could call you anything I wanted."

"You can, I'd just rather be called Nathan or Nate."

"OK." Elsa stared into Nathan's eyes for a moment. Nathan stared right back. Ice into sea.

"Oh!" the queen said suddenly. "We were going to go see Anna and Kristoff!"

"Oh, yeah," Nathan said. "Let's go see them." He stood up, and walked with Elsa to where the crowd seemed to be the thickest.

"Anna! Kristoff!" The said couple turned their heads to look at Elsa and Nathan.

"Oh, hi, Elsa!" Anna said excitedly.

"Congratulations," Nathan said, shaking hands with Kristoff.

"Thanks," the ice harvester said in reply.

"We're still staying for Christmas before our honeymoon, right, Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yes," Elsa said.

"Yayee!" Anna said excitedly.

Elsa laughed, which made Anna giggle.

"Anna, how are you doing?" she said.

The princess beamed at her sister. "I'm doing just wonderfully," she said.

"Kristoff, what about you?" Elsa looked towards the ice harvester.

He grinned. "I have no idea."

Anna giggled at that.

"Kristoff! Anna!" Just then, Grand Pabbie rolled up to them.

"Grand Pabbie!" the couple said simultaneously.

"Congratulations, daughter," the troll said, smiling at Anna.

She grinned back. "Thanks, Grand Pabbie."

Silently slipping away from the group, Elsa and Nathan went back to the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" Nathan asked of the queen, holding his hand out for her.

She giggled. "Of course, thank you." Elsa took his hand, just as another song started.

After another few hours of dancing blissfully, Elsa was starting to feel very cramped, tight, and hot. "Let's go outside," she suggested.

"Are you sure you won't freeze?"

Elsa giggled. "The cold doesn't bother me. It should be _you_ that you should be worried about."

"Oh, that's right." Nathan smiled. "But I'll get something warm, or something."

"OK, let's go." Elsa led the way, out of a hidden door, and to the palace gardens. It was silent and still and beautiful; the stars were out, and the moon was part-way full. It was, of course, quite chilly, and snow coated the ground.

Nathan and Elsa sat down on a bench together and looked up at the stars. They sat in silence for a while. However, it was not an unpleasant silence, not at all. Both person was lost in his or her own thoughts.

"When I was little," Elsa said suddenly, breaking the silence, "I used to come and look at the stars. Anna would come, sometimes, too. We would compare favorite constellations and things. It was one of the only times I could ever really be around her." Elsa's expression saddened. "I wish we could have had more time together," she sighed. "I just—I don't know…."

"Yah," Nathan said. "I know. I wish I could've had more time with my parents, too."

Elsa looked at him. "What happened to them?" she asked gently.

"I—"

"It's OK," Elsa interrupted soothingly. "You don't have to tell me."

"No, I will," Nathan said firmly. "They were on a boat trip somewhere, I don't really remember where, and—"

"Oh."

"Yah."

"Nathan." He looked at Elsa. "I completely understand what that's like. That was the same way I lost my parents."

"The king and queen."

"Yes."

Then there was another silence. Elsa and Nathan both looked away from each other, either at their hands or at the star-lit sky.

After a moment or two, they both looked at each other again. They could here sweet, gentle music coming from inside the palace. Mixed feelings were swirling around both of them. Elsa didn't know what to think, except that the emotions inside of her were so great and wonderful and she felt as if she could just stare into those deep blue eyes forever.

Elsa and Nathan leaned in close to one another…. Closer, closer….

"Hello, Elsa."

Elsa looked up and had to shield her eyes. A ball of light illuminated the face of a figure standing in front of her and Nathan... a very familiar figure….

"Hans."

The two years Prince Hans of the Southern Isles had spent in prison had been enough to destroy him. His clothes were torn and dirt-stained, his hair was even longer than before, making his formerly carefully shaven sideburns seem almost scary-looking. The only thing that had remained the same were his eyes: cold, sharp, and evil; green, similar to Rapunzel's, but holding much, much more evil within them.

"Hello, Elsa," Hans repeated. "Now, I would say 'nice knowing you', but it really hasn't."

With that, he lifted his hand up, and a ball of fire to match the one in his other hand appeared in it. Elsa was frozen to the spot; she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. All she knew was that Prince Hans of the Southern Isles was about to kill her with her ultimate foe: fire.

Time seemed to slow down as he aimed and literally fired at Elsa. However, before it could hit her, Nathan jumped in the way and caught the full blast of the fire. Elsa's eyes turned towards him and she gasped.

_No…. Nathan…._


	20. Chapter 19: The Answer to the Problem

**A/N: Merry Christmas Eve! Hope you like this new chapter! And, just an FYI, we are nearing the end of the book. :( Ah, well, we haven't got there yet, fortunately. :D ANYWAYS, yes, that last chapter ended at a cliffhanger and here, you will see what happens. Obviously. :P And, as my Christmas present to you, I will be posting at least one other chapter tomorrow! (YAY!) Here's a shout-out to MagicIceDolphin and Zoe for reviewing. :D Alright, enough of my stalling.**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.**

**Enjoy!**

_**-MagicFireTiger**_

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**THE ANSWER TO THE PROBLEM**

Nathan fell, limp, onto the ground. Elsa stared at him in horror of what had happened. She glared up at Hans from her kneeling position on the ground.

"Ah," he said, his facial expression one of surprise for a moment. But then it darkened, and Hans's face held a smirk so wicked that it seemed like no good could get past it. "Well, that didn't quite go according to plan. However…." He went over to Elsa and gently put a hand to her cheek.

His touch felt hot, extremely hot, as though his whole body was burning a temperature of one thousand degrees. Elsa just kept looking at the unmoving Nathan.

"You know what," Hans continued. "I think I will just have to come back later. To give you more time to suffer before I finish you off." His smirk became more pronounced. "See you in a little while, _my queen_." With that, he ran off into the night.

Elsa couldn't keep her eyes off of Nathan. He was so still; she couldn't tell if he was breathing at all. Suddenly, tears welled up in her eyes and she felt as if she herself couldn't breathe. She needed something, someone, _anyone_, to help her escape this nightmare.

"_Nathan_," she whispered, gently stroking his cheek. "I wish it didn't have to end this way."

Elsa leaned in closer to him, tears now falling fast onto his face. Despite the fact that he had just been hit by magical fire, he looked completely the same as before: small, skinny, but so extremely handsome. It was just as if Nathan had fallen asleep; a deep, deep, everlasting slip into unconsciousness.

"_Nathan_." Leaning in ever closer, deciding that this would be the last chance she would ever have for this, Elsa put her lips onto Nathan's.

She gently lifted them again. Seeing no difference in the man's state, Elsa cried even harder. Her emotions were now flying everywhere; snow was falling, becoming a blizzard around her and Nathan, and now, just like in the ice palace years before, frozen crystals started pointing in on her, keeping her inside this circle of sorrow.

It seemed as if she sat there for hours, gently stroking Nathan's light brown hair, alone with her horror and fear and sorrow.

But then—

"Nathan?"

The man's eyelids were slowly beginning to open, and his chest seemed to be moving again.

"_Nathan_!"

_He was alive!_ Nathan was alive!

The storm ceased immediately, and the pointed shards of ice shrank until they were not more.

"Yeah?" he managed to squeak out.

"_NATHAN_!" Elsa enveloped him in an enormous hug. Still weak, he hugged her back as best he could.

"What happened?" Nathan asked drowsily, after they finally let go.

"Hans—he—"

"Oh." Nathan tried to smile as best he could. Then he grasped his chest in pain for a moment.

"Nathan, are you alright?" Elsa asked very worriedly.

"I dunno, I'm alive, ain't I?"

"Oh!" Elsa exclaimed suddenly. "How did that happen? I thought you were…." Her words trailed off into silence.

"I have no idea," Nathan said.

"We should take you back to the castle…. Are you well enough to stand?"

"I think so," Nathan muttered, heaving himself to his feet. Eventually, with the help of Elsa, he was able to walk back to the palace with her. They arrived in the entry hall to many stares from the crowd in the ballroom. Elsa suddenly realized that maybe the queen with one of the palace guards leaning weakly on her shoulder, might not have been the best way to enter. Or rather, maybe they should have used a different entrance altogether.

"Excuse me," she said, and the people parted immediately. The dance stopped and she and Nathan walked through the dance floor, all eyes on them now.

"Elsa! Nathan!" Anna and Kristoff ran up to them. "What happened?" Anna asked faintly.

"I—I'll explain in a minute," Elsa said. "We have to get Rapunzel and Eugene and all the others!" she added, more urgently.

"OK, um…." Anna turned to address the crowd. "I'm afraid the party is over!"

"Wait, what?" Elsa asked. "That's not what I meant. It's best to keep them occupied."

"Wait, never mind!" Anna shouted. "It's not over yet! Never mind!"

"OK, where are Rapunzel and Eugene?" Elsa asked firmly.

"I don't know," Anna said, lowering her voice from the shout she had used earlier. "I'll go look for them." Picking up her long, white skirts, she ran off into the crowd.

A few minutes later, she came back, with Rapunzel and Eugene in tow. "OK. Let's go somewhere more private, and—hold on a sec…." She turned around again and disappeared back into the crowd, coming back minutes later with Kaara, Mary, and Nya. "Let's go now."

Anna led the way to her bedroom, which was what she thought would be the best place to talk. "OK! Elsa, what's going on here?" she asked, once they had all sat themselves comfortably down somewhere in the room.

Everyone looked expectantly at Elsa, who was sitting on a sofa next to Nathan. Elsa cleared her throat loudly before starting. "Well, Nathan and I…." She stopped for a moment, looking at the man sitting next to her. He nodded.

"OK, we had gone out into the garden," Elsa continued hesitantly. "And after a little while, Hans—"

"What?!" Anna interrupted angrily. "Hans?!"

"Yes, he came out," Elsa said. "And, Anna, everyone, I was right! He does have fire powers."

Everyone gasped.

"He does?"

"What happened?"

"Seriously?"

"What the…."

"WHAT?!"

This last word came from Anna, who was staring at Elsa as though she had just sprouted antlers. "Holy chocolate! How do you know?" she asked incredulously.

"He tried to kill me," Elsa stated simply. "But…. Nathan, he…. He got in the way of the fire that Hans threw at me, and… here's the confusing part: it seemed like he was dead, but then, after a moment, he was alive!"

"Just like with me and Eugene…" Rapunzel muttered.

"And me and Elsa…" Anna added.

They looked at each other.

"There has to be _some_ logical reason for this," Anna concluded.

"We should ask Grand Pabbie," Rapunzel suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea, Blondie!" Eugene said.

Ignoring her husband, Rapunzel continued, "Let's go see him now. He'll probably be leaving soon."

"Yah. I'll go get him," Kristoff volunteered.

"Thanks," Anna said.

Kristoff nodded to her and left the room. He came back a few minutes later with the elderly Rock Troll rolling after him.

"Kristoff told me you needed me?" Grand Pabbie said questioningly.

"Yes," Elsa said. "Please, something strange happened earlier this evening."

"Yes?" Grand Pabbie looked at her expectantly.

Elsa proceeded to explain what had happened.

"I see," Grand Pabbie said. "Well, I can answer your question. The reason why Nathan was alright was simply love. Love is _always_ the answer to these sorts of things. Here," he continued, looking at Rapunzel and Eugene, who were sitting next to each other. "Rapunzel, you were able to heal Eugene because you have _love_. Your magic, when leaving you hair, was moved to your heart. Only when you cry because you _love_ someone, will your magic work. It only works with the heart.

"Anna." Grand Pabbie looked at the princess. "Elsa. Anna sacrificing herself for you was an act of true love. That's what I was talking about. Of course, a kiss would have worked, but this was what I had been hoping for." He smiled at the two sisters.

"Finally, Elsa and Nathan. Elsa, your newly found love for Nathan healed him. And, the fact that you have ice powers."

Elsa looked at him, confused.

Grand Pabbie chuckled. "Elsa, when you kissed Nathan, both the power of you love and your ice healed him. He was struck by fire, and only ice and water can counteract such a thing. So, you see, love is _always_ the answer to problems, no matter if it is magical or not." He smiled at them. "And you all have extreme love, each and every one of you. Your hearts are all filled with this magic," he concluded.

Elsa looked at her hands, and then at Nathan. "_Love_," she whispered. "Love is the key to_ everything_." She looked at Grand Pabbie. "Thank you," she said to the troll. "Thank you _so much_."

He smiled at her. "You are welcome."

Eugene cleared his throat loudly. "Um, OK, this is all lovely and all that, but we have another, more pressing matter. _Hans._"

"Ah, yes," Grand Pabbie said, his expression darkening. "So you say that he has fire powers." It was not a question. "This is troubling, very troubling indeed. I really don't—"

He was cut off as they heard a scream from the distance. They could barely make out the words, but it sounded something like—

"_Fire_!" Anna realized. "Not _again_!"

They all stood up quickly and went to a window. Looking down, they could see that, yes, fire was burning through Arendelle once again. However, as it touched the nearest house, Elsa noticed that once it made contact with the ice, the flames were extinguished. This happened until all of the fire was gone.

The friends watched in awe as fire was born again, raged for a moment, and then died as it touched a frozen building. This happened again and again, in the same exact process, until finally, the fire just stopped altogether.

"Whoa," said Eugene.

"Whoa," Rapunzel agreed.

"Whoa," Nya copied.

Mary giggled. "Whoa."

"What was that?" Elsa asked.

Grand Pabbie turned to her and smiled. "It looks like the ice is resistant against Hans's fire."

"He tried to kill Arendelle again!" Anna cried out. "That guy is going to _pay_ sometime soon!"

"Indeed, he will." Grand Pabbie looked more closely at the queen. "Elsa, you will need to prepare yourself. Hans will try to make you suffer as much as possible, and then he will try to kill you."

"How do you know this?" Nathan inquired.

Grand Pabbie gave a small smile. "I don't. I just have a feeling."


	21. Chapter 20: Baby Names

**A/N: This is a replacement chapter of 'Summer'. Don't worry, guys. I'm still adding that in as a resolution chapter. ;) Yes, this must be surprising for those who haven't already read Ice Meets Fire. Anyway, there is a song in here, so sing it in your head to the best of your ability to the tune of 'Do You Want to Build a Snowman?'**

**Enjoy!**

**-**_**MagicFireTiger **_

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**WHAT ARE WE GONNA NAME OUR BABY?**

Later that evening, all of the trolls returned to the Valley of the Living Rock, the few villager guests for the wedding went back to their homes, and the royal dignitaries left for their guest rooms; they would leave back for their kingdoms in the morning. The friends all had mixed feelings about the last night; they were all, of course, happy for Anna and Kristoff, but the now obvious threat of Hans was hanging over them like dark storm clouds about to break. They all headed back to their bedrooms in slight unease, and each person spent an almost sleepless night.

The next morning, Rapunzel woke up to find a quiet and peaceful air around the castle. She forgot almost completely about the night before; there was, surprisingly, no tension in the air, which would have been quite expected under these unusual circumstances. Sighing, she turned her head to look at her husband, who was still in a deep slumber. Rapunzel wondered how early it was.

Closing her eyes, the Corona princess put a hand to her stomach. Suddenly, she felt a movement there. Gasping, Rapunzel realized that it was a kick.

Now to excited to go back to sleep, she shook Eugene's shoulder, trying to wake him up. He grunted in reply, but did not come back to consciousness. Rapunzel shook him a bit more insistently, which eventually woke the stubbornly sleeping Eugene.

"What is it, Blondie?" he groaned, opening his eyes and seeing the excited look on his wife's face.

"I felt another kick!" she whispered enthusiastically.

Eugene's eyes widened as Rapunzel took one of his hands in her one, placing it onto her stomach. He instantly felt faint pressure there and looked at his wife in awe.

"Whoa," was all Eugene managed.

Rapunzel nodded, smiling. Then her smile turned to a frown.

"What's up, Blondie?" the ex-thief inquired in a concerned tone of voice.

"We haven't decided what we're gonna name our baby yet!" she exclaimed. "I'll be having her—"

"Or him!" Eugene interrupted.

"In less than a month!" Rapunzel continued, ignoring her husband's correction. "Oh my goodness!"

And then, she started to sing.

"What are we gonna name our baby?

"We should have thought about this before—"

"We did," Eugene interrupted.

"We really should have thought about this a little more—ugh—my head's getting kinda sore—" She rubbed it.

"What?"

"I just don't know what to do!

"I wish we had thought about this,

"Instead of…. Not!

"What are we gonna do?

"What are we gonna name our baby?

"_What if it isn't even a baby_?"

"Again, what?" Eugene cut in in a bemused voice.

"Ugh, ugh, ugh…." Rapunzel hit her forehead with her hand with each "ugh".

"Blondie, why are you so worried?" Eugene asked. "We still have, like, a month to decide."

"I know, I know, I know!" Rapunzel said exasperatedly. "I just feel like we have to decide _right now_! Wait a sec…." An expression of mixed excitement and horror appeared on her face. "I'M GONNA BE A MOM IN ABOUT A MONTH! OR LESS! THAT IS _NOT_ POSSIBLE!"

"And I'm gonna be your baby's dad," Eugene said, staring into space. "And he—"

"Or she!" Rapunzel pointed a threatening finger at her husband.

"—Needs a proper name…."

And then _he_ started singing.

"What are we gonna name our baby?"

"Maybe Jewel, or Grace, or Jill…" Rapunzel suggested, singing.

"Nah. Gotta be John or Jake, or maybe Sam or Blake, just not one of those!"

"Or perhaps Sarah… or maybe Sally or Sue…."

"Which is it gonna be?" they sang together.

"Owen," said Eugene.

"Rachel," Rapunzel contradicted.

"Bob—"

"Crystal?"

"Jasper—"

"Cornelia—"

"Flynn?"

"Gothel!"

"Ugh!" Eugene said in exasperation. "We can't decide on anything! And by the way, what if it _isn't_ a girl?"

"What if it _isn't_ a _boy_?" Rapunzel said smartly.

"Okay, let's just assume for the moment that it's gonna be a boy. What are we going to name him?" Eugene said.

"How 'bout… Peter?" suggested Rapunzel.

"No."

"Edmund?"

"No."

"Henry?"

"No."

"Ron?"

"No."

"Gaston?"

"We are _not_ naming our child after the captain of the royal guard. That guy tried to _kill_ me!" Eugene exclaimed.

"Hans?"

"What? No!"

"Okay, what if it's a _girl_, then?" Rapunzel said in the same smug voice she had used before.

"Fine, then," Eugene said reluctantly. "Ally?"

"No."

"Jane?"

"Nope."

"Alice?"

"I think not."

"Frying Pan?"

"What?"

"Pascal?"

"Pascal's a _boy_."

"How was I supposed to know that?" Eugene inquired.

"Umm, you've known me for approximately five and a half years. You should know that by now."

"But she—"

"_He_."

"—is a _frog_!"

"Chameleon," Rapunzel corrected.

"Ugh!" they said together.

There was a long silence as they both thought about this very pressing subject. Suddenly, they were both feeling very tired, frustrated, and annoyed, and the next words the couple sang were in sad, depressed tones.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel said, and then started singing.

"We've been talking about this for about an hour,

"And gotten nowhere at all.

"Why is picking a simple name such a chore?

"My mind is going overboard,

"We just can't decide!"

She flopped back onto her pillow dramatically.

Eugene looked at her and replied, singing,

"Yeah, I know, Rapunzel, trust me!

"I, too, am going out of my mind—"

"What are we gonna do?" they sang together in a dreary tone.

"What are we gonna name our baby?"

They lay on the bed together, both lost in miserable thoughts. But then, a few minutes later, both Eugene and Rapunzel realized what a ridiculous conversation they had had. After turning their heads to look at each other for a split second, they both started laughing. And laughing. And laughing.

"You know, I think that was the silliest thing I've ever done," Rapunzel said. "Including the time that I accidentally knocked over my favorite jar of paint!"

Eugene raised his eyebrows at her. "You want to know about something silly? Or rather, _strange_? Fighting a horse that has a sword in its mouth with a frying pan."

"Oh, yeah," Rapunzel said. She stared into space for a couple of seconds. Then, she remembered something. Two somethings, as a matter of fact. "Why do people always have to almost die in this family? And what, oh _what_ are we gonna name our baby?"


	22. Chapter 21: Nightmare Before Christmas

**A/N: This is a redo of my original chapter. I hope this one is better; it should be. :P Hope you like! :D**

**Enjoy!**

_**-MagicFireTiger **_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

**THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS**

The next few weeks leading up to Christmas went by very quickly. People started purchasing or making presents for one another, and Kristoff brought a huge pine tree from the woods into the family room of the palace. They all spent a great time decorating it and filling the bottom with gifts.

Finally, it was Christmas Eve. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Kaara, Rapunzel, Eugene, Mary, Nya, and Olaf were all going to be having a small celebration that night; just a small little thing. They would be having hot chocolate and Rapunzel's by then famous hazelnut soup. By the time our story resumes, they were all gathering by the fireplace, helping Mary and Nya hang up some new stockings.

"Have you been a good girl all year?" Anna asked Nya, as she helped her with the big, pink sock.

The new princess giggled. "You haven't even known me that long!" she exclaimed.

Anna laughed. "I know, that's why I'm asking you! If you haven't been, Santa won't be coming for you," she added playfully.

"Well, I think so." Nya put on a confused expression.

"Good." Elsa popped up between them. "What about you, Mary?"

The other little girl, who had silently been adjusting her stocking nearby, looked up. "I suppose so."

"Good." Elsa and Anna giggled.

Just then, Rapunzel walked over, a hand on her huge stomach. "Holy cow, I can't wait to get this thing out of me!"

Elsa laughed. "Yah, well, you'll have to sometime soon."

Rapunzel gave a small smile. "Yep." She sighed. "I wonder how soon, though."

"I dunno," Elsa said. "We'll just have to wait and see, I suppose."

"Well, we'll be leaving once the New Year is here." Rapunzel sighed again. "Oh, I miss Mother and Father so!"

Anna and Elsa's looks both darkened.

"Oh my goodness!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "That was insensitive of me. I'm so sorry!"

Elsa nodded. "I forgive you." But her face still held traces of sadness.

"Oh, here." Rapunzel went over to both the queen and Anna and hugged them to the best of her ability. "At least you have each other," she said encouragingly.

"And you." Anna smiled.

"And me!" Nya added enthusiastically, scooting over and joining in.

"It's a group hug!" Anna cried out excitedly. "Come on, guys!" She beckoned Kristoff, Kaara, Eugene, Nathan, Mary, and Olaf over. The girls and snowman came over immediately, but the men slightly more reluctantly.

"Oh, this is awesome!" Kaara said amidst the pile of friends.

"I know!" Anna, Rapunzel, and Mary agreed.

Elsa sighed happily. _This_ was what it was like to have family and friends that loved and supported you. It was wonderful feeling, a warm, fuzzy, happy feeling, and she never wanted to let it go.

However, all too soon, that might change forever.

No one wanted the hugging to end, but it was getting late, and Mary and Nya needed to get to bed. A maid named Addie came by and shepherded them to the nursery, much to the little girls' objections. Olaf joined them, and, during the night, in secret, they played together. However, at one point during the little 'party', Addie came by and scolded them for not getting into bed.

Finally, it was just the older friends. They stayed up, late into the night, talking and laughing. Now, all their energy seemed to have disappeared, and everyone was very sleepy. Anna and Kristoff lay on a sofa together with Kaara resting her head on her older brother's broad shoulders. Rapunzel and Eugene were on another nearby sofa, cuddling together affectionately. Elsa was in Nathan's arms.

After a few minutes, the queen's head started drooping onto Nathan's shoulder. It was so peaceful, just lying there, hearing the fire crackling in the fireplace. Elsa felt so at peace, as though nothing could go wrong, and for another moment she was able to forget all about Hans and her complicated past. All she cared about was that she was here, with her sister and a man that she now felt so close to. It was pure bliss.

But, after a moment, Elsa remembered again. The memory of Hans came back to her head, and she thought about how Anna had thought she had fallen in love with him. The young princess hadn't seen through the mask that the traitor had worn, until it was almost too late.

Thinking about this somehow brought Nathan to mind. Thoughts and worries started swirling around Elsa's mind. What if Nathan didn't really feel about Elsa the way she felt about him? What if this was all just some big plot to take the kingdom, again? But then, Elsa remembered that he had almost given his life for her…. Unless that was just a way to fool the queen into believing that he would truly be there for her….

However, when they had asked Grand Pabbie exactly _how_ Nathan had stayed alive, his answer had been so amazingly simple: _love_. If it _was_ 'true love' that had saved his life, then he must be genuine, not another Hans. He just had to be. And, Rapunzel and Eugene had even said to her and Anna that they did not trust the traitor in the first place, but that was after they had found him out….

Uncertain thoughts continued to swim through Elsa's head, and she was starting to feel a little dizzy. She was also starting to feel a bit hot, even though the fire wasn't changing; indeed, it seemed to be dying, if anything at all. The queen needed some fresh air or something. But before she could say anything, Nathan spoke.

"They're asleep," he whispered.

Elsa lifted her head, and Nathan stopped stroking her soft hair. Indeed, Kristoff and Anna had fallen asleep on the soft sofa sitting across from them. They were both snoring gently and had their arms around one another. Elsa could faintly hear a wind coming from outside, and her longing to be in the freezing cold air increased.

"I want to go outside," she said; quietly, so as not to wake to slumbering couple.

"You do?" Nathan asked softly. "You'll freeze."

Elsa's lips turned up in a small smile. "Nate, you know full well that the cold doesn't affect me."

Nathan returned the smile. "I forgot."

The queen gave a small giggle.

They were both silent for a time. After a moment, Elsa started leaning in closer to Nathan. He started doing the same with her. And then, their lips met. Elsa was starting to feel quite warm inside; however, it was not an unpleasant feeling. It was as though she and Nathan had a private little world of their own, and nothing would get in the way of their peace.

Then they broke apart. Elsa was smiling, and Nathan was grinning foolishly back.

For a little while, they just stayed there, calm and at peace. After a bit, Elsa slipped into a light slumber in Nathan's arms. Her sleep was a dreamless one for a while, but then it was interrupted.

_ The two sisters ran out into the hall from their bedroom and down a set of stairs in their huge castle that they called home. They opened a set of double doors and raced into a spare room, giggling._

_ "Come on, come on, come on!" Anna said, still giggling, while Elsa made shushing sounds. "Do the magic, do the magic!" _

"_Watch this." Elsa made a shower of snowflakes come out of her hands._

_ "This is amazing!" Anna cried, slipping around on the ice-covered floor._

_ Then they rolled two snowballs and piled them on top of each other. Elsa added a third, almost diamond shaped one on top. She put two coal eyes and three coal buttons on the snowballs, two twig arms and, to top it off, a lumpy carrot for a nose. A snowman._

_ "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," Elsa said in a deep voice to Anna, peering around behind the snowman and waggling its arms around a little._

_ "Oh, I love you Olaf!" Anna said happily, then ran toward the snowman and hugged it. The two sisters were still giggling. Then she climbed up onto a tall snow pile and jumped, crying, "Catch me!" to Elsa._

_ "Hang on," Elsa replied, making another pile of snow appear for Anna to land on._

_ "Again!" Anna exclaimed, leaping off and onto the ever-growing-in-size towers of snow._

_ "Hold on!" Elsa was having trouble. Suddenly, she lost her balance and slipped. Her sister had given another jump but had nothing to land on._

_ "Whahoo!" she cried._

_ "Anna!" Elsa shot ice towards Anna. It struck her head, and for a moment all Elsa could think about was her little sister, whose hair now had a strip of white in it where she had been hit._

Somewhere, out in the world, Elsa heard a little girl cry out in pain. In a moment, her eyes had popped open, and what she saw before her brought the fear she had felt in her dream become a reality. For before her, a little girl had fallen to the ground, and a white streak had appeared in her hair.

_Anna?_ Elsa thought desperately, but then realized that it was Nya. "Nya!" she exclaimed in a shocked voice. Then, she noticed that she was no longer next to Nathan, as his warm presence had moved directly to the little girl on the ground. Looking past this sight, Elsa saw Anna and Kristoff had jumped to their feet and were running towards them, with Rapunzel, Eugene, and Kaara beside them.

"What happened?" Elsa asked concernedly, her eyes widening in fear.

"Elsa, you…." Rapunzel's words trailed off into silence.

"Elsa, Nya came up to you and said she had a bad dream and wanted to see you. And then…. You were jerking a lot in your sleep for a few seconds, and then... you shot ice at her in your sleep, and it hit her head. That's when you woke up," Nathan explained hurriedly.

The queen stared at him in horror. "Oh, my goodness! Oh, no…."

She stood up suddenly, rushing forward to try to get to Nya. But everyone else was crowding around her, blocking Elsa's pathway to the little girl. Seeing this, she backing away with her hand held over her mouth. "I have to go…." With that, she turned around and fled out of the room, through the halls, and out the castle doors.

In front of her lay the town square of Arendelle, now covered in snow. Looking around, Elsa wondered what to do. After a moment's hesitation, she started running. She ran past the houses in the village, and all the buildings. She ran onto the fjords, which had a thin layer of frost on them. Without thinking about it, she ran across the ice, making it thicker and more stable as she went. She ran through the forest, the trees whispering, wondering why the queen had passed them by at so late at night.

It was all just a blur to Elsa… a very familiar blur. She remembered vaguely this feeling, the feeling she had felt more than two years before. It was when she had run away from her people after her coronation… when she had run away from Anna. It was then that she had raced past the trees and the forest, all the way to the top of a mountain—the North Mountain. And it was then that Elsa had somehow had enough energy to run there, almost fly there. She had not felt any tiredness, no weariness had gripped her body—fear alone had been strong enough to propel her to the place where she had built her ice palace.

And this time was the same, except this time, Elsa had frozen someone…. Her little sister, again. Technically. But it was not Anna, it was Nya, her newly adopted sister. She could not feel, her fear was much too great, she could not think, all she knew was that she was running away again, running, running, running…. The thing Elsa knew how to do best.

And then she had reached it: the ice palace. She did not know how she had gotten up this mountain this quickly, but somehow, she had. After hesitating for the space of a heartbeat, Elsa flew up the ice stairs. She hardly noticed that they were broken and dented in places. A moment later, somehow, the door opened in front of her and she ran in.

And then, Elsa stopped.

Somehow, the sheer glow of the moonlight from a full moon hanging in the sky that was shining through the ice, and the frozen water itself let off a large glow. Elsa could see everything in here, everything that she herself had made. The walls let off a strong temperature of cold that Elsa relished.

However, something that the queen had not noticed before came to her attention. Upstairs, in the second level of the palace, a different source of light could be seen glowing through the ice. It was almost red, and Elsa suddenly also noticed that the temperature in the room had gone up. The ice, surprisingly or unsurprisingly, Elsa couldn't tell, was staying intact; maybe that was part of the magic of it all.

She seemed to forget everything, even the fact that she had just frozen another member of her family. All she knew was that someone else was upstairs in her ice palace. Slowly, cautiously, Elsa walked up the ice stairs that would have made anyone else slip, and that created a sort of semicircle around the room. After a few moments, her head appeared over the top of it. And this is what she saw.

Standing with his back to her, the fire somehow suspended in the center of the room lighting up his back, was Hans. Elsa could not mistake him for anyone else. The whole room looked red, and the ice was like clear blood. Or maybe an enormous gem.

"Hans."

The traitor turned his head around to look at her.

"Hello, Elsa."

…

"Elsa!" Anna cried out to her fleeing sister. She tried to run after her, but Kristoff held her back.

"Hey, Anna," he said urgently.

The princess ignored him, struggling to free herself from his firm grasp.

"Hey, Anna, alright, alright…." Kristoff turned his wife so that she faced him. "Feisty pants!"

Anna suddenly stopped struggling and buried her face in the ice harvester's chest and started crying. "Kristoff… I… I…. I don't know what to do—she just won't stop running off!" she choked out between sobs.

"Anna! It's gonna be OK, but listen, Nya—"

"Holy chocolate!" Anna immediately pulled away from him. "I don't know what to do!"

"Listen, we've gotta take her to the trolls."

"Trolls?"

"Yes, the trolls," Kristoff said firmly. "We've gotta hurry!"

"OK, OK, OK, um…." Anna usually knew how to hurry. She had hurried to get dressed the day of Elsa's coronation. She had hurried to get engaged to someone she barely knew. She had hurried to greet her cousin the day she had arrived to visit for Anna's wedding. But right now, that ability to really 'hurry' had left her.

"Come on." Kristoff gently picked Nya up in a fireman's lift. Then, he whistled.

Through the open door of the sitting room burst Sven; I have no idea how it was possible for him to have heard his best friend so well and come so quickly, but that it was happened. Maximus followed after him, as did some of the palace horses they had made friends with recently.

"Are we all going?" Eugene wondered aloud, looking at Maximus.

"Of course!" Rapunzel exclaimed, laboriously climbing on top of Max.

Reluctantly, as she could tell, Eugene followed after her, sitting up behind her.

"Anna, come here!" Kristoff said. He hurriedly helped her up onto one of the palace horses.

"Nya?" They all looked around to see that Mary had come into the room. "What happened? What's going on? Where's Nya?" An expression of confusion came across her face.

Rapunzel quickly explained to her what had happened from on top of Maximus. Mary's eyes widened.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed.

"Here, come with me!" Anna said. She finally seemed to have gotten her ability to hurry properly back. She slid down from her horse, helped Mary up onto it, and climbed back on herself.

Meanwhile, Kaara and Nathan had both wordlessly gotten onto horses as well.

"We have to hurry!" Kristoff said. That need to hurry again.

"OK, OK, OK." Anna looked towards Kristoff, who then had Sven turn around and run out of the palace sitting room, and then the castle itself. Everyone else followed after them. And so, they flew away into the cold snowy night.

And a few minutes later was when Rapunzel thought she had just peed her pants. But she hadn't, which she realized a moment later.

"Eugene…."


	23. Chapter 22: Ice Meets Fire

**A/N: Again, this is a redo of original chapter. Hope this chapter makes more sense than the original one. Not much to say here, so….**

**Enjoy!**

_**-MagicFireTiger**_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

**ICE MEETS FIRE**

"Elsa," Hans repeated. A smirk grew on his face; an evil, twisted turn of his mouth. "Glad you could come at last."

Elsa stood her ground. "And what exactly do you mean by that?" she asked, slowly and carefully.

"I knew that you'd come to find me eventually," Hans replied.

"I didn't come to find you. I came here because I wanted to," Elsa said firmly.

"Ah." Hans looked uncertain for a moment, his smirk briefly disappearing from his face. But it returned a split second later and he laughed wickedly. "Of course, of course. You never run into things, like your dear sister Anna. How is she, by the way? I heard that she and Kristoff got married recently. I would be happy for her for finally finding 'true love', but that's not going to happen."

"What do you want?" Elsa asked. Her anger started to grow, and the temperature in the room dropped.

"Elsa, I thought you were smarter than that," Hans said with scorn. "I would think that it's quite obvious, actually. I want my revenge." His expression turned to one of complete anger. His eyes, so green and piercing and cold, also held hatred inside of them; a deep, unnerving loathing that would never, ever change.

"On what?" Elsa asked questioningly. "You tried to _kill_ me, and you left Anna to _die_. She was all I had left in the world. And you're asking for _revenge_? If anyone would want that, it should be Anna or me! Tell me, why do you need such a cruel thing?"

"Listen, _Snow Queen_," Hans said aggressively. "You took Arendelle from me, you stopped me from becoming king! Do you understand what it feels like to have that ripped away from you? How it feels to have had the chance to be king, a good and kind ruler? No. You stole that from me. You, and your stupid sister, Anna, oh, I can't even _describe_ how much I hate the two of you!"

"Hans, please, you could just let that hate go!" Elsa said, almost desperately. "Why are you such a wicked man?"

"Ah, of course you'd ask that," the 'prince' said. "Elsa, I'm not wicked, I just need my revenge."

"Revenge won't bring you any happiness!" the queen cried. "It just brings a thirst for more, it's an unhealthy thing! It's not a _real_ feeling once you've accomplished it; it's fake, it's all just fake! Please, just… if you just stop, if you just forget your want for revenge, then I promise I'll forgive you! We'll _all_ forgive you! Please!" She was getting more than a little desperate now.

For a moment, Hans's face looked uncertain. And then it held even the tiniest ray of hope. But that small chance for freedom from the jail of anger never did grow.

"Ha," he said contemptuously. "No. I don't believe you. I will just kill you, and then show your flaming corpse to Anna. That will break her, and then I'll kill her, too. And every one of those that you love."

"Hans, you don't have to do this," Elsa pleaded.

But the traitor had made up his mind. He wanted revenge, and he was going to get it. "No, Elsa. And I'm not sorry that you are about to die on my account." And then he started talking, letting all his anger out through words, and Hans could not stop. "Do you know what I've been through? Do you know how much I've suffered all throughout my life? The cost of my revenge on you lost me my last remaining link to the happiest part of my life. It was _you_. It's _always your fault_!"

At the last three words, fire shot out of Hans's hands. It was just like when Elsa froze Anna's heart. Fortunately, none of it hit the now extremely fearful Elsa.

She took a deep breath and spoke. "Hans. It's not my fault. It's not Anna's. It's your own. _You_ control that hatred within you. _You_ brought about this need for revenge. And _you_ can change that. Anna and I have nothing to do with this; this is a private battle between you, just you, and nothing will ever change that."

Hans looked at her darkly.

"No. It's always your fault. And now it's time for my _happily ever after_."

…..

"What is it, Blondie?" Eugene asked as the wind whipped his face.

"I think…. I think I'm gonna have the baby…."

"What?"

"Eugene, I'm going to have the baby! My water just broke!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"Oh, no." For a moment, Eugene was frozen, and he couldn't think.

Suddenly, Rapunzel let out a cry of pain.

Eugene came back to his senses and shouted against the wind, "Blondie! We need to head back to the castle!"

"No…. We're here!" Rapunzel said, more calmly. The pain had passed, even though it was only temporary.

Indeed, they had stopped in the middle of the place known as the Valley of the Living Rock. It was slightly warmer than the rest of the outside area, due to the geysers shooting up hot air from the ground. Just then, several small, round, moss covered boulders rolled up to them and opened up to reveal themselves as the legendary Rock Trolls.

"Grand Pabbie!" Kristoff yelled out, climbing down from Sven with Nya in his arms. The others followed suit.

"What is it, Kristoff?" asked the troll closest to them; he seemed to be the most elderly in the group.

"It's Nya…. You remember her, right? From the wedding? Elsa and Anna's adopted sister?"

"Yes, Kristoff, go on," Grand Pabbie said in his deep voice.

"Elsa froze her head," Kristoff continued. "We need you to fix it."

"Hmm…." Grand Pabbie was interrupted as a cry of pain came from the Corona princess. "Rapunzel!" he exclaimed.

"Her water broke!" Eugene said from his spot beside Maximus. Rapunzel was on the ground next to him, and it was a wonder that nobody had realized what was going on until now.

"Oh dear," the elderly Rock Troll muttered. "I do not know how to deliver a human baby; I can't even help with the other trolls! Bulda!"

At that, a female troll rolled up to him. "I'll see if I can help with this," she said. "You go on with Nya." She then hurried over to Rapunzel and Eugene. "I'm Bulda," she said to them. "I'll help out with you guys, but you're gonna need Anna and Kaara, too. Nathan, stay with Kristoff." She had met Kristoff's sister and Nathan at the wedding.

Rapunzel nodded. Kaara rushed over to her friend's side, but Anna stayed behind with Kristoff, Nathan, Nya, and Mary.

"Anna, come on!" Kaara said to her.

The princess looked over at Nya, and then at Grand Pabbie.

"She needs you more," the old troll said, nodding towards Anna's cousin. "I can help Nya."

Her eyes filling up with tears, Anna hurried over to Rapunzel, who was breathing heavily. "What can I do to help?"

"Just hold her hand for now, honey," Bulda suggested. Anna obliged, and Rapunzel looked over at her, smiling a little. Then her eyes screwed up in pain as it washed over her.

"Kristoff," Grand Pabbie said. "Mary. Nathan. Nya's head has been frozen, as you already know. I will have to remove all magic within her. However, I feel it is safe to not remove her memories, unlike with Anna. In her case, I was unsure, but now I'm not. Alright?"

Kristoff, Nathan, and Mary both nodded, the little girl more uncertainly than the ice harvester.

And so, Grand Pabbie seemed to lift a white substance from Nya's head, leaving the white streak still there. Mary whimpered.

"She will be alright," the old troll said consolingly to her. "But right now, we have a more pressing matter."

Everyone looked over at Rapunzel and all those around her. Eugene's expression was one of complete horror. Even compared to when he had found out that Rapunzel's hair glowed when she sang, this was the scariest, craziest, most bizarre moment in his entire life. He was really freaking out.

Kristoff raced over to his newest best friend and gave him a one-armed hug. Nathan followed more slowly.

"Oh, nuts, what's happening?" Eugene wondered aloud, running his hands through his hair as he stared at his wife, whose face was sweaty, hair was flying everywhere, and eyes were wide with fear and pain as she lay on the ground, using a nearby boulder (not a troll) as a pillow of sorts.

"You're about to be a father," the ice harvester said simply.

But what was going on inside the ex-thief's head was anything but simple. Thoughts chased through his head like a mad swarm of bees.

_Oh, nuts, oh, nuts, oh, nuts. Why did I ever agree to this? Why did I choose to be a father? Why am I letting Rapunzel go through this? Oh, frying pans. What will I do? Wait, what?_

"Ahh!" Rapunzel let out another cry of pain. Anna, too, felt pain, except it was through her hand, which her cousin had just squeezed extremely tightly. "I NEED TO GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!"

"So this is what it's like, watching someone have a baby," Kaara noted. "Wow."

"Wow, indeed," Bulda said. "Things like this, when trolls have babies, it's really different, and I should know!"

"Please, no more talking, why are we all talking so much? I'm having a _baby_ here!" Rapunzel said. Suddenly, she felt something move a little differently through her body. And it hurt.

"Alright, Rapunzel, it's time for you to push!" Bulda said.

The princess let out a scream.

….

Hans lifted his hand up in the air. A ball of fire appeared there. His mouth twisted into a smirk.

Elsa raised her own white hand. Nothing was to be seen there yet.

Hans looked at her darkly. "It's time to get my revenge, Elsa."

"No, Hans," Elsa replied. "It's mine."

And then, as if in slow motion, the two both pulled their hands back and pushed them forward with all their might. The fire shot out of Hans's hand, straight in the direction of Elsa. The Snow Queen did the same, except this time a flurry of ice and snow flew towards Hans.

In midair, they collided. Ice met fire for the first time, really, truly. The force of the two absolutely opposite pieces of nature expanded, and, just like before, just like when Elsa froze Anna's heart, it flew back. Magical shards of ice hit Elsa, and equally magical wisps of fire flew and attacked Hans.

Elsa's heart froze.

Literally.

And Hans… changed.

Flaming red, orange, and gold swirled around him for a moment. And then, a bird with those exact same colors, a huge creature, with feathers like fire and eyes like coal appeared in the same spot that he had been just a moment before, seeming to pop up and out of a pile of gray ash on the icy floor. With a squawk, it—or he?—turned its head around. After staring for a moment at Elsa, who had fallen to the ground, the bird turned around and flew off, out through the opening of the balcony.

The fire in the center of the room had gone, and so had he. The battle was over.

But Elsa's heart was frozen.

And she did not know what she was going to do.

For what seemed like an entire lifetime, she lay on the ground, unmoving and unthinking. Elsa the Snow Queen had just frozen her own heart. Practically killed herself. She did not know what to do. She was so tired, and weak. And cold.

Elsa had never noticed what the cold really felt like. At least, what it felt like to be bothered by it. And now the strangest and most unfamiliar sensation was going through her. It was unnerving, and she didn't like it. The cold seemed to be seeping throughout her body, and it was no longer refreshing.

It was _cold_.

Suddenly, Elsa could hear stomping coming from the stairway. She did not have the energy to look up and see what it was. But a moment later, she realized that she didn't have to. For an enormous figure stood over her.

It was big and soft and smooth. It was also cold and almost scary-looking. There was even a crown on top of its very big head. And it was so, so, wonderfully familiar.

"_Marshmallow_?"

Anna and Kristoff had told Elsa what they had named the giant snowman that the queen had set on them after the princess had tried to convince Elsa to come back with her. And now Marshmallow was standing right above her.

"Elsa," it—no, he—said in his very deep voice.

"Marshmallow!" Elsa repeated.

"Yes?" the snowman said.

For a moment, Elsa couldn't think straight. But the next, she asked, "Marshmallow, please take me to Anna. Take me to the Arendelle castle."

"Anna?"

"Yes, the person I sent you after to make sure she didn't come back here. Two years ago. At the castle," Elsa replied, not thinking about whether or not her sister would still presently be there.

"OK," Marshmallow said. He proceeded to lift the queen up into his arms. She shrieked at the sudden cold. The snowman did not seem to notice, or something like that, and, turning around, he went back down the steps.

Elsa suddenly noticed that her ride was bumpier than it should have been; it seemed that Marshmallow was limping. No matter, she was too tired and weak to think about anything like that right now, anyway.

Sighing, Elsa lay down in Marshmallow's arms and slept.

….

One of the royal family's most trusted servants and friend was named Kay. It was very late on Christmas Eve night, and all he had expected was a simple cup of hot chocolate in the kitchens, as he had not been able to get to sleep. What he had not expected was to hear a booming voice over the roar of the wind yell out, echoing around the entire castle and undoubtedly awakening most the people in there.

"ANNA?"

Kay jumped up in surprise, sloshing half of the steaming chocolate onto his clothes. Cursing silently, he hurriedly tried to get it off with a wash cloth, but was unsuccessful. Ah, well, he would have Gerda, his wife, try to get the stain out later, but now he had a more pressing issue. Sighing, he set the half-empty mug onto a counter and slipped out of the kitchen.

He was right. Kay immediately saw that most, if not all, of the castle staff was up and about, also investigating the strange voice that had said their princess's name. Then, as he looked around more, he saw before him a great pile of cold, white powder that gave off an extreme chill. His gaze turned upward and to Kay's astonishment he saw what looked like an enormous giant made out of what he recognized to be snow. Atop the giant's head appeared to be a crown—_Elsa_'s crown.

The creature spoke again, in the same deep, powerful voice that literally sent shivers down Kay's back.

"Anna. Where Anna?"

Staring up at the snow giant, Kay mustered up the courage to speak.

"I don't know!" he called in what he hoped was a loud enough voice. "She should be here, I think!"

"Wait, no!" one of the maids interrupted, whose name was Addie. "I remember, I think I saw her and some others ride off on horses a little while ago! They said something about trolls."

Suddenly, something sparked Kay's memory. His gaze met Gerda's and he could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"I think they went to the Valley of the Living Rock," he announced. Years ago, he had been told by the royal family of their visit to the legendary Rock Trolls and had a feeling that was where they were right now. "Go there! I think you will find Anna there!" Kay felt, for some reason, that he could trust this giant.

Suddenly, he noticed the snow giant was holding something in its huge arms. A moment later he realized that it was Elsa. Kay looked questioningly at the creature holding his queen, and noticed it was gently, and she looked peaceful. He decided not to say anything and just let the giant go, knowing that Elsa would be safe with it.

"Go find Anna in the Valley of the Living Rock."

The giant turned around and walked out the huge palace double-doors, taking Elsa in his arms.

….

"_AAH_!" Rapunzel yelled. It was like knives were running through the place her baby was coming out, the pain was so huge. A moment later, she heard crying. Opening her eyes without realizing that she had closed them in the first place, she weakly turned her head around.

In front of Rapunzel knelt Kaara, a wet, bloody, but ultimately beautiful baby in her arms.

"It's a boy." Kaara was beaming at her.

"I've got a blanket!" Anna said, taking one out of a bag that she had acquired somehow. It was blue and just the right size for the newborn baby.

Rapunzel took the baby in her arms. Sitting, propped up against some boulders that were not trolls, she wrapped him in the blanket. Suddenly, she felt another movement in her stomach.

"What was that?" she asked timidly.

"Rapunzel—" Bulda put a stone hand on the princess's still inflated belly. "I think you're having twins."

"_WHAT_?!" Eugene looked daggers at the young woman.

"Yep, there's definitely another one in there," Bulda confirmed, almost gravely.

"OK," Rapunzel said uncertainly. Then she screwed her eyes up in pain as another wave of it washed over her. "Here, take him." She put her new baby into Eugene's outstretched, shaking arms.

As he looked down at his son, a wave of emotions came over Eugene. He had his father's soft hazel eyes, and a bit of dark fuzz could be seen on the baby's tiny head. He had stopped crying by now. Eugene gently wiped the blanket across his son's face to clean the blood off.

A gasp came from Rapunzel. Eugene looked in her direction. Gently, he set the baby in Kristoff's arms and crawled over to his wife's side.

"Blondie, you're gonna be OK," he said to her.

Rapunzel looked much calmer for a moment. "Thank you, Eugene," she whispered. Then she scrunched up her eyes again and took in a sharp breath.

"Anna?" A deep voice echoed throughout the clearing. Everyone looked upward to find an enormous snowman, at least twenty times bigger than Olaf, towering over them. In its arms they could see the outline of the Snow Queen.

"Marshmallow!" Anna shouted out in surprise.

Turning his head to look down at her, the snowman said, "Elsa needs you." Then, as gently as he could, Marshmallow lowered the unconscious Elsa to the ground.

"Elsa!" Anna cried. She ran over to her sister and touched her gently. "Holy chocolate! She's freezing! I mean, really freezing! Just look at her!"

Indeed, a deep chill had started to seep through Elsa's bones and she was literally white as snow. Rapunzel gasped. Maybe it was because of the pain, or maybe her surprise or fear for Elsa, but she gasped anyway.

"Rapunzel, it's coming!" Kaara cried. "Get ready to push again!"

As the Corona princess screamed again, Elsa woke up and looked around weakly. "Anna," she said. "Rapunzel, what?—"

"She's having a baby," Kristoff said hurriedly.

"Oh my—" With a sudden burst of energy, Elsa sat up and saw that, indeed, Rapunzel was giving birth.

A moment later, crying split the air once more as Kaara held another baby in her arms. "A girl!" she said excitedly, handing Rapunzel's new daughter to her. Once again, Anna handed her cousin a small blanket, which the Corona princess wrapped around the baby. Then she coughed.

"Punzie, are you OK?" Anna asked, leaning towards her. "Please be OK, oh, please, oh, please, oh, please!"

Rapunzel smiled feebly up at her. "Yes, Anna, I'm alright. Nothing bad's going to happen to me!" she added joyfully.

"Oh, Rapunzel!" Eugene cried. He leaned forward and kissed his wife. She kissed him back wholeheartedly.

Looking down at her new daughter, Rapunzel immediately noticed that she had hazel eyes, just like her brother, and a lot of hair. And it was blond, as she could see as she wiped the blood off of her head. As in, really, really golden, unrealistically yellow.

"Eugene…."

Noticing this as well, Eugene gaped at the baby, and then looked at his wife. "Whoa."

Then they heard a cough coming from Elsa's direction. "Elsa!" Nathan hurried over to her. Everyone looked at them. "Elsa, are you alright?" he asked.

"Nathan, I—I don't kn-know." Elsa shivered. "Just, please, I d-don't know."

"What _happened_?" Kaara whispered in horror, her hand over her mouth.

"I—Hans," Elsa managed to gasp out. "It was Hans."

"What did he do to you?" Grand Pabbie questioned worriedly.

"I—I don't know. He—he was in the ice palace. I went up there after—after—Oh no!" Elsa's eyes widened and her expression turned to one of somebody being tortured. "Nya! Is she—?"

"Nya is going to be okay," Grand Pabbie interrupted. "Please, if you can, tell me more."

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief, but then clutched her chest in pain. "Ah!" she gasped. "I—can't."

"She's hurt!" Rapunzel yelped suddenly, and, to the best of her ability, crawled over to her cousin, still with her baby in her arms. "Wait, I think I can heal her! Please!"

Hurriedly placing the newborn baby girl in Anna's arms, Rapunzel took Elsa's shaking hand in her own. She noticed that her cousin was even colder than normal, almost too cold to live. Yes, indeed, nobody could have skin that cold and be alive. Both cousins were shivering and weak. However, while Rapunzel still had a bright, stubborn gleam in her emerald green eyes, Elsa's were now a cold and almost lifeless icy blue.

The Corona princess then wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and placed it on Elsa's cheek. Looking at her cousin, Rapunzel then sang the same words that had helped so many times before, closing her eyes.

But once she was finished, Rapunzel opened her eyes to see the queen still as gaunt and cold-looking as before. Or maybe even more.

"But why didn't it work!" she cried out in distress. Rapunzel turned to look at Grand Pabbie. "Please, why didn't it work?"

The elderly troll walked over. After a moment of looking at Elsa closely, he turned to Rapunzel and said in a grave voice, "Her heart has been frozen. There is no way to undo this, not even with an act of true love. Not even with Rapunzel's magic. She is already too deeply frozen."

Rapunzel burst into tears. Eugene hurried to her, taking his daughter back from the Arendelle princess. He hugged his wife, gently placing the baby girl in her arms for some comfort.

"Please, save Elsa." The ex-thief turned his gaze to Grand Pabbie, who just shook his head sadly.

"There's nothing we can do," he said, his voice breaking on the word, 'do'.

"What? No, Elsa!" Anna cried, joining her sister's side. Taking her freezing cold hand, she said in dismay, "No, please don't leave me!"

"Hey, hey, Anna," Elsa whispered weakly. "Anna, just listen to me, please."

"Elsa, no, you can't leave me!" Anna interrupted. "I only just got you back," she added in a whisper.

"Anna." Elsa smiled feebly. "I know that I probably should have said this a long time ago, but I'll say it, here and now, anyway." She then took a deep breath and, with the last of her fading strength, Elsa sang as beautifully as if she were a choir of angels from heaven.

_"Anna, oh, I love you so much,_

_ "So please just stay here by my side._

_ "Please have the courage, there's no need to hide,_

_ "Don't be locked up inside._

_ "Just remember me!_

_ "I know you're going to miss me,_

_ "I will miss you, too._

_ "But there's nothing that we can do!_

_ "Of course I want to build a snowman."_

And then, Elsa turned cold. Colder than ever before, colder even than Anna had ever been. With her sister holding her hand loosely, the Snow Queen turned to ice, pure, clear, and perfect ice.

Just like Anna.

Sisters…. Forever.

But Elsa was gone.

Anna stared at her sister for a split-second before breaking down in tears. _No_. This _couldn't_ be happening. It just _couldn't_.

"Elsa…."

Suddenly, Anna heard a loud cry from overhead. A musical, almost pitying cry. She looked up to see a red shape gliding down towards her, through the now lightening sky.

And then the most beautiful bird came fully into view. It was huge, with red and orange and gold feathers that made it look like it was on fire.

"A phoenix," Grand Pabbie whispered.

The phoenix landed gently on the ground beside Anna and Elsa. It turned its head, looking down at the Snow Queen for a moment. Dipping its head, tears slowly fell onto the frozen statue, gentle, warm, swirling, golden tears.

And then the most wonderful thing happened. Just like with her sister, Elsa started to come back. The ice disappeared and in its place was the living, breathing body of the queen, starting from where the tears had landed on her, her heart, and spreading throughout her body until she was back.

_Elsa was back!_

Looking down at her sister, Anna beamed broadly. Elsa smiled back. Nathan grinned down at her. And soon, everyone else was smiling: Kaara, Grand Pabbie, all the other trolls who had silently witnessed this encounter, Eugene, Rapunzel, and even their new son and daughter had their little mouths turned up in pleasure.

"Elsa," Anna whispered. "Elsa. ELSA!" she continued, her voice gradually getting louder as she spoke.

"Anna!" the Snow Queen laughed. "Oh, Anna."

"A phoenix," Grand Pabbie said in awe. "Of course! But I didn't even know that they existed, until…."

"Grand Pabbie," Kristoff interrupted the old troll's musings. "What happened?"

"A phoenix!" Grand Pabbie said joyfully. "Oh, Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, listen! Phoenixes are one of the most powerful creatures in the world; they can heal anything, even death, with a single tear. I've only heard legends of them, though, and thought that they were merely myths, but now! No, they are real, so very, very real. _That_ is how Elsa was healed! A _phoenix_!" He started dancing around a little before stopping. "Elsa, please tell me what happened," he requested of the Snow Queen.

"Okay." Elsa took a deep breath and started speaking. "Hans was in the ice palace. I don't know why; maybe that was where he was hiding out, or something like that. When he realized I was there, we started talking. And then, he threw a ball of fire at me at the exact same moment I shot my ice at him. And then—then there was some sort of weird force, or something, and my ice seemed to backfire onto me. I felt cold go through my body—_real_ cold. I've never felt that way before. And then…. Marshmallow came and took me here," she finished.

"Hmm." The troll sat in thought for a little while. He made odd motions with his hands, moving them back and forth, grunting and speaking a little to himself, before finally, he said under his breath, "This was Hans."

"What?" Rapunzel asked.

"The phoenix is Hans, I beleive," Grand Pabbie said more loudly. "Hans turned into a phoenix. This was his punishment for seeking the witch's help."

"Witch?" Anna inquired curiously.

"Yes," Grand Pabbie replied. "I've heard stories of a sorcerous, an enchantress, a witch. If you go to her requesting something, she usually sells you a spell to make grant your wish, almost always turning you into an animal in the end. And by putting two and two together, I can assure you that this phoenix is Hans. There is no other explanation for his fire powers, or the phoenix."

Everyone turned to look at the creature, but it was not where it had been seconds before. Now, in the distance, they could see a faint outline of red against the rising sun. The phoenix was flying, flying, flying away, off into the sunrise that marked a brand new day.

…

Hans was no longer Hans. He still had his memories of who he was, and why he had attacked and so desperately needed revenge on the queen and princess of Arendelle. But now, he was a phoenix, and his heart had been turned into that of one of those legendary creatures. All that was left in him was the good in the former Prince Hans, the part that had left him when his mother, Queen Lillian of the Southern Isles, had died. She was the only good he had ever really experienced. She had cared for her people, mostly helping the sick and injured. And that was what Hans was going to do now; help the weak because _he_ could now do that.

Finally, after all these years, Hands had learned the lesson both his mother and now the witch had been trying to teach him: serve others and treat them how you would want to be treated; be a kind ruler and a good friend.


	24. Chapter 23: Summer

**A/N: And…. That's a rap, everyone! Wait—I keep forgetting that this isn't a movie. Anyway… YES! YES, PEOPLE, YES! I AM POSTING ANOTHER CHAPTER! :D :D :D :D (A resolution one, mind you). Okay, you will HAVE to re-read chapters 20-this one in order for everything to make sense, because I made some pretty big changes. For the better. Now, I just want to thank EVERYONE for their support on Ice Meets Fire. It means SO MUCH to me! :D :D :D And I will have the sequel out VERY, VERY, VERY SOOOOON! I have just finished writing chapter one, and my dad just needs to read through it before I can post it, to catch any little mistakes. :D Anyway….**

**ENJOY!**

_**-MagicFireTiger**_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

**OF COURSE I WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN**

After a little while of calm quiet, Rapunzel realized that she had been a mother for several minutes and her child_ren_ still did not have names. A moment later, she told her husband of this problem, and soon everyone in the clearing was trying to think of perfect names for Rapunzel and Eugene's son and daughter.

It seemed like their skulls were going to burst from all this thinking, wondering, and pondering by the time that both Rapunzel and Eugene gave a great, triumphant, "aha!" He pointed finger up in the air and with a proud look on his face, while she just opened her eyes wide and beamed.

"What is it?!" Elsa, Anna, and Kaara spoke at the same time.

"I know what to name our daughter!" Eugene announced.

"And I know what to name our son!" Rapunzel added excitedly, looking into her husband's eyes and smiling.

…..

Soon enough, both twins had names. Rapunzel and Eugene's daughter now had the name of what Rapunzel would have been called had she not been kidnapped all those years ago by Mother Gothel. Of course, Gothel wouldn't have called Rapunzel her _actual_ name, just to be safe. And when the princess was reunited with her family, she really didn't want to have to change names. And the baby boy was named after Rapunzel's father, the king of Corona. It fit; he would eventually follow in his grandfather's footsteps and take over the throne.

You're probably wondering what their names are. Since you are (because it could be no other way), I will tell you. Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert's two children were from that point on known as Lily and Benjamin. Lily and Benjamin Fitzherbert.

Since the twins had now been named, everyone was ready to leave the Valley of the Living Rock. However, before they could climb upon the horses (and reindeer) and ride off, Grand Pabbie called them aside.

"Children," he began, but after a look from Anna, smiled, adding, "And young men and women. Lately you have been needing my assistance quite a lot—"

"You can say that again," Eugene muttered.

Grand Pabbie went on as though he had not heard the ex-thief. "And so, I am entrusting each of you with a special pendant. If you hold it in your hand or around your neck, or anywhere on your body, really, and call my name, I will come to you."

"How can you do that?" Kaara asked curiously.

The elderly troll gave a small smile and replied simply, "I'm a troll. I can do many magical things, including that."

"Okay." Kaara's brown eyes widened a little.

"Anyway, I'll start with you, Elsa," Grand Pabbie continued, turning to look at the Snow Queen. After a bit of swirling motions he made with his hands, he opened them to reveal a crystal clear pendant in the shape of a snowflake. "Do as I said earlier, and I will come to you in a time of great need. And, of course, if you wish it, the other trolls can come, too."

Taking the pendant that was about the size of her palm, Elsa gently traced the intricate design on the snowflake.

"The snowflake stands for beauty," said Grand Pabbie, "because you, Elsa, are beautiful, and your powers are beautiful. Just remember that."

The queen looked into the troll's eyes and felt peace wash over her. She nodded, saying, "Thank you."

Grand Pabbie smiled and looked at Anna. He did the same thing with his hands, and a moment later, he opened them to reveal a clear, gem-like magenta heart-shaped pendant. "This, Anna, is for you," he said, handing it to her as the princess's blue-green eyes widened in wonder. "The heart stands for love, and you, my dear, have a lot of it."

"Thanks, Grand Pabbie."

"You are very welcome."

Over the next few minutes, everyone else received a pendant from Grand Pabbie. Rapunzel received one in the shape of a yellow sun, which symbolized kindness. Kaara's was a red rose, which stood for perseverance (even though nobody but her, Mary, and Nya knew it, she had needed to use a lot of that at the orphanage). Mary's pendant was a silver tiara, which stood for integrity. The one given to Nya was in the shape of a purple flower, standing for innocence. Eugene, upon receiving his, exclaimed with surprise, "Frying pans! Who knew, right?" That was his pendant, a mini gray frying pan that symbolized humor, which he had a quite a bit of. Grand Pabbie gave Kristoff a queer shaped one that looked like a simple block, but the ice harvester realized a moment upon receiving it that it was actually a replica of his first ever of ice. He recognized the scratch marks on it that resembled the one that he would forever remember. And lastly was Nathan. However, when he looked at the gift, what he saw seemed to be a shapeless blob of white.

When he looked at the troll questioningly, Grand Pabbie said, "Yours will shape into something over time. First, however, you must find out who you really _are_, and what you are destined to _become_."

"Thank you," Nathan said softly.

Grand Pabbie nodded his head, smiling a little. "Now, off you must be, if you are to get any sleep at all before noon." He chuckled at Rapunzel's sigh. "Goodbye, my friends! And remember, if you ever need me, all you have to do is call!"

With that, everyone jumped up onto the horses (and reindeer) and ran off back to the palace of Arendelle. Elsa quickly notified Kay and Gerda of what had happened in a short, rapid sentence, and, seeming to understand, they wordlessly helped them all into bed. And so, everyone fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

…

"Elsa?" A whispering voice broke through the Snow Queen's slumber.

"Elsa?" the voice repeated.

"Elsa?" it said again.

"Els—"

"What is it, Olaf?" Elsa opened her eyes and looked groggily at the snowman, who was sitting on her knees. She proceeded to sit up in her bed.

"Can we build a snowman?"

Elsa opened her ice-blue eyes wider. A smile spread across her face. "Yes, Olaf, we can build a snowman." There was laughter in her voice, because now, it seemed that things really _were_ perfect in her world. No more Hans. No more fire. Just perfection.

Olaf jumped up—literally—and bounced onto the floor. "I'll go get Rapunzel and Kaara, too!" he cried out happily.

"Wait, Olaf—" Elsa interrupted.

The snowman stopped on his way out her bedroom door, which was actually open. "Yes?"

"Um…. Do you know what happened last night?"

"Yes. Nathan told me."

"Is he awake already?" Elsa asked incredulously.

"Yes," Olaf replied. "Would you like to see him?"

"Um, sure," the queen said, slightly uncertainly. Then, she realized that she was still in the clothes she had been wearing the day before; being too tired to change into a nightgown, Elsa had simply climbed into her bed and fallen instantly asleep several hours earlier.

"I'll go get him." With that, the snowman turned back around and went out the door, still leaving it open behind him.

A few minutes later, a very familiar head appeared around the doorway. "Elsa?"

"Hi, Nathan." Elsa climbed out of bed and walked over to him.

"Hey." Nathan came the rest of the way into the room and to Elsa. Olaf followed him in.

"I brought Nathan for you!" the snowman announced. Elsa giggled.

"I can see that," she said. "Hey, Olaf, would you mind going outside for a moment, please?"

"Why?"

"Because I want you to."

"Why do you want me to?"

"I just do."

"Why do you 'just do'?"

"Olaf?"

"Yes?"

"Please, just… leave us alone for a minute. Please."

"OK."

"Thank you."

With that, the snowman promptly turned around and exited the room, closing the door behind him. From the other side of the door, Elsa could hear his voice, muffled and counting, "One, two, three, four, five—"

"Not exactly a minute, Olaf!" Elsa said.

"OK!" came the still muffled voice, which became silent once more.

Elsa and Nathan looked at each other and tried to stifle their laughter—but couldn't. If Olaf heard the noise from outside of the room, he didn't say anything.

"So you told him?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah," Nathan answered. Then, the queen noticed that he had his hands behind his back. And a moment later, he brought them around to reveal a bouquet of beautiful white roses, which he gave to Elsa. "These are for you."

Blushing, she took them in her hands, noticing no thorns on them. Elsa breathed in the sweet scent, closing her eyes briefly before looking back at Nathan. "Thank you," she said, a little nervously.

"It was my pleasure," Nathan replied, bowing, which made Elsa giggle.

Then, an expression of slight concern lit the Snow Queen's face. "Where did you get these?" she asked curiously, her head tilted to one side.

Nathan smiled sheepishly. "From the gardens…."

Elsa gave him a look. "And did you have permission to cut the roses?"

The man standing in front of her scratched the back of his head. "Umm, no."

Smiling, Elsa dropped her reproving manner. "Oh, I'll have a talk with the royal gardener about the missing flowers. He'll be wondering where they've gone…." She laughed at the bewildered expression on Nathan's face.

"So you're _not_ going to put me in jail for stealing the royal flowers of the royal garden?" he asked jokingly, making Elsa laugh again.

"I think I've found that thieves can be more than just 'thieves', Nate," she said, referring to Eugene.

"Good," Nathan replied. He gave a small smile when Elsa used his nick-name.

Their words slipped into silence for a time, while they both stared into each other's eyes. Again.

"So, what do you plan on doing with your life? Are you still going to be a soldier?" Elsa asked, breaking the silence. Then she blushed, crimson showing up clearly against her pale skin. "Sorry if that's a bit personal…" she muttered, looking down at the roses in her hands.

Nathan shrugged and replied, "I dunno. Honestly, I don't think soldiering really fits me that well." Then he sighed. "Now that I've met you, and all we've gone through together, I'm even more uncertain."

"Maybe… maybe you don't have to be." Elsa's voice quieted to a whisper. She looked up into Nathan's deep sea-blue eyes and a rush of emotions came over her.

He smiled and took a step closer to the queen. They stared at each other, eyes level, and for a moment, there was complete silence, and they were both lost in a world of their own. The soldier and the Snow Queen.

Elsa copied his movements, and soon they were barely an inch apart. A moment later, their lips met. They stayed that way for a few seconds, and then broke apart. They were both grinning.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Elsa and Nathan both turned their heads to it.

"Olaf," said the Snow Queen. "Well, looks like it's time for me to go build a snowman." She laughed at the puzzled expression on Nathan's face. "Never mind. Come on, let's go!" With that, Elsa pulled his arm to the door and opened it.

Olaf was standing right in front, staring at absolutely nothing and with a contented smiled on his face. He looked up at the two humans before him and his smiled widened to an excited beam. "Hi!" the snowman said. "Come on, let's go!" With that, he hurried off down the hall. Elsa followed him, looking back to see Nathan watching them with a smile on his face.

Their first stop was Anna and Kristoff's room. Elsa and Olaf arrived there within a few minutes. From the other side of the door, Elsa could hear deep snoring. She wondered vaguely how Anna would have been able to sleep through that…. _If_ that wasn't just Kristoff.

Elsa promptly walked up to the door and knocked on it. After a few seconds of no reply, she knocked again. And repeated the same process several times. After quite a bit of this, Elsa grew so irritated that she opened the door. Inside the room, Anna and Kristoff were asleep in the bed, both snoring loudly. Anna's hair was, obviously, in its usual early-morning mess.

"Anna." Elsa walked over to her sleeping sister and gently prodded her shoulder. "Wake up!"

After a moment, the Arendelle princess's eyes slowly opened and she looked up at her sister groggily. "What?"

Elsa grinned mischievously down at her sister. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she said in a tantalizing voice.

Anna's eyes popped open and a beam was splashed onto her face as though it was a bucket of paint. "YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!" She literally jumped out of her bed, which woke Kristoff.

"Anna, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I am going to go and build a snowman," Anna said. "OK, OK, let's go!" She then proceeded to grab Elsa's arm and pull her out the door.

"Anna, hold on!" Elsa said hurriedly. The princess stopped in her tracks. Olaf was behind them now, having followed Elsa into the room, and then back out again. "We need to get Rapunzel and Kaara, too."

"Oh, yeah!" Anna exclaimed. "Let's go get them!" With that, she started running in the direction of Kaara's room. Apparently, the shock from the night before had worn off completely.

When they arrived, and after Olaf had taken a turn to knock, unlike Anna, Kaara already seemed to be awake and so answered the door almost immediately.

"Merry Christmas, Kaara!" Elsa said to her.

Kaara looked at her and said, "What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a merry Christmas, or mean that it is a merry Christmas whether I like it or not? Or perhaps you feel merry on this Christmas, or that it is a Christmas to be merry on?"

Elsa stared at her, baffled. "Excuse me?" she asked, puzzled at this piece of possible wisdom.

Kaara laughed. "Never mind," she said.

"Kaara, we're gonna go build a snowman! Would you like to come with us?" Anna asked excitedly.

Kaara's face brightened. "Oh, yes, indeed! Sure!"

"Well, come on!" Anna grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her out of her room. Like the two sisters, it seemed that Kaara, too, had slept in her clothes.

A few minutes later, they came to a stop at the door to Rapunzel and Eugene's borrowed guest room.

"Maybe we should—" Elsa was cut off as Anna gave a gentle knock on the door.

"Hold on a sec!" came a muffled voice recognized to be Rapunzel's. It was edged with tiredness. The door opened to reveal the Corona princess, whose short hair seemed to be flying all over the place. "Hi!" she whispered. "Come on in!" She gestured them to follow her inside the room.

When they were inside, Elsa, Anna, and Kaara could see Eugene standing over a crib that had been delivered to them late last night by Kay. In his arms was Lily, who was sleeping peacefully. Inside the crib they could see Benjamin, who was also asleep.

"They slept most of the night," Rapunzel explained. "I'm so glad. And tired!"

"Hmm." Kaara smiled sympathetically at her friend.

Rapunzel sighed and tried to return the look but didn't quite succeed.

"Rapunzel?" Anna said softly to her cousin.

"Yes?" the Corona princess said.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

…

A few minutes later, the five friends, Elsa, Anna, Kaara, Rapunzel (who had reluctantly left the twins in the care of Eugene), and Olaf were outside the castle gates, after having also gotten Mary and Nya from their bedroom. They went to the back of the palace in the area where the snowball fight had taken place. Soon after, the men arrived, along with Pascal, Maximus, Sven, and the twins, who were carefully wrapped in bundles of blankets and kept close to a fire made by Kristoff. And so, the snowman and seven girls were ready to build a snowman. There was a perfect amount of snow outside, and everyone was bundled up in their warmest.

"Let's build a snowlady instead!" exclaimed Olaf.

Nya squealed with joy. "Ooh, yes!" she and Mary said together.

Kaara had mysteriously procured a perfect carrot for the snowlady's nose. Anna had, with equal mystery, gotten a pink snow hat. Mary and Nya went to gather several sticks. Rapunzel got two pieces of coal from Eugene. Olaf brought the friends together. And Elsa brought magic. Though, the _real_ magic there was not within the objects for constructing a snowlady, but inside the friendship that was so strong between everyone there.

Rolling the first snowball and beaming broadly, Anna said to her sister in a sing-song voice, "Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Helping the princess with the snow and smiling as well, the Snow Queen sang in reply,

"Anna,

"Of course I want to build a snowman,

"It's been my dream since the dawn of time!

"I know nothing's going to be super perfect,

"I highly doubt it,

"But for right now, it is!

"And now we're all the best of friends,

"There's nothing that

"Would make this any better!

"Of course I want to build a snowman,

"Or maybe even a snowlady!

"He-ello."

They all continued with the snowlady, adding a middle to the bottom ball of snow, and a top one to that, the head. Nya put on twig arms. Mary put other twigs onto the head, which was, like Olaf's, diamond-shaped, for hair in two pony-tail-like forms. Anna put the hat on. Kaara put the nose in. Rapunzel stuck the two pieces of black coal into the face.

After of moment of contemplating what should be added next, Elsa created two heart-shaped ice crystals, sticking them on the middle part, similar to Olaf.

"Let's name her Summer!" Olaf shouted excitedly, to which everyone agreed wholeheartedly.

"But there's something more that we need, I think," Elsa said.

Smiling at Anna, with a wave of her hands a swirl of snow surrounded the snowlady. A moment later, the ice disappeared to reveal the changes that had overcome it. Real eyes replaced the coal, a smiling mouth appeared on the face, and the snowlady now had the same magical, alive look that Olaf had.

"Happy birthday! Hi, I'm Summer, and I like sweet kisses!" the snowlady exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, I love you, Summer!" Olaf said, running up to Summer and giving her a snowman kiss on the cheek. "I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

Summer, in turn, said in the same extremely happy tone of voice, "I love you, too, Olaf!" She proceeded to give him a nice, warm (or rather, cold) hug. The two were instantly best friends—forever.

Beaming, Elsa looked again at her sister and, once again, started to sing,

"Of course I want to build a snowman,

"And run, and sing, and dance, and play!

"And now we're here all together,

"In this winter weather!

"Nothing's going to go wrong!"

"My sisters, cousin, new friends,

"You're all my family.

"And nothing will tear us apart!

"Anna,"

"Elsa." Anna smiled.

"Rapunzel,

"Kaara,

"Mary,

"Nya,

"Olaf,

"And Summer!

"Kristoff,

"Eugene,

"Nathan."

"Lily,

"And Benjamin."

"Of course I want to build a snowman,

"Yes, now it's time to build a snowman!

"No more delays from building a snowman!

"Of course I want to build a snowman!"

Everything was perfect. Nothing could go wrong. Elsa had her whole entire family with her, even her parents, who would always be there in her heart. She had her sister, Anna. She had her new sisters, Mary and Nya. She had her cousin, Rapunzel, and her cousin's husband, Eugene. She had Anna's husband, Kristoff, and his sister, Kaara. She had her new almost-niece and nephew, Lily and Benjamin. She had Sven, Maximus, and Pascal. She had Olaf and Summer. And she had Nathan White, who was before just a friend, but now more, much, much more than just a friend. Elsa the Snow Queen had everybody and everything anybody could ask for. Everything was absolutely, positively, magnificently, and extraordinarily perfect.

And now Olaf was happy.

Everything was perfect.

But then, from far off in the distance, everybody heard an ear-piercing, almost musical cry. It was clear and cold, and sounded something like a howl. The sound sent shivers down their spines, and suddenly, fear filled the clearing.


End file.
